You Are My Life
by Pches
Summary: Jake and Lily's story continues in the sequel to BACK TO LIFE. They are in love, they defeated Victoria and the newborns but their struggle is not over. Can Jake overcome the problems that come with Lily being a witch? And will Irina return?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter -1**

A week, Lily had actually been able to keep her possible pregnancy a secret for a week. It wasn't easy but not for the reasons anyone might think. Jake and Jess were very perceptive and noticed the change in her behavior immediately, but were sure it was due to the incident with Manny. They had also been very busy with training. Even though Victoria and the newborn army were no longer an issue, Irina was still on the loose, along with the many nomadic vampires that crossed the woods from time to time. Jake and the pack were making sure Jess and the rest of the youngins were well trained and able to handle a vampire on their own. It should've been easy to keep the secret; problem was Alice was given permission to cross the treaty line as she pleased, to visit Lily. Meaning she had to physically gag her plenty of times to keep her from blabbing. After much arguing and debating, Alice finally agreed to keep her mouth shut, but only until Carlisle gave her a physical and they knew for sure what was going on. Monday took forever to arrive.

Mondays are always hectic and hospitals are no exception, even small ones like the one in Forks. She had to spend hours there, getting the most thorough physical imaginable. The ultrasound was the last of it and she stared at the white lights above as Carlisle squeezed cold, slimy gel all over her belly. Rosalie and Alice stared at her, motionless, speechless and filled with anticipation while his facial expression gave nothing away as he went over her belly with the ultrasound thingy, over and over again. After several minutes, which seemed endless to everyone, Carlisle turned off the machine and snapped his gloves off. Waiting for him to speak was not scary, it was downright terrifying. When he finally spoke the two little words she was waiting for, she took a deep breath, not realizing she was holding it before.

You have to understand, Lily was in love with Jake. Her love for him was immeasurable. She would never again be able to live in a universe where he didn't exist. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the person she would love for the remainder of her existence, the man she would share her life with. She wanted nothing more than to be his wife and mother to his kids. She didn't however, want to be a statistic. She didn't want to be a teen mother, she didn't want a rush, rush, hush, hush wedding where a little surprise would show up 6 or 7 months later. She didn't want Billy to kill Jake; she didn't want Jess to kill Jake, or to be disappointed in her.

"**What do you mean **_**false alarm**_**???"** Alice snapped, placing her hands on her tiny waist.

"**Urine analysis came up negative"** Carlisle explained **"So did the blood analysis, and even though the ultrasound does not work properly on her, it I did not pick up on anything"**

"**She has multiple heart beats" **she argued in a 'duh' tone.

"**She is a witch, Alice"** Carlisle insisted** "There is not much known about how their organism works. As far as we know, that could be normal"**

"**We would've picked up on that long ago" **she further argued** "The heartbeats just started"**

"**Yeah" **Rosalie smirked** "Because we were so good on picking up that her blood didn't have a scent. We picked up on that right away, it took us what, a mere **_**month?**_**"**

"**I told you it's probably a side effect to Emmett's blood"** Lily stated as she sat up, wiping the goo off her belly.

"**It is a possibility"** Carlisle nodded thoughtfully** "We have no knowledge of how vampire blood affects humans, much less witches"**

"**So what happens now?" **Rosalie asked before Lily could.

Carlisle turned to face Lily, and casually leaned back against the counter as he wrote away on a chart. **"I want you check you once a week until we are certain of no further side effects"**

Lily exhaled sharply as she closed her eyes as tilted her head back. She had told Jake about the physical, but not the reason for it. He thought it was just Carlisle's way of making sure she was completely out of danger in regards to the venom, she didn't bother to say otherwise. She figured there was no reason to freak him out until necessary. Good thing Sam made the entire pack be present at the training sessions or he would've tagged along. Problem was how to explain to him her weekly visits to the hospital.

"**We can do the check-ups at home"** Carlisle suggested, obviously knowing what she was thinking of. **"It would be less worrisome for Jake and we would avoid giving the staff something to talk about"**

"**Perfect" **Lily smiled **"I'll let him know you'll be checking my heart and give him the vampire blood theory. No one will mention the pregnancy theory" **she added looking directly at Alice.

"**Did we learn nothing about the Paul fiasco?"** she scolded **"Lying is not the way to go with Jake"**

"**I'm not lying to him"**

"**Withholding information is not lying" **Rosalie smiled** "Being sneaky and being a liar are two very different things"**

"**Exactly" **Lily smiled

Rosalie smiled, and Carlisle held in a smile as Alice exhaled sharply as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. No matter how much they tried to deny it, she and Jake had a closeness that was clearly evident

Alice argued all the way back to her house, giving a thousand and one reasons to tell Jake the whole truth. Lily appreciated her concern, but there was no way she was gonna do what Alice wanted. Even after proving how well she could handle herself against a vampire, the pack was set on not allowing a similar incident again, ever. If they knew there was a slight possibility she was in a delicate state, they would not let her out of their sight. That was _so_ not happening.

Jasper and Emmett were standing at the door when the girls arrived at the Cullen house. Their faces were filled with curiosity and anxiety. Lily had been able to block any thoughts of herself in their minds which kept Edward in the dark about everything, he couldn't keep secrets from Bella and she from Jake, not making that mistake again. Jasper didn't have a problem keeping quiet since he was always quiet but Emmett was dying. Like Quil, Emmett couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it, not saying anything was torture to him.

"**So?"** Emmett asked as he bounced around nervously **"Will there be a little wolf?"**

"**No"** Lily and Rosalie chorused before Alice had a chance to open her mouth. **"False alarm, the heartbeats are just a side effect to your blood" **Lily added giving Alice a 'you better not say anything else' look.

"**Damn!"** Emmett said visibly disappointed before kissing Lily's forehead and running off with Rosalie.

"**He is gone now**" Jasper stated** "What is the truth?"**

Jasper couldn't be fooled as easily as Emmett, not to mention that he could sense her emotions and Alice's irritation. He knew there was more to the story but he also knew it was better if Emmett didn't know.

"**The ultrasound is a little iffy because it doesn't work properly on me"** Lily answered "**But the urine and blood analysis came out negative" **Jasper looked at Alice's irritation and seemed a little puzzled**. "Carlisle and I are sure there is no pregnancy, that the heartbeats **_**are**_** a side effect to the vampire blood in my system, Alice obviously isn't"**

"**I take it you have no plans on telling Jacob about the possibility of you being with child?"**

"**No"** Lily shook her head

"**I agree with you" **Jasper nodded** "He does not handle hazardous situation that involve you, very well"**

"**No he doesn't" **Lily smiled** "Besides; I don't think the p word should be dropped on a guy unless you're 100 % sure"**

"**Once again, I agree. I will never know personally, but I imagine how that could sideswipe you"**

"**Ugh!" **Alice yelled, throwing her hands up in the air as she went to sit in the window, sulking.

"**Alice doesn't like being wrong"** Jasper smiled

"**I have not been proved wrong yet"** Alice snapped

"**Proved wrong of what?"** asked a deep, sexy voice in Lily's ear.

*****

After hours of being surrounded with nothing but testosterone driven werewolves, Jake was in great need of holding Lily in his arms. He was dying to see her glorious eyes and sweet smile, to feel her soft skin and electrifying touch, of digging his face in her loose curls and inhaling her intoxicating scent. It was to no one's surprise that as soon as their meeting was over, he hauled ass to the bloodsucker's house where he knew she was. Sam took off to Emily's, Jared to Kim's, Quil to Claire's, Paul tagged along with Jess, Seth and the rest of the boys, Leah went to be Leah somewhere else, and Embry decided to tag along with Jake since he had nothing better to do.

Emmett and Blondie were in the garage, working on his Jeep as they arrived. Emmett serving as the jack, holding up the jeep with one hand and using the other to wave, face filled with his usual big grin. A huge smile crossed Jake's face as his love's scent hit him like a ton of bricks. That clean, sweet, alluring and intoxicating scent he loved and couldn't live without. He stretched his neck to see Lil sitting on the side of the living room couch, talking with Jasper while Tink sat on the floor, little legs hanging out the window, tiny arms crossed at her stomach, face full of irritation. Jake was so overtaken by Lil that he didn't pick up on what they were talking about. Tink's snap brought him out of his daze.

By Lil and Jasper's laughter, Tink was not getting her way about something, which she hated. Jake and Embry phased, pulling their shorts on as they jumped in through the window. Embry sat next to Tink as Jake leaped to wrap his arms around the waist of the most beautiful woman in the world, his woman.

"**Proved wrong of what?" **he asked in her ear.

Lil gave him that smile he was dying to see as she turned to throw her arms over his neck, landing her lips on his. As always, he lost all track of thought and time. By the time their lips parted, they were alone.

"**We can sure clear a room"** she laughed. Cute little laugh that was music to his ears.

"**I missed you"** he whispered, cupping her face with his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs as he gently stroked her nose with his as he got lost in those glorious pools of chocolate, honey and mint, she called eyes.

"**Me too"** she smiled, capturing his lower lips between hers; awakening a hunger only she could satisfy.

But Jake couldn't think of that. He couldn't touch Lil that way until Doc confirmed that she was completely out of danger from the venom. He knew of her multiple heartbeats even though she pretended not to notice herself. He and Jess picked up on it the moment they walked into Emmett's room. They knew she was worried but didn't wanna worry them so they allowed her to keep it to herself. After all, everyone is allowed to keep secrets. The thought reminded him that Lil had gotten her physical from Doc. Jake knew he would probably need to get the dirt from Tink, but she deserved the chance to give her response.

"**So?"** he asked as he trailed her neck with little kisses "**What was the doc's verdict?"**

"**No venom in my system" **she whispered as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, giving him free access to her neck.

"**Really?" **he asked wondering if she was gonna finally come clean with him** "Everything is ok?"** he added while continuing his little kisses.

"**Emmett's blood cased an echo in my heartbeat" **she whispered, not bothering to open her eyes** "Carlisle is sure it will go away soon, but he'll keep an eye on it anyways"**

Jake could no longer pretend not to worry. He cupped her face, bringing it to his in order to look into her eyes. **"What did he say, exactly?"**

Lily smiled as she placed her hands over his, those delicate hands that always seemed so cool in contrasts to his** "Carlisle hasn't found anything that might give him an idea of what vampire blood can do to the human system, much less a witch's" **she explained honestly** "Because we know there isn't a single trace of venom in my system, thanks to Emmett" **she smiled** "We concluded the echo is a side effect of his blood. He's pretty sure once it's out of my system, the echo will disappear"**

"**What if it doesn't?"**

"**Well we know that it doesn't harm me in any way" **she shrugged** "He's still gonna check me weekly, just to make sure. But there isn't any reason to worry about it. I'm perfectly ok"  
**she added with a devious smile and brow wiggle.

Jake nodded, not totally convinced. He had to find a way to talk to Doc alone. Lil could sense his worry and decided to take matters into her own hands. She slid her fingertips down his abs as she gently scraped his chest with her teeth. The sensation of her soft, cool lips on the bare skin of his blazing pecs sent the most pleasurable current to go through his body. Amazing how she always knew how to erase his mind of anything other than her.

Like she had been doing for the past week, Tink showed up the moment things were heating up. But unlike the prior times, Jasper and Embry were chasing her, failing to catch up to the quick and sneaky pixie.

"**We shall leave them alone, Alice"** Jasper said as he leaped, missing her completely.

"**I need to talk to Jake"**

"**No you don't"** Lil and Embry chorused as Embry leaped, also missing by a few inches.

"**What's going on?"** Jake laughed at the very funny and entertaining scene.

"**Nothing"** Jasper, Embry and Lil chorused **"Nothing's going on" **Lil added as she joined the chase.

"**Like hell there isn't"** Tink exclaimed as she dodged the trio.

"**Oh no!" **Blondie rolled her eyes as she and Emmett walked in the room "**Butt out of it, Alice" **she stated before making the trio a quartet.

"**What the hell is going on?"** Emmett laughed as he leaned on Jake

"**Your guess is as good as mine"** Jake chuckled.

"**The heartbeats are not due to Emmett's blood"** Tink yelled as she dodged 4 blurs.

"**What???"** Jake asked in alarm. Emmett's eyes widened and his mouth fell wide open, informing Jake he really didn't have a clue what was going on.

"**Shut up, Alice!"** Lil and Blondie yelled

Emmett stood in complete confusion as Jake joined the chase. But unlike the four that were trying to keep Tink shut, he wanted make sure she did the opposite.

Just as Tink leaped to the top of the stairs, dangling from the outside of the rail, she froze. Everyone stopped and looked at Lil, who by the way she was looking at Tink; she was responsible for her sudden lack of movement. She was using a spell. Before Jake could ask Lil to explain what the hell was going on, sneaky little Tink blurred out the three words he heard before everything went black.

"**Lily is pregnant!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter – 2**

Lily wasn't fast enough. Truth was she didn't even think of using her powers until it was too late. She willed her to freeze but couldn't think of a spell to shut her up soon enough. By the time the spell was cast, Alice had said the words she was trying to mute. _I'm gonna kill Alice!_

Jake's eyes widened for a split second before he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Good thing Emmett was fast enough _and_ strong enough to catch him before he hit the floor. **"What the hell, Alice**!" he snapped

Rosalie and Jasper looked at Lily before shaking their heads at Alice with disappointed looks. **"I'll call Carlisle"** Rosalie said as Lily ran to kneel next to Jake.

"**Talk about being out cold"** Emmett grunted under Jake's weight** "Jazz, help me take him upstairs"**

Lily held Jake's hand as they carried him to Edward's bed."**Don't worry, Lily" **Jaspers said** "He is in shock but he will be just fine"**

Lily didn't respond as she sat on the bed, holding one of Jake's hands with both of hers. She could sense his rapid heartbeat, normal for him. Werewolves had a slightly faster heartbeat than normal humans. Of course the fever was also normal. It appeared Jasper was right but Lily couldn't help worrying.

"**Carlisle is a bit busy at the hospital but he'll be here as soon as possible"** Rosalie informed as she zoomed in the room "**Edward is on his way. He's no Carlisle but has plenty of medical experience "**

"**He'll be fine, Lil" **Emmett assured a mute Lily as he rested a hand on her shoulder** "He'll snap out it, he was just caught off guard"**

"**Speaking of which" **Jasper interrupted** "I know she does not deserve it, but Lily will you please deice Alice"**

Lily snapped her head around to glare at Jasper, a warning that coming to Alice's defense was not a good idea at the moment. Alice was in deep shit with her and she wasn't sure she could control herself if she caught a glimpse of her. Even as mad as she was, Lily could tell that punishing Alice was the equivalent of punishing Jasper and he'd done nothing wrong.

"**Keep her away from me"** she warned

"**Will do"** he nodded.

Lily closed her eyes as she turned away from Jasper. _One, two, three, four, be still no more._ Alice's exhale was instantly heard and from the corner of her eye she saw Jasper's blur zoom out of the room.

"**Alice can be many things, but stupid is not one of them" **Rosalie smiled** "She is not coming near you until you calm down"**

Lily was about to answer when Edward showed up with Bella in tow. He went directly to Jake, placing Bella down on his way. Lily moved back to give him space but kept her hands on him as she stroked his leg.

"**What happened?"** Bella worriedly asked as Edward examined Jake.

"**Past out"** Emmett answered in a 'duh' tone that made Bella give him an 'I'm gonna smack you look **"He's in shock" **he added raising his hands up, palms out symbolizing surrender.

"**Werewolves can go into shock???"**

"**Not usually"** Edward answered as he examined Jake **"He's a little freaked out but fine. And…" **he tilted his head a bit** "He'll wake up in about two minutes" **obviously he was getting that info from Alice but knew better than to mention her "**What did happen?" **he asked looking around but not waiting to hear a _verbal _answer. As soon as he got his answer from Emmett and Rosalie, he turned with wide eyes at Lily.

"**I'm not" **she shook her head, knowing well what he was thinking.

"**But Alice seems to think so" **

"**Alice is wrong" **Lily answered** "All tests are negative"**

"**Can you please stop doing that?" **Bella complained

"**So sorry" **Edward apologized then turned to face Bella and gave her the short version of the story. She didn't say a word but she didn't have to. Her shock was visible as she shifted her wide eyes between Jake and Lily.

"**Can Alice be wrong?"** Bella asked, but before anyone could answer, everyone's attention turned to Jake as he began to move around.

Edward moved out of the way so Lily could move closer. Everyone knew she was the person Jake would want to see the moment he opened his eyes. She held on tight to his hand as he struggled to focus. The worry and fear in his face disappeared, leaving a smile on his face as he centered his attention on her. Lily smiled. _Leave it to Jake to forget everything in the snap of a finger. _

"**You ok?"**

*********

The question startled him, he wasn't aware there was a reason why he wouldn't be. Lil looked at the bed and then up at him which she supposed was gonna clue him in. It didn't at first, it only confused him to notice he had been lying on Edward's bed and even more so to see Edward, Bella, Emmett and Blondie looking at him with worried expressions. Then it hit him. He squeezed Lil's hands and snapped his head around to face her.

"**I'm not pregnant, Jake"** she shook her head

He looked at her not knowing what to think or believe. He looked around the room and noticed everyone had the same 'who knows' look going on which wasn't much help. Of course he also noticed the primary plaintiff wasn't present.

"**Where's Tink?"** he asked Lil, who pressed her lips together as she cocked her brow. She was pissed.

"**Downstairs" **Edward answered** "Extremely sorry and begging Lily to let her come in"**

"**You kicked her out???" **Jake asked amused and shocked. Lil loved Alice.

"**No"** Emmett laughed **"Just froze her nosy ass at the stair rail and then forbade her to come in"**

"**Really?"**

"**Please, Fido" **Blondie smirked** "After what she did to the newborn, you still doubt what she is capable of doing when it comes to you?"**

"**Hell yeah" **Emmett added** "Anybody messes with you and Lil goes wicked witch of the west"**

Bella and the bloodsuckers laughed and he couldn't help but join in. Lil tried to hold in a laugh but failed miserably.

"**I think it's best if we all sit in this discuss this"** Edward suggested

"**I'm with you on that one, bloodsucker"**

"**Since I've been kept in the dark about all this. Something extremely hard to do" **Edward smiled at Lil **"I'm just as curious as you are, Jacob"**

"**I had to"** Lil explained "**You would've told Bella and she would've told Jake**

"**Sneaky, clever and capable" **Edward smiled while shaking his head** "Lethal combination"**

"**I thought we said no more secrets, Lil" **

"**Did you really want to spend a week worrying about it" **she answered** "Or worse, sleeping with an eye open, waiting for Billy or Jess to go for the kill"**

"**We could've kept it to ourselves until we knew the results"**

"**Yeah?" **she laughed** "How well are secrets kept within the pack?"**

She had him there and she knew it. She smiled triumphantly knowing he couldn't argue with that reason. The pack couldn't keep secrets from each other _or_ from their imprintees. If Lil had told him they would've had over a dozen people spreading the 'possible' news.

"**Let's just get Tink here so we can get it all in the open" **

"**She won't come until Lily allows her" **Blondie stated

"**Come on, Lil" **Jake smiled

"**Fine" **she answered, not too happy.

Jasper walked in the room with Tink hidden behind him. She peeked her little head from under his arm to look apologetically at Jake, and then winced as she turned to Lil, probably expecting to be told off. Lil didn't look at her; she just looked away which by the look of hurt that crossed Tink's face, was much worse. Everyone turned to Lil with a 'come on' look but no one dared to say a thing to her.

"**Well" **Edward said, starting the conversation and breaking the tension the room was filled with.** "We know Lily's heartbeats began the day of the fight, right?"**

"**We noticed them the morning after" **Rosalie answered** "When we were undressing her for her bath"**

"**Alice's theory is that Lily's pregnant, right?" **Edward went on.

"**Why else would they be heard louder in her belly?" **Tink stated

"**An echo" **Lil snapped

"**Has there been any other…abnormalities?"**

"**No" **Jake answered** "Everything else is the same, temperature, blood pressure, heart rate, breathing patterns, sleeping patterns, eating patterns, all the same"**

"**You've been keeping track of that?" **Lil asked Jake who smiled sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders.** "Crazy" **she smiled with a head shake

"**For you" **he smiled

Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Emmett smiled and Blondie rolled her eyes, but Edward stared at the ceiling, looking as if he was deep in thought.

"**I am not pregnant**" Lil stated

"**Don't you remember the positive pregnancy test?" **Alice asked her, directing herself at her for the first time** "Or Seth holding a baby girl?"**

Jake looked at them with the same wide eyes of confusion as everyone else. No one had a clue what they were talking about but them.

"**Precisely my point"** Lil snapped **"_Positive _pregnancy test, mine was negative"**

"**But Seth holding a baby girl, that could only mean it was a wolf baby" **she insisted

"**I'm not the only one capable of having a wolf baby" **Lil argued **"There's Emily and Kim, and god knows what girls are getting busy with the pack, any of which can very well end up pregnant"**

"**What the hell are you guys talking about?"** Jake and Emmett chorused as they noticed they had no intention of explaining.

"**She's referring to the visions we had at the clearing"** Lil answered

"**I don't think Lily is pregnant"** Edward stated, reminding everyone that he was in the room **"I think it's something else"**

"**Thank you"** Lily exhaled, throwing her arms in the air **"There are a thousand reasons for the heartbeats. Think about it"** Lil asked everyone **"Witches usually get their full powers at 18, the heartbeats could be something that comes with that, like the fever for the wolves. I got full use of my powers at the battle, this can be due to that, or like I said before, it could be due to Emmett's blood, or to god knows what, but it isn't pregnancy"**

**  
**After much debate between Edward, Tink and Lil, Tink was finally convinced that the birth control was working just fine. Edward had a point, if all other medication worked perfectly fine on Lil, why wouldn't _anti-conceptive medication_ as he called the pill, work.

It wasn't until the issue of Lil's pregnancy was discarded that Jake realized how he felt about it. When he heard Tink assure it, he was overwhelmed. He had several visions go throw his mind, Lil's belly beautifully round with their baby in it, a little girl with his skin color and her gorgeous eyes, a happy family. Then the flashes changed, Lil being angry and resentful for knocking her up, his dad throwing a major fit, and even Jess castrating him in his sleep. Jake didn't have control of his own body, how the hell could he handle a kid. Then the overpowering fear of not being a good father hit him like a right hook from Tyson, Mayweather and Ali combined, hook that sucked the air out of him and knocked him out cold.

Yet knowing she wasn't pregnant was bittersweet. Once again his feelings were mixed. Half of him felt relief, like he'd just dodged a bullet, but the other half felt like the bullet had hit him right in the chest, but instead of leaving a wound, it was leaving sadness and disappointment. Forgetting that they were not alone, he pulled Lil in to his chest and felt his eyes burn. The way she soothed him let him know that not only did she understand, she was feeling the same way.

"**This is exactly what I was trying to avoid"** she whispered in his ear as she rubbed his back** "I didn't want you to go through all this unless it was absolutely necessary"**

"**But we're in this together" **he answered **"You should never take things on alone when you have me to go through them with you"**

"**I would've told you if I was pregnant"**

"**Big or small I want to know it, and know it immediately, not a week later"**

"**Promise" **she smiled

"**See" **Alice smiled** "This is what I was going for"**

The room erupted in 'yeah right' smirks. Jake laughed and Lil cocked her brow as she turned to Tink with a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"**Believe it or not, she was" **Edward smiled** "She was completely wrong about the way she did it, but in her abnormal mind she figured it would work out ok"**

"**I didn't want a repeat of the Paul fiasco" **Tink explained

"**It's all good" **Jake smiled "**I know it's just your way of having my back"**

"**Having your back against the floor, that is" **Emmett laughed

"**Are we, _all_ good?" **Tink asked Lil, who rolled her eyes.** "Come on, Lil"** she said as she wrapped her tiny arms around Lil's shoulders** "You know I love you, I just wanted to do the right thing"**

Lil shook her head before enhaling "**We're good"**

"**Great" **she beamed then turned to Jake **"You know I love you too, right?"**

"**Yeah?" **Jake answered knowing something was up

"**Good" **she smiled** "Cause I need to steal Lil away on Friday"**

"**Excuse you?"**

"**Rose, Lil and I have to get our dresses fit for the wedding" **she explained

"**You're not taking Bella" **Edward stated

"**Don't need to" **Tink stuck her tongue out **"Her dress is done"**

"**It is???" **Bella asked completely taken by surprise.

"**Fabric masterpieces don't just happen"** she said in a 'duh' tone **"Perrine Bruyere has a waiting list you know? If I hadn't ordered your dress last year you would've ended up with something **_**off the rack**_**"** she added in disgust.

"**Per who?"** Bella asked as everyone laughed.

"**Don't worry about it"** Tink waved her hand **"He specializes in what we need. It's perfect and you're gonna love it" **she looked around the room **"I'll show it to you when us girls are alone. Can't have the groom get a look, visual or mental"**

"**Is not like he hast seen it in your mind"** Bella shook her head

"**He hasn't and he won't"** Tink smiled as she looked meaningfully at Lil, who gave Bella and Edward a big cheesy smile.

"**Alice and Lily conspiring together" **Edward shook his head in false terror** "God help us all"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter – 3**

If Lily had to hear Alice complain about Bella's lack of bachelorette party one more time, she was gonna scream. Good thing she and Rosalie were sent to change while Alice finished Bella off. Honestly, Lily couldn't understand why she was so surprised about, come on, Bella and party didn't go in the same sentence, much less _bachelorette_. She laughed to herself, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't picture Bella stuffing dollar bills down a stripper's jock or getting wasted and doing a personal 'girls gone wild' video. Alice on the other hand was pouting about being robbed of the tradition. The only thing that consoled her was that they were gonna go wild and crazy at Lily's.

During their trip to Seattle (to get measured for the bridesmaid dresses, well technically she was the flower girl but whatever) she'd agreed to a traditional wedding and all its glory, which included the bachelor and bachelorette parties, along with the engagement announcement party and rehearsal dinner which no doubt be turned into a party as well. Obvious yet that Alice loved parties?

The stripper part would only be so Alice could fulfill her vision. It seemed kinda useless, after seeing and enjoying the perfection of Jake's body, even Adonis himself would seem only ok. Lily was however looking forward to having a wild, crazy and unforgettable night with the girls. Of course it was established that in order to achieve such a thing, the party would have to be in Seattle, or maybe even flying out for the night since there was no way that the guys we loved would allow any _real_ fun. That was one of the many consequences of having territorial 'men' that could hear and see _everything._

"**I'll button you up and then you do me"** Rosalie stated as she helped Lily slip on the silvery waterfall Alice had chosen as dresses.

"**Leave it to Alice to pick dresses with a hundred and one tiny buttons" **Lily complained** "No way we're gonna be able to get out of these alone"**

"**I don't think Fido and Emmett will complain about that" **Rosalie laughed** "Only bad thing is that with the patience they have, these will end up as confetti" **Lily laughed with Rosalie as she quickly finished with the pearly buttons that ran from mid shoulder blades to the small of the back. Lily buttoned up Rosalie, of course not quite as quickly but not in slug motion as she expected. They eyed each other and nodded in approval. They had to hand it to Alice; the dresses were masterpieces. The dresses had the same 1920's feel as Bella's wedding dress, and Edward, period. The silver waterfalls were delicate yet sexy and fit like gloves, hugging and accentuating every one of Rosalie's and Lily's curves. **"Let's go do Bella's hair so Alice can change" **Rosalie stated as she grabbed Lily's hand and towed her out the room.

"**Thank god, you're here" **Alice complained** "Finish this" **she tugged lightly on Bella's braids** "I want them intricate and the veil goes here underneath" **she turned to Lily** "Please keep her calm, I don't wanna have to call Jazz"**

"**They're here?" **Bella asked

"**Esme has them finishing up out back" **she nodded "**But don't get any ideas, he's been ordered to stay away. Besides, after finishing up they all have to get ready" **she turned to Lily with a scolding look **"Like Charlie, Jake is throwing a fit about the suit"** Lily and Bella laughed causing Alice to shake her head **"I wouldn't doubt if it takes **_**all**_** of them to get him into it. I don't know why I agreed to let Bella have him as **_**her **_**best man**"

"**Because you love him too" **Lily smiled

"**He better behave" **Alice warned

"**He will" **Lily assured her** "I promise"**

With that Alice zoomed out of the room. Rosalie braided away as Lily handed her pins and Bella looked like she was gonna be sick. Even though heart was pounding like a jack-hammer, the beads of moisture on her forehead were no doubt cold sweat. Rosalie had never been a Bella fan so it didn't surprise Lily when she got the 'you handle this' look from her.

"**Close your eyes and take deep breaths" **Lily instructed** "If you can't clear your head then count slowly from 100 backwards" **

Bella did as instructed. Rosalie and Alice, who zoomed in looking adorable, smiled when they heard her heartbeat slow and steady. Alice had ditched her usual spiky hairdo for pinned curls that framed her porcelain face. It was agreed that Bella would be the only one with a semi-down hairdo so Esme, Rosalie and Lily had buns. Esme a perfectly braided round bun in the crown of her head, Rosalie, a crown-like one at the top of her head and Lily a messy one with curls cascading from it. Since she was the flower girl, Alice had adorned her hair with white freesia.

"**Your mom is on her way up"** Alice announced.

"**She's here"** Bella eyes shot open. _So much for calm and steady._** "Wow" **she exhaled as her eyes danced between Alice, Rosalie and Lily **"You guys look **_**amazing**_**"**

"**No one will be looking at us" **Alice rolled her eyes** "Today is all about you, the beautiful bride"**

Lily shook her head at Alice. Bella was not the type of person who would want to be the center of attention, even if it was her wedding. That was not the comment to make when the point was to calm her. Alice looked at her a bit confused but before they could get into that, they were bombarded with Renee's squeals.

Renee had flown in two days before. Lily had met her when she insisted on a girl's night since Bella threw a fit over the bachelorette party idea. Even though Edward had warned her that Renee was very intuitive in her own unique way, Lily was surprised to see just how much. The moment they shared a hug she claimed to have felt Lily's powerful spirit, and joked about her looks being bewitching (some choice of words, right?)

"**Oh, Bella!" **she gushed before she even made it through the door** "Oh honey, you're so beautiful! Oh, I'm gonna cry!"** Alice, Rosalie and Lily smile because she was already crying.

Rosalie and Lily slipped outside as Charlie walked in. After they had their emotional moment, Renee went downstairs with Rosalie who was gonna play the piano. Alice was instructing away as Lily felt the blazing heat of Jake's hand on her hips.

"**You look incredible"** that deep, sexy voice of his she loved, whispered in her ear.

"**So do you"** she whispered back as she leaned back against his chest.

She didn't need to look at him to know that. She was sure to be drooling later but she couldn't be distracted in the least when she had to walk down a flight of steps in 5½ inch heels, because that was exactly what would happen. She would be daydreaming about how sexy Jake looked to concentrate and then end up rolling down the stairs. _Good thing he has to walk after me._

Everyone took a deep breath as the piano music began. As the flower girl, Lily was first, tossing white rose petals down the stairs and down the aisle. Only way to keep herself calm was to focus on the altar where Edward stood with Jasper and Emmett smiling away at her. As soon as she sat on the first row, Alice followed, floating to the left of the altar, like the fairy she always appeared to be. Lily caught herself biting her lip as Jake and all his raw masculine sexiness gracefully made his way to stand next to Alice, something that didn't go unnoticed by Emmett who gave her the biggest most obviously devious smile. She was glad when the wedding march began and everyone stood and tuned to the top of the stairs.

Apart from Rosalie who was highly concentrated on her playing, Sue who looked a bit uncomfortable, Charlie who was obviously holding back the tears, and Renee who was letting them all out, everyone was smiling. Edward was smiling so hard with euphoria; it was surprising he wasn't hoping around doing a 'happy dance'.

Bella wasn't any better. It was evident that all she saw was Edward. Charlie holding her arm was the only thing that kept her from taking a big leap to the altar.

The usual 'Till death do us part' was replaced by a more appropriate 'As long as we both shall live' but other than that the ceremony was traditional and romantic. The girls wept at the "I do's" and everyone cheered and clapped after the kiss that sealed the deal.

*****

The wedding was too formal and fancy to be Bella's. There whole 1920's 'themed' wedding (called that only because it couldn't be made public that the wedding was set in the groom's lifetime) was all for Edward. Not that he could say anything about it, hell if Lily asked him for a circus themed wedding, that's just what he would give her. Tink went overboard with millions of white flowers and candles that blended in with the neutral color scheme of the bloodsucker's house which also matched Bella's dress and Edward's suit. The suit he was forced to wear along with Emmett's and Jasper's was gray to match the girl's silver bridesmaid dresses.

Jake thought he was gonna be a bit sad to see Bella get married. Not because she _was_ getting married but because it meant she would soon stop being human. To his surprise, he was very happy for her. She was getting what she wanted and wedding or not she was eventually gonna be a bloodsucker and he had come to terms with that, thanks to Lil. Only way she could be with her soulmate was to join his as one of his own, and he could understand that now. Besides, human or vampire, Bells would always be his best friend and a part of the family. Reason why after Renee, he was the first to hug her and congratulate her.

The reception was to continue outside, and as he glanced out the window he came to realize just how good Tink was. The ceremony was over precisely as the sun went down, couldn't have the groom, and his friends and family sparkling, now could we? Jake joined Lil as everyone else took turns hugging and congratulating the newlyweds. He and Lil were able to sneak in a couple of kisses while everyone was focused elsewhere, but that was over when Charlie, Sue, Seth, Jess and his dad joined the table. Suddenly all Jake could think about was getting rid of the coat and tie. As if Tink had read his mind she rushed over.

"**You take anything off before the pictures and you die wolf-boy" **she whispered as she skipped by

Lil laughed before leaning over to whisper in his ear **"I know you're uncomfortable but if you could see through my eyes how incredibly sexy you look, you wouldn't take a thing off"**

_Low blow!_ She knew that's all it would take to keep him from yanking the damn thing off. She winked giving him that devious smile of triumph that was so irresistible. Too bad that before he could do anything about it, he and Lil were yanked away to take thousands of pics. Bella and Edward moved on to cut the cake but no luck the bulb flashing was done. One photographer clicked away at them while another dealt with the 'wedding court' which is what he was. By the time he was through, Jake was seeing spots.

Lil artfully dodged the bouquet and then ran back to Jake's arms to laugh as in typical Bella style; she turned every shade of red as Edward used his fangs to slip the garter belt off. Jasper, Emmett and Jake's laughter echoed throughout the woods, even harder when Edward skillfully threw the thing, hitting that annoying Newton kid in the face. In a blink of an eye Tink and Blondie ran off with Lil. Before he could ask anything, Lil turned back with a smile and worded 'it's a surprise'. Blondie sat at the piano and Lil stood behind Tink at the mic.

"**Mister and Misses Edward Cullen will now have their first dance**" Tink announced as Edward and Bella took center stage **"And we have a very special surprise for the newlyweds"**

By the look Edward and Bella got, they were just as taken aback. Lil took the mic and looked a bit nervous as Blondie began to play the unmistakable notes to Etta James's classic. She took a deep breath.

"**At la-a-a-st" **came out of Lil's mouth in the most beautiful and soulful voice he'd ever heard. The 'wow' was universal as the entire room dropped their jaws open. **"My lo-o-o-ve has come along" **she smiled as Edward placed his hand over his heart and bowed** "****My lonely days, are over"** she closed her eyes** "And life is li-i-ike a song. Oh yeah, yeah, at last. The skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clovers, the night I-I-I looked at you" **she opened her eyes to see the newlyweds dancing **"I found a dream, that I, could speak to. A dream that I-I-I-I can call my own. I found a thri-i-i-ll to press my cheek to. A thrill that I-I-I have ne-ver known. Oh yeah, yeah, when you smile" **she looked directly at Jake** "When you smile. Oh and then the spell was cast" **they shared a smile beforeshe closed her watery eyes** "And here we are, in heaven. For you are mi-i-ine. At last"**

Everyone broke out in applause and Lil wiped the tear off her cheek before opening her eyes. She smiled shyly as she placed the mic back and ran to hide in Jake's arms.

"**That was beautiful"** Bella cried as she hugged Lil **"Thank you" **she sobbed, which was enough to get Lil crying. They held each other for a minute as Edward and Jake looked at the unsure of what to do.

"**We're girls"** Lil smiled **"We cry at weddings. It's encoded in our dna"**

Tink rushed the newlyweds away due to the fact that Bella had to dance with Charlie, Carlisle and every other guy in the room while Edward danced with Esme, Renee and the other girls. Jake and Lil joined their table where Lil blushed away as everyone walked by congratulating her on her voice. Of course their table was the first to give her the admiration she deserved. She would just shake her head and blush. She was very glad when Tink showed up, claiming it was time for the best man and flower girl to have their dance with the couple. Thing Jake only agreed to if he was allowed to take off the jacket and tie.

"**Fine"** Tink grunted **"But don't even**_** think **_**about removing the vest"**

"**Sure, sure"** he laughed as he got rid of the torture devices and saw Lil change from her heels to ballerina flats

"**What?"** she shrugged **"Heels are for you. I can't be taller than the groom"**

It was very obvious that Lil and Edward were the ones with grace and rhythm in their relationships. They waltzed around the dancefloor like Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire while Bella and Jake stumbled in hopes of not tripping and falling.

"**You have no idea how much it means to me that you're here"** Bella sniffed as she buried her head in his chest.

"**I'm your best man, remember"** he smiled, resting his chin on her head **"Always have been"**

"**You're next"** Bella smiled, changing the subject, trying to not cry anymore.

"**I hope Tink knows that all this fancy cr…"** he stopped as Bella cocked her brow "**craziness" **he edited **"is not my style" **

"**Night and day"** Tink sang as she and Jasper spun around them.

They danced, well marched a couple of songs while Lil danced with Emmett and Jasper as Edward took his turns with Blondie and Tink. The stare the bloodsuckers, Edward's 'extended family,' were giving him and Lil was starting to get on his nerves. They hadn't taken their eyes off them since they reached the dancefloor.

"**What's with them?"** Jake snapped as he glanced over in their direction.

"**They know what **_**you**_** are"** Bella answered **"And they're amazed at how we all seem to get along so well"**

Jake smirked **"Get along so well?" **he laughed **"Not ripping each other apart, they mean?" **Bella laughed** "Ok, that's me, but what with the stares at Lil?"**

"**I think they're puzzled" **Bella smiled** "It's pretty obvious she's not an ordinary human and I think they're trying to figure it out"**

"**I'd like to see them try" **

"**Make a run for it, Bella" **Lil whispered as Emmett spun her by "**Alice is coming for you, I've been redirecting her thoughts but I think she's figured it out"**

Bella's attempt to avoid Tink was to run to Edward's arms, like that was gonna help, no one could stop Tink. Jake went along with the plan anyway and spun her into her husband's awaiting arms before making a run for it himself, making sure he didn't get pulled into whatever the pixie vamp had planned. As it turned out it was to get Bella changed and ready to head out on their honeymoon. Of course there was no way Bella and Edward would be allowed to leave without tears being shed and the thousand and one innuendos about them finally getting busy which caused a lot of hissing from him and blushing from her.

Jake and Lil were the last to say goodbye and wish them well before they drove off. Jake and Edward shared a quick hug as Lil and Bella had a little moment.

"**This day was perfect; especially because I was able to share it with **_**everyone **_**I love" **Bella wept, giving Jake a glance **"I know that would've never been possible if it wasn't for you"**

"**All I did was show up"** Lily laughed

"**That was enough" **Bella smiled

"**I only sped up what would've happened anyways"**

"**I'm glad **_**you**_** think so" **Bella sighed.

Lil smiled and went to Edward. They hugged and walked away arm in arm, allowing Jake and Bella to have their moment. Nothing was said because it wasn't necessary; they knew it would be the last time he got to hug his human best friend. She dug her face in his chest as he hugged her tightly. They knew they would see each other again, they hoped nothing would change and they would continue to be the friends they always were because she would be the same. Truth was neither of them could be absolutely sure and it frightened them.

"**You're gonna miss your flight if you don't head out, now" **Tink announced, bringing their goodbye to an end.

Edward and Lil walked back, still arm in arm. They shared a quick hug and a little smile as she whispered 'gentle' before running to Jake.

"**Watch after Charlie"** Bella whispered before Edward carried her into the car.

"**Promise"** Jake and Lil promised.

Tink knew Jake's feeling and wasn't about to let him get sentimental. After all the rice was thrown and everyone waved until the car was out of sight, she towed Lil and him to the dancefloor. It wasn't exactly their type of music, but still fun.

Charlie, Sue and his dad headed out pretty quick, but Seth and Jess stayed behind claiming they were gonna help out with the clean-up. Truth was they were having too much fun dancing with Lil, Tink and even Blondie.

Esme asked Jake and Emmett to please help Doc with the ice sculptures. It wasn't much more than throwing them in the river, didn't take long, but long enough for the four bloodsuckers that called themselves distant family to surrounded Lil. Without Edward around to read their minds, they had to go with instinct. Obviously Emmett and Jasper shared the same instinct he did. They leaped to her side at the same instant, landing right in the middle of the circle, creating Lil a wall of protection with their bodies.

"**My, my protective, aren't we?"** A strawberry blond stated

"**Big brothers usually are"** Lil smiled as she squeezed herself between Emmett and Jasper to place and arm over each shoulder.

"**Brothers?" **

"**Brothers"** Emmett and Jasper chorused.

"**So can sisters and mates, Tanya"** Tink added with a smile as she walked over to place her tiny arm around Jake, while holding Rosalie with the other.

"**Our family continues to grow"** Esme smiled as she and Doc intervened, making sure everything stayed peaceful.

"**The kids have become very close"** Doc added **"Proof that love and friendship can overcome anything"**

"**We were just congratulating her on her lovely voice, weren't we sweetie"** Tanya smiled.

Lil nodded as she walked to Jake who wrapped his arms tightly around her.

**"Que lindos ****ojos tiene la ****niña**" the shorter brunette smiled

"**Muchas gracias"** Lil answered causing her to smile liked she'd just been proofed right

"**Aztec?"** she asked

"**Apache"** Lil answered

"**Blood of a warrior"** she smiled

The atmosphere was tense and it was evident everyone was uncomfortable. The 'relatives' quickly made up an excuse to leave, said their goodbyes and headed off. Once they were gone, Seth, Jess, Jake and Lil helped the bloodsuckers clean up the backyard which didn't take long but the day had been long one.

"**Your old room?"** Tink asked

"**Sounds good"** Lil answered as she tilted her head back against Jake's chest.

"**Good cause Seth and Jess are already snoring away in the guest room"** Emmett laughed

Everyone laughed as Jake and Lil shook their heads. There was no doubt about it, they had become a family.

***** fyi *****

**Que lindos ojos tiene la ****niña = What lovely eyes the little girl has.**

**Muchas gracias = Thank You very much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter – 4**

Dear Diary,

Being with a werewolf can really mess with your sleeping patterns. Lately I've been going to bed no earlier than 5am and getting up after 2pm. And this is no 'I went partying last night and am sleeping it off', this is getting up around 2pm, breakfast around 3pm, hanging out with Jess, the girls, friends or doing my chores with lunch sometime in between, dinner around midnight, watch tv till Jake finishes his rounds then hang with him till we fall asleep. I don't know what I'm gonna do when school starts again.

Things with the pack have been really calm since there's no vamps around (Cullen's don't count) which leaves the guys a lot more time to hang out and be regular teenage boys (which for most means chasing girls, and trust me they do not mind).

No news on Bella yet and even though he denies it, I know Jake is worried. I tried to explain to him that when we leave on our honeymoon, we too will forget the rest of the world for two weeks. I also continuously say 'no news is good news' but convincing him of it is the hard part. The good part is that the pack and the Cullen's have become a lot closer, as a matter of fact we'll be having a bbq at the beach in a little bit, Alice is still the only one that can come and go as she pleases, but the rest can come if they ask (I think it's dumb they have to ask if they always say yes anyways, but they call it protocol, I just think it's the pack's way of saying 'we're in charge here'. Boys, right?)

Well summer is just about over and I have yet to see Nicky. She was supposed to spend the summer break here but got grounded for sneaking out to a party. Idiot! I really miss her and hope my aunt will let her come at least for a few days. I know if I showed up in LA my aunt and uncle would allow her out of grounding for me, but Jake would go nuts without me for a week, and I wouldn't leave him right now that he's worrying about Bella. That reminds me, I have to yell at Nick for not answering my texts and emails lately, unless her phone and pc were taken away too (wouldn't be the first time she's grounded while she's grounded).

Time to get ready so I'll get back to you when there's things to say. I'm out.

* * *

Lily closed her laptop and pushed herself away from the desk. She could hear the boys (Jess, Seth, Collin and Brady) downstairs coming and going with the food for the bbq as she got ready. She wondered just how much food they were taking, but with the way the pack ate, an entire cow wouldn't be enough.

Lily wore her small denim shorts over her fuchsia halter top swimsuit, not that it was hot enough for a swim, or even had plans of taking one, but whenever they went to the beach she ended up dunked in the water by one of the guys. She slipped on her oldschool adidas, the ones with the pink sparkly stripes and was grabbing her t-shirt when she simultaneously felt Jake's hot arms around the bare skin of her belly and the husky, sexy sound of his whisper.

"**Leave it off"**

"**I don't know" **she smiled, leaning back against him** "I'll be cold" **

"**I'll keep you warm" **he whispered as he kissed behind her ear.

Lily and Jake were kissing when the boys burst through the door.

"**Yuck!"** Jess complained, dramatically covering his eyes as Seth, Collin and Brady laughed.

"**That's what you get for not knocking**" Lily stuck her tongue out **"Just wait till you have a girlfriend, what fun I will have with you"**

"**Sam and the guys are already waiting for us"** Seth announced as Brady grabbed her boombox.

"**Let's go"** Jake said intertwining their fingers to lead her out the door. Lily stretched to grab her shirt; Jake smiled and pulled on her, shaking his head.

A good thing about going somewhere with werewolves it that you get there fast, it's not much on sightseeing cause all you get is a blur of green and brown but a total rush. By the time they got there the firepit was going and the rest of the pack was there. Sam and Em, and Jared and Kim were sitting around, talking, Embry and Quil were chasing after Claire and Paul was messing with Leah, well throwing shells at her as she threatened to kill him.

"**Ok, the party can get started"** Jess stated as he and Seth dropped the giant coolers with ice and sodas they were carrying **"**_**We**_** have arrived"**

"**Yes we have" **Emmett added as he, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice arrived.

Within minutes all of LaPush smelled like grilled meat, and their laughter and horse-playing was no doubt heard all the way to Forks. Apart from Paul's comment to keep the Cullen's downhill to lessen the vamp stench, everyone got along great and was having a good time. Even the always irritated Leah was smiling; she wouldn't talk of take part in the fun, but would sometimes fail in holding in her laugh.

Jake was sitting on the floor, resting back against a large log as Lily cuddled up comfortably between his legs. Between the firepit and the heat radiating from the pack, she was nice and warm, even with the little she had on. Jake kept his arms around her regardless, which made her thankful she did have little on. Everyone was sitting around in a circle, laughing at Jared's dead-on impressions of everyone there. Lily had tears rolling down her cheeks as he got on his knees for an impression of Alice.

It was then Lily felt a tingly sensation rush through her body. It was a feeling she'd only had a few times in her life but no way she could miss it or mistake it. She tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away but it only got stronger. She jumped up at the same moment Jess did.

Jake shot up and immediately made a quick overview of the beach. **"What's wrong?"** he asked as he found nothing out of the ordinary. Lily didn't answer him or anybody else who was by then doing the same.

"**I feel it too"** Jess nodded, answering her silent question

"**Feel what?" **Jake desperately asked as he shifted his eyes between Lil and Jess** "Talk, you two"**

"**Witch"** Lily finally answered

"**Witch?"** everyone chorused

"**You sure, Lil?"** Alice asked **"I don't see anything"**

"**You wouldn't if a concealment spell was cast" **Jess answered **"Whoever it is, is real close"**

"**How close?" **Emmett asked** "Like Forks close?"**

"**Like LaPush close"** Lily answered** "And getting closer" **she closed her eyes, trying hard to concentrate on the energy **"Coming directly at us?"**

Lily opened her eyes to look at Jess who looked back at her wide eyed and puzzled. She closed her eyes again and was doing her best to single out and reduce the energies of the group so she could focus on the one she needed. The process was intense and required concentration she hoped she had.

*****

Everyone was talking at once and running around in chaos, trying to figure out what to do. There was no way a solitaire witch could possibly take on 4 vampires, 11 werewolves and a witch as powerful as Lil but it still made them nervous knowing Em, Kim and Claire were there.

"**Sit down and shut up!" **Jess yelled from atop a log. Taken by surprise from his outburst, everyone did shut up and looked over at him** "Lil needs to concentrate and you aint helping"**

"**We need to figure out what to do" **Sam stated as everyone looked at him hesitating on Jess's order.

"**Lil cast a protection spell" **Jess explained** "Whoever it is can't touch us"**

Everyone sat but were on edge, waiting to jump to action at the slightest hint of danger. Lil had not moved an inch, standing in front of the firepit, head tilted back as if she was looking at the sky, eyes closed, and arms to her sides, palms up as they all stared at her. From the corner of his eye, Jake caught a glimpse of Jess smiling.

"**When the hell did you get a tattoo!?"** Yelled a girl' voice

Lil opened her eyes and snapped around to face the two teenage girls that were walking towards them. One of them was almost as tall as Lil, showing all of her curves and tanned skin in denim skinny jeans and navy-blue vans that matched her tank top. She had waist length brown curly hair with the same auburn streaks as Lil, big hazel eyes, and a smile that screamed 'trouble'. A step behind was a short little thing, about the same height of Tink, as just as pale. She had the same big hazel eyes and auburn streaks in her straight, shoulder length blonde hair. Unlike her companion she tried to hide her curves under big black basketball shorts and wifebeater and her shy face begged 'don't look at me'.

"**If isn't Nick Destruction and Maggie Mayhem"** Lil stated with a cocked brow.

"**Long time no see, Lil Devious"** the taller one answered with the same tone and cocked brow.

"**Cover your ears"** Jess warned as he covered his. Jake as everyone else looked at him with a 'huh?'** "Just do it, now"** he blurted as a high pitched screams rung in their ears **"Told ya"** he laughed as everyone saw with wide eyes as Lil took off at full speed and jumped at the taller girl, hugging her as she wrapped her legs around her. They were giggling away as they toppled over and rolled around on the sand as the shorter one ran to hug Jess.

"**If it was mud, they'd make a fortune"** Paul smiled deviously as he watched them on the floor** "I'm just saying" **he complained as Em smacked his head.

After a few minutes, it clicked in Lil's head that they had a puzzled and curious audience staring on. She got up and took the girl's hand to pull her up and tow her to the awaiting group. Lil gave the short one a quick hug before standing on a log, resting her hand on the tall one's shoulders.

"**This is my cousin Nicky"** she announced **"aka Nick Destruction"** she added as Nicky winked and gave a smile very similar to Paul's when he was up to no good.** "And the little one hiding behind Jess, is our cousin Maggie" **little one peeked her head out to give a timid smile** "But don't be fooled" **Lil laughed **"They don't call her Maggie Mayhem for nothing" **

Maggie waved as Lil named everyone, but in a way very similar to Lil's, Nicky hugged everyone, giving the girls a kiss on the cheek, including Claire who she won over immediately by calling her 'princess'.

"**Nick this is my Jake"** Lil smiled as Nick stood before him

"_**Your**_** Jake?"** she smiled before eyeing him **"Yummy" **she nodded in approval which caused him to blush and hold on tightly to Lil, who was laughing her butt off. **"Why did you keep all these hotties to yourself?"**

"**Because apart from the little ones"** Lil pointed to Seth, Collin and Brady "**Only available ones are those two" **she pointed to Paul and Embry"

"**Two of them and one of me?"** Nicky smiled **"My, how should I spend my time here?" **she fanned herself as Lil laughed even harder.

"**So she's the energy you felt**?" the always socially inept Quil asked, causing Nicky's head to snap around.

"**Yup" **Lil nodded** "She got her full powers?"** she asked her cousin.

"**They know?"** Nicky asked, looking a bit embarrassed which did suit her at all. Lil nodded and Nicky shrugged before nodding in response like they'd just made some sort of secret agreement**. "Turned 18 last month" **she smiled** "Wait a minute!" **she exclaimed** "You're a year younger than me, how did **_**you**_** feel me?"**

"**Got my powers early"** Lil shrugged

"**Of course" **Nicky rolled her eyes as she threw her hand in the air** "Why would **_**this**_** be any different to everything else you do"**

Lil laughed and pushed her playfully as she laughed too. With the crisis averted and the introductions over with, everyone settle back down and kept up as before. It wasn't long before someone yelled **"Truth or dare!"**

"**These pervs just wanna make out with somebody" **Sam shook his head.

"**Sam's oldest so he goes first"** Jared yelled

"**Technically it's Rose"** Emmett corrected as Blondie gave him a deadly glare.

"**Truth or dare, Rose?"** Tink asked seriously

"**Dare"** Blondie grunted

"**I dare you to kiss Embry's nose"** Tink smiled

"**You are so going to die"** Blondie hissed as she walked over and bent down to kiss a wincing Embry who probably thought his nose was a goner.

Not a sound was made as she catwalked her way back to Emmett before turning to Jasper **"Truth or dare?"**

Jasper's eye widened as he swallowed hard before composing himself and answering **"Dare"**

"**I dare you to lick Leah's face"**

Tink was the first to laugh as he marched his way to Leah and licked her from her jawline to eyebrow. The look in Leah's face caused everyone else to join.

"**Your turn Emmett"** Jasper said as he turned around

"**Definitely dare**" Emmett grinned

"**I dare you to give all these lovely ladies a **_**full**_** strip tease"** Jasper smiled

"**Ok"** Emmett shrugged with a smile. _Leave it to Emmett to find everything amusing._

"**We gotta do this right"** Lil laughed playing Nelly's 'Hot In Herre' as Emmett enjoyed way too much removing his clothes and revealing to everyone the whitest butt in history.

"**Your turn, Lil"** Paul yelled with that annoying devious smile of his **"Truth or dare?"**

Lil squeezed Jake's leg but refused to let Paul know he made her nervous **"Dare" **she smiled

"**I dare you to give Blondie a lap dance"**

"**Which Blondie?" **Seth asked** "There's two of them"**

"**He's not gonna ask her to give little cousin a lap dance dumb-ass" **Leah rolled her eyes.

Tink played Pussy Cat Doll's 'Don't Cha' as Lil gave Blondie a very nice lap dance the guys enjoyed watching a lot more than they should. Well expect Jess who stared at the sand as he shook his head.

"**Truth or dare, Paul?"** Lil asked in a tone Jake had heard before, it was time for payback.

"**Dare"** he answered, lifting his chin in defiance.

"**I dare **_**you**_** to give a lap dance"** When he shrugged, she smiled wide **"To Quil"**

"**I hate you" **he growled as everyone burst in laughter.

Of course Lil was gonna milk it for all it was worth and played Mim's 'This Is Why I'm Hot'. Then look of fury in Paul's face and the one of disgust in Quil's only made things funnier. Everyone was laughing but Sam and Jake were in the verge of tears.

"**Truth or dare, Tink?"** Jake laughed

"**Dare"** Tink smiled, placing her tiny hands on her waist.

"**You have to pick a guy to dance with"** Jake wiggled his brows.

Tink walked over to grab a hold of Collin and looked back at Jake waiting for the twist. Everyone burst in laughter as Sir Mix A Lot's 'Baby Got Back" started playing.

"**Truth or dare, Em?"** Jared smiled

"**Truth"** a scared and timid Emily answered

"**What's your favorite position for doing the deed?"**

A pin drop could be heard as they waited or Em to answer. She took a deep breath and turned various shades of red as she answered "**Doggy style" **The laughter than followed was heard way past Forks. It wouldn't be surprising if Seattle picked up on it.

"**Sam?"**

"**Dare"** he answered

When girls seek revenge, they don't mess around. With a quick exchange of looks Leah dropped a big duffel bag in front of Sam. The look on his face was priceless as he began to take out heels and leotards. The guy's laughter died out as they realized there was a lot more than one set.

"**I dare you to choreograph the guys into your own version of Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'"**

The sounds that followed were laughter and amusement from the girls and a lot of cussing from the guys. For reasons Jake does not wanna know, Emmett knew every single step and lead the guys in the most embarrassing and humiliating dance of their lives.

After the guys changed back and the girls were finally able to stop laughing, Lil leaned back to whisper in Jake's ear **"Am I the only one who's noticed Seth is drooling over there?"**

"**I think our little Maggie has an admirer" **Nicky laughed as made it obvious her hearing was just as acute as theirs.

Jake looked at Seth and realized there was no mistaking what was going on **"I think she got**_** more**_** than an admirer"** he smiled significantly as Lil whose eyes widened, automatically understanding that little Seth had imprinted.

"**Oh shit!" **Lily exhaled

"**What?" **Nicky asked, not knowing what was really going on.

"**Be ready for a meltdown"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter – 5**

Lily, Nicky and Jess had accepted the fact that they were witches. It's not like they could do anything about it, you are what you are. Unlike Jess's choice to become a werewolf, they didn't become anything, they were born that way. But even though Maggie's has powers herself, she refused to accept any of it, she forced herself to believe she lived in a black and white world where gray was non-existent. Arriving to LaPush was like being pushed off the cliff into the gray abyss and she was gonna go down kicking and screaming.

"**Meltdown?"** Jake asked

"**Mags doesn't believe in things like love at first sight"** Nick answered

"**She doesn't believe in a lot of things"** Lily added, hoping Jake would catch on **"Maggie doesn't do unfamiliar and unknown"**

"**Oh" **Jake nodded a bit confused** "Oh!" **he exclaimed as he caught on** "I'll talk to Seth"**

"**What about?"**Nick asked

"**To advice him to take things slow" **Lily smiled** "Not to scare her off"**

"**Got that right" **Jake chuckled

"**What are you whispering about over there?"** Alice yelled

"**That it's Maggie's turn"** Nicky answered, causing Maggie to turn beet red as she did her best to hide behind Jess **"Won't do you any good to hide behind our cousin, who is huge by the way. What the hell you feeding him?"** she asked Lil

"**It's the water"** Lily laughed **"Can't you tell"** she added pointing out the pack.

"**If all other guys around here look like this, I'm moving here" **she laughed before turning to Maggie** "So what's it gonna be, truth or dare?"**

"**I'm scared to answer" **Maggie admitted. Nicky smiled and wiggled her brows, proving she should be scared. Maggie took a deep breath before answering** "Dare"**

"**Alrighty, let's heat things up here" **Nick smiled as she rubbed her hands together** "I dare you to make out with cutie here"** she smiled looking at Seth whose eyes widened as much as Lily's**.**

"**Seth?" **Emmett laughed

"**Yup" **Nicky nodded** "I dare you to make out with Seth. You don't mind, right?" **she asked Seth who only managed to shake his head.

Nicky smiled, pleased with herself as Maggie looked at Lily for help. When Lily shrugged, she knew help wasn't coming so she bravely got up and took Seth's hand pulling him up. She shot one last deadly glare at Nicky before towing Seth away to a more private place. The look on Seth's face was absolutely priceless. Lily looked at Nicky and words were not necessary.

"**Dare"** Nick answered in a 'duh' tone as she rolled her eyes.

Knowing her cousin the way she did, Lily knew her attraction would be towards the bad-boy. It just so happened the bad-boy in the group was single.

"**I dare you to make out with Paul"**

"**Ok"** she answered, getting up **"Who's Paul?"** Before Lily could answer, Paul was standing in front of Nicky, who enjoyed the view very much. Paul took her hand and practically carried her away. Lily laughed as Nick turned around and worded 'I love you'.

Quil lucked out as he had to take Claire home but Jared was dared to trade clothes with Kim. Jess was dared to down a 2-liter of coke in one shot. Collin was dared to eat a hotdog that had fallen and was covered in sand. Brady took the coward's way out and picked truth so he had to admit that he peeked at Leah when they phased. Kim also took truth and admitted to fantasizing about getting down and dirty with Jared, as a wolf. Embry dared Jake to strip naked and jump into the water. No doubt Embry would pay for that for a long time but in the meantime everyone laughed as Jake quickly undressed and jumped into the icy water that didn't faze him into least.

"**Truth or dare, Embry?"** Jake asked as he finished getting dressed

"**Dare?"** he answered a bit unsure.

"**I dare you to make out with Leah"**

"**What the hell?!" **Leah snapped** "It's not my dare"**

"**It is now"** Jared laughed

"**Hell nah" **Embry shook his head **"She'll bite my tongue out"**

"**No she wouldn't"** Emily laughed

"**You wouldn't back off a dare, would you guys?"** Jake laughed as Leah looked at him with murder in her eyes.

"**Oh, shut up!"** she grunted as she leaped to tow away Embry, who looked totally terrified.

As Leah and Embry sped away, Lily noticed the other couples weren't back yet. Paul and Nicky was no shocker, she'd be surprised if she made it home at all, but Maggie was different. It worried Lily that there was no sign of Seth and Mags. There were no screams yet so maybe everything was ok, then again you can't scream when you're past out, right?

The night went on but the only thing Lily could think about was her little cousin. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Jake.

"**Everything will be fine"** he assured her **"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't meant to be"**

"**I hope you're right"**

"**Whispering again?"** Alice accused

"**Now you're gonna have to fess up what it was about"** Emmett laughed

Jake and Lily looked at each other, not sure whether they should let everyone know.

"**What's going on?"** Sam asked in the Alpha tone Lily had learned to recognize.

Jake and Lily shrugged at each other. The news would be out soon enough, what difference did it make?

"**Seth imprinted on Maggie"** Jake answered

"**Whoa!"** Emmett exclaimed with the same wide eyes that surrounded the firepit.

"**Mags is gonna freak"** Jess shook his head

"**Why?"** Rosalie asked

"**Maggie doesn't believe in anything supernatural"** Lily answered

"**You'd think that coming from a family of witches, it would make her a bit more open to the idea"** Jess smirked

"**She does know, right?" Alice** asked

"**Yeah"** Lily nodded **"She knows. In every generation there's one witch. For whatever reason, our generation came up with four. Grandma knew there had to be a reason for it so she talked to all of us"**

"**Please" **Jess rolled his eyes** "Mags and I hardly count. You and Nick are the witches" **

"**They were enough for your change, Jess" **Jake reminded

"**Interesting"** Jasper commented

"**It's definitely gonna be interesting to see how it all plans out" **

*****

The howls that came from the woods were unmistakable, Paul was getting lucky. Lil and Jess looked at each other and shook their heads.

"**Something tells me there's gonna be a lot of more that tonight"** Tink giggled** "Our queue to go home"**

"**I agree"** Lil nodded

Since the pack ate pretty much everything in sight, there wasn't much to clean up. After turning the fire out and the many good-byes, everyone ran home, literally.

There was a blue mini parked next to Lil's black one in her driveway. Lil smiled as I looked at her.

"**Great minds think alike" **she shrugged** "Either that or Nick jocked my car"**

Jake helped Lil take thing into the garage Jess had remodeled into a mini apartment when it was thought Nicky was spending the summer. He was planning on staying there while Nicky had his room. After taking all the things he might need, Lil and Jake went to her room to hang out and relax. He knew she wouldn't be able to do so since she was too busy worrying, but he would sure try to distract her. They had just settled snuggly in her bed when the door swung open. A furious Maggie burst through it with Seth in tow.

"**WHAT THE HELL, LILY!!!?"**

"**What's wrong?"** Lil asked even though they both knew.

"**WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM!!!"** Maggie pointed to a sad and worried Seth.

"**You told her?"** Lil asked Seth who bit his lower lip and slowly nodded.

"**You deal with this end and I'll deal with the other**" Jake stated as he jumped off the bed. **"Come on, kid"** he said as he placed his hands on Seth's shoulders and guided him out the door without him saying a word.

"**WHAT KIND OF FREAKY TOWN YOU LIVING IN???"** Maggie yelled **"WEREWOLVES AND VAMPIRES?"**

"**And witches" **Lil added** "You seem to conveniently forget we are witches"**

Jake towed Seth into the trees a few yards from Lil's house. He sat him down against a tree, in case he puked or past out or something, and sat next to him. He didn't know what the kid was going through but could imagine. They could hear perfectly the conversation that was taking place inside and rather than talk to the kid just yet, Jake decided to sit there quietly and listen, hell he was curious too.

"**I don't forget"** Maggie snapped as she paced around Lil's room.

"**Then stop pretending it isn't true"** Lil answered **"The world is filled with gray. And red, and blue and green and millions of colors that you have to get used to"**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" **she asked as she leaned against a corner.

"**What was I supposed to say?" **Lily smiled **"Welcome to LaPush, these are the werewolves and vampires of the neighborhood?"**

"**You could've given me a heads up"**

"**Would you have believed me, Mags?"**

"**I need time to get used to this"** Maggie whispered **"In a freakiness scale, this about tops it all"**

"**I understand" **Lil laughed** "Just do yourself a favor, don't push Seth away. He's the sweetest, kindest guy you can find. And it's not a coincidence that he happens to be Jess's best friend"**

"**I don't know how you can deal with all this" **Maggie stated as she flopped on Lil's bed.

"**I'm a freak too"** Lil laughed as she laid next to her.

"**Times like these I wish I smoked"** Maggie smirked.

"**No you don't"** Lil laughed **"Let's get some fresh air"**

Jake and Seth watched quietly as Lil and Maggie lay on the laundry room's roof, looking up at the stars and talking about random stuff. It was obvious Lil was trying to make light of the situation and it looked like it was working. Seth on the other hand looked just as tormented as he did when Jake got him out of the house.

"**Don't worry about it, bro"** Jake tried to relieve him **"Everything will be ok, she's your soulmate"**

"**Has any imprintee ever rejected us?" **

"**No"** Jake shook his head **"We imprint because they are meant for us, as we are meant for them"**

"**It's a first there are so many of us, it's a first that we are so big, it's a first there is a girl wolf, it's a first there a made wolf and it's a first that werewolves and vampires are friend. This could also be a first"**

The kid had him there. There had definitely been a lot of firsts recently. It would suck that if it were to happen, Seth was the person it would happen to. Lil was right, the kid was the sweetest, kindest soul imaginable, and he didn't deserve it.

Jake and Seth's heads snapped up as Maggie asked Lil **"When did you find out about the werewolf thing?"**

"**Day I met Jake. About 3 months"**

"**Did you freak?"**

"**Almost" **Lil laughed** "But when I saw him as wolf, not when I found out he was one"**

"**YOU SAW HIM AS A WOLF!!!?"  
**

"**Couple hours after we met"** Lil nodded

"**Related to witches, hanging out with vampires, making out with werewolves?" Why can't my life be normal?"**

"**You. Are. Not. Normal. If you'd learned to accept that sooner, you wouldn't be yelling at me right now. Look at me, happy and totally in love, hell, look at Jess, he's one of the now"**

"**WHAT!!!?"**

"**I take it Seth didn't get to that part" **Lil smiled as she turned to Seth and Jake, knowing well where they were.

"**YES, CAUSE THIS IS THE FACE OF SOMEONE WHO KNEW"**

"**What's going on?" **Paul asked as he appeared out of nowhere, huge smile across his face.

"**Where's Nicky?"**

"**Just dropped her off" **he answered as he picked up on Seth's expression** "What's with him? Why you out here like peeping toms?" **

"**Short story" **Jake began "**Seth imprinted on Maggie, they made out as a dare, kid told her everything, she freaked, he's dying, Lil is trying to smooth things over and I'm out here cause he aint going anywhere and I don't think he should be alone"**

"**Fuck, man" **Paul shook his headas he sat next to them** "Talk about buzz kill"**

Nicky stepped out the window and joined Lil and Maggie, laying down between them.

"**Thought you weren't coming home"** Lil smiled

"**Don't you know hook up policies, Lil?" **Maggie laughed** "Sex yes, sleepover, no"**

"**Oh, shut up" **Nicky laughed as she simultaneously smacked them in the legs. **"So, Lil?"**

"**What up?"**

"**You wanna explain the wolf thing to me?"**

"**WHAT???"** Lil and Maggie chorused, sitting up at the speed of light.

Jake and Seth snapped their heads to look at Paul.


	6. Chapter 6

***** So sorry it took me so long to update! Plz plz plz comment! *****

**Chapter – 6**

Lily felt her heart stop and the blood in her veins turn to ice. Nicky couldn't possibly know about the pack. Paul would never spill unless he had imprinted and that was definitely not the case between him and Nick. Attraction, desire, lust, of course, but true love, hell no.

"**What's with you two?"** Nick laughed at Lily and Maggie's expressions. Lily had forgotten how observant Nicky was. She'd picked on the lower back tattoo immediately but she went on about everything else she had picked up on, like the small and delicate wooden wolf charm that hung on the silver link bracelet Jake had done and given to her for her birthday, the dual wolf tribal tattoo the pack (which included Jess) was sporting, same one Lily had on the at- the- moment visible side of her necklace charm (Lily had decided that best way to avoid hurting anyone's feelings was to weekly alternate between the Cullen crest side and the Quileute side). **"All I wanna know is if it represents something"**

"**Unity" **Lily answered with relief** "It represents unity"**

"**Oh, I get it" **Nick nodded** "Like the unity of a pack"**

"**That's exactly what it means"** Lily smiled, glancing over where she knew Jake, Seth and now Paul sat eavesdropping.

"**That's cool" **Nick smiled** "I knew it meant something, it's not like you were that into wolves"**

"**You'd be surprised how much Lil's into wolves nowadays" **Mags smirked

Lily and Maggie laughed out loud as Nicky looked at them like they'd lost their minds. In her typical way, Nick rolled her eyes, and shook her head before shrugging her shoulders as a dismissal.

"**Well misses" **Nick said in her 'beware' tone as she placed her arm around Lily's shoulders** "We have **_**a lot **_**to talk about"**

"**We do?"**

"**Where should we start?" **Nicky smiled as she stroked her chin** "Let's start with the fact that Jess aka mister Armani exchange is now running around in nothing but basketball shorts, that you're wearing a ring in a very significant finger. By the curves you've developed I know for damn sure it isn't a purity ring" **she laughed

When Lily gave Nick a 'what does one have to do with the other' look, Maggie laughed **"She's convinced sex gives you voluptuous curves"**

Nick ignored Maggie and Lil's exchange and went on aboutthe physical changes in Lily "**Your eyes are way lighter than before" **Lily blinked knowingever since the night of the battle, her eyes had gotten a few shades lighter, her hair was slightly curlier and her body was a lot more fit and agile.** "Your powers are so strong I feel like I'm swimming in sparkling water whenever I'm around you" **she laughed. Of course Nickalso noticed Jess's more obvious physical changes and laughed about how Mr. Armani Exchange had turned into Mr. Castaway "**And oh, I don't know, maybe you might wanna tell your cousin **_**and best friend in the world**_** that you're in love with A WEREWOLF???" **Nick laughed as she saw Lily's eyed wider than saucers and her tan skin go snow white **"You honestly thought I didn't know? You really think I would let my little cousin move to a town she don't know anyone at, while her psycho ex-bestfriend is out for her, and not find out if she was gonna be safe?"**

_Sneaky little witch!_ Lily placed her hands on her hips as she cocked a brow** "How long?"**

"**I found out before you moved here"**

"**How long did you watch me, Nicky?"**

"**Only till you got friendly with the pack" **she smiled** "After that I didn't have to worry, I knew they would take care of you"**

"**WHOA, WHOA!!!: **Maggie jumped up** "YOU KNEW IT WAS A WEREWOLF YOU WERE DARING ME TO MAKE-OUT WITH???"**

"**Not about you right now, Mags" **

"**Get over it, Maggie!" **Nicky added** "Don't act like you didn't like it"**

"_**He's **_**not out there freaking out about making out with a witch"**

"**Not the point" **Maggie pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest and slumped back down.

Lily glared at her cousin who smiled with her 'come on' face** "Don't be mad" **Nicky cooed as she wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulders **"Just because you're always taking care of others doesn't mean you don't need someone taking care of you once in a while. You know I only did it because I love you" **When Nick saw Lily wasn't budging, she took her hands and got on her knees **"Please, please, please, don't be mad at me" **she pleaded in the most overdramatic false cry imaginable.

Lily couldn't hold her laugh in no matter how much she tried.** "I hate you" **she smiled**.**

"**I love you too" **Nicky smiled as she hugged her little cousin. **"Now spill"**

Lily completely forgot Jake, Seth and Paul were there in the trees as she and her cousins sat legs crossed on the roof. She spilled alright, told them everything from the moment she and Jess arrived in LaPush to the death match that'd gone down with the newborns. Apart from some gasps, a few 'oh shit's from Nicky and 'oh my god's from Maggie, they were pretty much quiet as Lil talked about meeting Jake, discovering the werewolf and vampire world, being an imprintee, falling in love, her relationship with the pack, Jess's relationship with them, his decision to make the change, their relationship with Bella and the Cullen's, Victoria, the newborns, the progress and onset of her powers, the death match, Manny and his involvement and all the details of the aftermath.

"**Well there's one thing you can always count on" **Nicky laughed** "Your life will never be boring"**

"**Hell nah" **Lily laughed

It was surprisingly easy to go right back to their old ways. Lily felt like she was 13 again, spilling her guts to Nick, who being older and more experienced listened, laughed, gave advice and told her own stories while Maggie, being the youngest and boy clueless sat quietly and giggled shyly. Mags had always been closer to Jess, growing up they were as inseparable as Lily and Nicky but she always loved the juicy girl talk, so even though she would probably run off with Jess in the morning, she spend the rest of the night with the girls as they talked about everything they'd been up to in the months they'd been apart.

*****

Jake woke up to the sound of thumping music that thanks to his acute wolf hearing sounded like it came from the next room. The laughs, giggles and singing that went along with it informed him it was coming from across the road; he could pick up Lil's voice from miles away. He was surprised he'd been able to get any sleep in Seth's tiny twin bed and even more surprised to hear Seth snoring away.

He was sure the kid wouldn't sleep at all. After a few hours of watching the girl's Paul had gone home but Jake couldn't leave the kid alone. He sat with him outside Lil's house until dawn, and it wasn't until the girls went in to sleep that he was able to convince him to go home. Fearing the kid would go looking for Maggie and freak her out for good, Jake slept over.

Jake opened his eyes and couldn't help but laugh as he saw Seth's body draped over a lumpy bean-bag chair in the corner. His laugh wasn't enough to wake him but the smell of food the wind blew in did the job. It was Sunday morning which meant breakfast at Lil's. After they'd been up all night he'd thought it would be more like lunch or dinner at Lil's but at 8:15, after only 3 hours of sleep, the girls proved they were invincible, energy to spare as they not only cooked breakfast but sang and no doubt danced.

After a quick shower, Jake and Seth walked out of the house to see they were beaten there by a few. Collin and Brady had slept over so they were there, Leah joined them as well. Jess was sitting with them as they lounged in the patio, probably waiting for everyone else to arrive. It was nice to see Seth was his usual go-lucky self as he happily joined his usual trio. Without a word they guys laughed out loud as they looked at each other.

"**Dorks"** Leah rolled her eyes

"**That's right" **Collin laughed** "Leah don't know"**

"**Not sure she'd wanna know"** Jake chuckled.

He was sure it would be bittersweet for her to know her little brother had imprinted. Sweet to know Seth had found his soulmate but bitter to know her much younger brother had found it before she did.

'**What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**Seth imprinted" **Brady answered

"**What???" **Leah yelled as she jumped up

"**Shut up, Leah" **Seth whispered** "Don't make a big deal out of it"**

"**When did this happen?"** She asked a bit more calmly. Well, Leah's version of calmly** "Who?"**

"**Last night"** Collin answered in his 'duh' tone.

"**With Maggie"** Brady added

"**Figures"** Leah snapped throwing her hands up in the air **"He imprints on a pale-face"**

"**She is not a pale-face!"** Jess growled at the same time Seth growled **"Shut up, Leah!"**

Jake, Collin and Brady stood as a barrier between Jess and Seth and Leah, who seemed to wince back away from them. Jake wasn't sure if it was because she sensed they really would rip her to shreds or because it was her little brother doing the charging. He couldn't help feeling proud of the kid for standing up to her, then again it's no mystery that love can make you do things you'd ever thought you would.

"**Would you be any less Quileute if your skin didn't tan?" **Seth asked her.

"**Be very careful how you answer, Leah" **Jess warned

Her expression softened as she looked into Seth's eyes. **"I didn't mean to insult her" **she stated** "I'm sorry. I was caught off guard, ok?" **When they gave her a 'whatever' look, she added** "I mean it. I'm really sorry"**

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil showed up, easing the tension as they joked around. It took Sam one look at the situation to figure out what was going on.

"**She knows" **He smiled

"**Can't you tell?" **Jake laughed

"**Quit acting stupid and let's get some grub" **Paul smirked as he walked past everyone and into the house.

"**He's right" **Jess agreed pushing Seth into the house **"But I gotta warn you guys, you're about to see a whole new side of my sis"**

"**Meaning?" **Jake asked

"**Meaning I wouldn't blame you if you ran for the hills" **Jess laughed** "You'll see"** he added as Jake gave him a confused look.

The music was still thumping as they silently made it into the kitchen. There was no doubt they were related, all three girls were in pajamas that consisted of boy boxers and tops. Lil and Nicky had small tank tops as Maggie opted for a baggy t-shirt. Maggie was sitting at the marble island, her back to them, chopping away as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music while Lil and Nicky got down and dirty in mid kitchen, completely unaware of their presence.

"**Lil and Nick individually, a little wild, a little crazy"** Jess whispered **"But together…total madness"**

"**But very nice to look at" **Paul smiled deviously as he cocked his brow.

"**Come on, Mags" **Nicky said as she pulled her shirt** "You know you wanna"**

Maggie pulled away, shaking her head** "I know what Maggie wants" **Lil smiled as she clicked the remote. Nsync's 'Dirty Pop' began to blast through the speakers. Maggie began to move her body causing Lil's smile to widen **"I believe Maggie Mayhem is making an appearance"**

Nicky and Lil danced their way over to Maggie and in a move they'd probably done many times before cause they choreographed it perfectly, Maggie jumped on her stool, Nicky took the one next to hers and Lil jumped up on the counter, dancing away. When Letters To Cleo's 'I want you to want me' began to play they squealed as they jumped around in circles, throwing their hands in the air and moving in ways a body wasn't meant to move.

"**I swear they act like their twelve again"** Jess laughed

As much as they tried not to, they couldn't help but burst out in laughter which caused Nicky and Lil to snap their heads around in their direction. They smiled but Maggie turned beat red as she slumped down, trying to blend into the chair as she hid her face with her hair. Nicky grabbed the control out of Lil's hand as she jumped off the stool. A second later, Paul Anka's 'Puppy Love' began to play. Lil giggled as she glanced over at Nicky who smiled and cocked her brow in response.

Jake leaped over to the island, catching Lil in his arms as she jumped off the counter. As usual, everyone disappeared as he got lost into her glorious eyes, which since the fight with the psycho leeches seemed to glow. Her smile was enough to take his breath away and the touch of her lips never ceased to cause his entire body to tingle.

"**Yuck!" **Jess complained** "Dude, we don't need to see you and my sister have a make-out session!"**

"**Shut up, Jess" **Nicky said** "It's not like we haven't seen you do worse"**

"**We would like details of that" **Jared laughed**.**

"**Don't you dare, Nick" **Jess said with a look of distress

"**Don't get me mad" **Nicky smiled with that mischievous smile of hers

"**Where are the rest of the girls?" **Lil asked as Jake wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"**Claire needed to get new clothes for school" **Quil answered

"**Kim went with them" **Jared added

"**Emily is helping Billy get the house ready for Rachel's arrival" **Sam stated** "She gets here this afternoon. Billy asked me to remind everyone, dinner at his house tonight at seven"**

"**Meeting the sister-in-law" **Nicky smiled **"You scared?" **she asked Lil

"**Should I be?" **Lil asked Jake

"**Nah" **he smiled** "She'll love you, just like everyone does"**

"**Imprinted people"** Leah rolled her eyes

"**Breakfast is ready"** Maggie said in her low, shy voice which sorta reminded everyone she was even there. Everybody except Seth, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"**Boys, sit at the dining table"** Lil instructed** "Jess, take the stools"**

"**You" **Nicky said grabbing Leah's hand** "Stay with us. You might be a wolf too but you're a girl, which means you stick with us"**

Lil immediately had 16 eyes intensely staring at her, especially Sam's. She shook her head answering his silent question. "**She knew before I ever did"**

Nicky automatically knew what the drama was about and rolled her eyes before exhaling sharply and placing her hands on her hips **"I am witch too, remember?"** she said to Sam **"I had to do my homework, I wasn't gonna let my family move here without knowing who or what they would be surrounded by"**

To everyone's surprise, it was Leah who spoke** "All things considered it's best she knows"** when she saw everyone's mouth wide open, she rolled her eyes and continued** "Jess is part of the pack, Lily is with Jake, and Seth imprinted on short-stuff over there"**

"**Guess your right" **Sam smiled** "With Rachel in town, she'll be spending a lot of time with Emily and Kim which means we all have to be a lot more guarded and cautious. It's nice to know here is somewhere we don't have to pretend"**

They all laughed and joked around as they ate breakfast, crowded around the dining table. With eight chairs and four stools, they were 2 seats short, problem that was solved as Lil sat in Jake's lap and Nicky unexpectedly sat in Embry's. No need to say he was more than happy about it.

"**So what are we doing today?"** Nicky asked the group

"**Cliff diving" **Lil beamed** "Can we please go cliff diving?"**

The outburst that followed made it obvious everyone was in agreement with Lil.

"**You sure?"** Sam asked Lil as he glanced over Nicky and Maggie.

"**Scary as hell but a total rush"** Lil said to the girls

"**I'm in"** Nicky smiled

Everyone turned to Maggie, who wanted to hide under the table.

"**Don't worry Mags" **Lil smiled** "We won't let anything happen to you"**

"**Fine" **Maggie exhaled "**Let's go cliff diving"**

"**Let's go cliff diving" **Lil and Nicky chorused with big smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter – 7**

Lily and Nicky had a hell of a time convincing Maggie to wear a swimsuit, Leah wasn't as hard as Lily expected. It wasn't so hard to get Leah to wear a copper tone one-piece suit with its matching booty shorts, probably cause other than the shorts, it was pretty much what she wore on a daily basis. Of course Nick was more than happy to show off her curves in a green and white polka-dot bikini with white booty shorts. Lily went with a black halter-top bikini and black-and-pink plaid booty shorts. They were able to convince Mags of rocking a red bikini that looked awesome on her ivory skin but she slapped on some big'ol surfing shorts over it…ugh!

It was the end of August, which technically was still summer, at least in California it would be. LaPush however was always cold and wet but they were fortunate to have a nice sunny day, it was only about 70 degrees but due to the heat radiating from the pack, it would be hot. The girls waited as Mags applied an entire bottle of 1000spf sunblock while the boys impatiently yelled from downstairs.

"**Are you sure you won't burst into flames at the sight of sun"** Leah teased Maggie

"**She's never been able to tan"** Lily laughed

"**Obviously"**

"**Maggie has only had two skin tones, snow white"** Nick smiled doing her best impersonation on Vanna White, Mags being the display **"And cherry red if she spends more than five minutes in the sun without sunblock. Or gets embarrassed" **she added as Mags changed colors at the outburst of laughter from Lily and Leah.

"**If you guys are done laughing at my expense, we can go now"**

"**About time!" **Jess yelled from the living room

Since they would be jumping into the ocean and swimming into the caves, carried by the guys back and forth, there was no point in wearing any shoes that would have to be fetched later. Lil didn't explain all that, she just told Nick and Mags no shoes, they gave her a wtf look but trusted her enough to agree. By the time they made it down the stairs the guys were eagerly waiting outside.

Leah walked out with a threatening glare to the guys, a silent 'say something and die'. Nick did her best runway walk to stand next between Embry and Paul who were very happy to see her. Lily's eyes were bonded to the warmth and pull of Jake's as she made her way to his awaiting arms. Maggie of course stared at the floor as she practically ran to hide behind Jess. Everyone laughed as they looked at Seth who was practically about to pass out.

"**Breathe, bro"** Jake whispered to him

"**Let's roll"** Paul stated, throwing Nick over his shoulder as he took off. A few following behind.

Lily jumped on Jake's back and as he positioned her, holding her from her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she turned to Maggie. **"Will you let Seth carry you?"**

She didn't answer. She glanced at Seth before looking over at Jess.** "It's better if he does it"** Jess stated, knowing she was waiting for him to offer.

"**Ok"** she nodded, causing Seth's face to glow from happiness as she jumped on his back.

Like usual, they were at the side of the cliff in no –time. Lily was glad to hear Maggie giggling; Nick's laughter was heard throughout the wood as she knew it would be.

"**Why didn't you tell us?"** Nicky laughed

"**It's better when you don't know what to expect**" Lily smiled

"**It was freaking awesome. Even you have to admit that, Mags"**

"**It was"** Maggie smiled as she jumped off Seth.

Jake and Lily smiled at each other as they noticed Seth and Maggie were holding hands. Given the case being so 'delicate' everyone seem to agree it was best not to make a big deal about it.

Noticing that they were standing at the bottom of the cliff and not at the top, Lily what was coming It was time to hear the guys give their 'it's too dangerous' speech they loved to give her, the one that never worked but they never seemed to forget.

Since they were little girls, Lily and Nicky could have entire conversations without saying a word. They couldn't read each other's minds but somehow they knew what the other one was thinking. After a few people freaked out about it, they were careful not to make it obvious, but it was always fun, and useful in situations like the one they were in. All it took was a few facial expressions for them to be on the same page.

"**We're jumping from the top"** Nicky stated as Sam was about to begin his speech. "If you can do it, so can we" he was about to argue when she cut him off "And don't give us that, it's not the same crap cause y'all might be werewolves, but we're witches"

"**Which means we can jump together and have a good time, or we can zap you guys and leave you stuck here while we weak defenseless girls jump on our own"** Maggie added, shocking the hell out of everyone.

"**So what do you say, boys?" **Lily laughed** "You jump with us and keep us safe, or you can watch from here as we jump and **_**hope**_** we're safe?"**

"**That's blackmail" **Sam smiled, a little amused.

"**Let's not call it that" **Nicky smiled

"**That's what it is"**

"**I know, but let's not call it that"**

They gave in and allowed the girls to jump from the top, the six story drop. _Like they had a choice. _Some jumped, some were pushed and some were thrown. Jake gave Lily a quick kiss before tossing Seth over and jumping after him. Lily, Nicky, Maggie and Leah intertwined their fingers and jumped together as Sam watched them. As the always protective alpha, he had to make sure everyone jumped safely before taking his dive. Their squeals were no doubt heard throughout LaPush, but it was the most liberating experience imaginable and they loved it.

As soon as they hit the cold water, Lily felt Jake's strong arms around her. It wasn't surprising to see Seth's arms automatically went around Maggie, what was surprising was to see her smile and allow him to do so. Another big surprise was to see Embry grab onto Nicky, she of course had no problem with it.

Lily let out a loud laugh which cause Jake to look at her in confusion "**Told ya I would jump from the top again" **

"**You sneaky little witch" **he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"**I would like the girls to see the underwater pools" **Lily smiled, knowing Jake would never deny her anything.** "Can we please go?"**

"**Alright" **he nodded **"Seth! Embry! Cave!"**

*********

**N**icky and Maggie loved the cave as much as Lil expected them to. The cave was something special, even more so to Lil and Jake. They shared a little smile, remembering the last time they'd been there. Observant as ever, Nicky picked up on it.

"**I take it you two have been here alone"** she whispered with that mischievous smile of hers.

"**Yup"** Lil smiled as Jake wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"**Nice memories?"**

"**V**_**ery **_**nice" **Lil smiled even wider** "This is my second time here"**

"**So the other time was your **_**first time?"**_

"**Uh huh" **Lil nodded

"**Lucky bitch" **Nicky laughed as she playfully pushed Lil and Jake.

The rest of the pack continued to cliff dive and they could hear the hollering as they jumped, followed by the loud splashes. Seth and Maggie went on their own to talk and splash around in one of the shallow pools and Lily and Nicky pulled Jake and Embry in the other direction to give the kids a chance to talk, alone.

"**Did I tell you I was accepted to Notre Dame, Michigan and **_**Washington State**_**?"** Nicky stated, trying to hold a smile when Lil snapped her head around.

"**Wasn't the plan to attend UCLA?"**

"**No honey" **Nicky smiled** "The plan was for **_**us**_** to attend UCLA, but that obviously is **_**so **_**not happening" **she added glancing over at Jake. **"Guess I'll give another college a try"**

"**Washington State is pretty cool"**

"**I'll find out on Tuesday"** Nicky smiled

"**Don't mess with me, woman"**

"**Attending WSU Seattle will allow me to visit on weekends"**

"**You serious?"**

"**Dead. I gotta be there tomorrow to get my dorm room all set up cause classes start Tuesday"**

The screams that followed echoed several minutes after they stopped jumping up and down.

"**What about Maggie?"** Embry asked before Jake could.

"**She just finished school on Friday and amazingly she convinced mom and dad to let her spend her vacations here" **Nicky answered** "For the next three months, she's all yours"**

"**Seth will love that"** Jake smiled

"**Definitely" **Lily laughed** "It just sucks that you gotta leave tomorrow"**

"**Actually I gotta leave tonight" **Nick pouted

"**Why?" **Lil asked with the same little pout which made Embry and Jake laugh.

"**Gotta be there at 7 to get the keys, movers arrive at 8" **Nicky answered before giving Lil a very meaningful look** "So?"**

"**So… Embry and I are gonna go jump again"** Lil smiled and turned to give Jake a quick kiss before grabbing Embry's hand **"You're carrying me"** she said as she pulled him **"Be nice" **Lil said to Nicky before she and Embry disappeared.

"**Is this where you give me the 'hurt her and I'll kill you' speech"** Jake smiled.

"**I wouldn't kill you" **Nicky smiled as she pushed him down to sit **"Why would I do that when it'd be so much funer to kill only **_**parts**_** of you?"** she smirked as she glanced at his shorts. Something told him she wasn't kidding and the look on his face made her laugh as she sat, leg crossed, across from him. **"I like you" **she smiled **"The fact that you make Lily happy is enough for me to **_**accept**_** you, but I actually like you"**

"**Means a lot to me cause you mean a lot to Lily" **

"**Lil doesn't need anyone to take care of her, she can do that herself, and very well" **she smiled **"But you guard her with your life just like I would"**

"**Always"**

"**I know" **she laughed** "You love her just as much as she loves you" **she smiled before making a disgusted face **"You guys are so sweet and in love I can go into diabetic coma just by being too close" **

"**So if this is not a warning, or threat" **he added as she cocked her brow "**Then what is it about?"**

Nicky glanced over at Maggie, which was all it took from her to grab Seth and say **"We're gonna go jump again"** as they disappeared up the rocky cliff.

"**I need you to understand just how powerful Lil is" **she said in a serious tone**.  
**

"**I already know"**

"**Boy" **she smiled** "You have seen nothing yet. Lil herself doesn't even know what she's capable of doing"**

"**Good or bad?"**

"**Lil would never do harm intentionally" **she snapped** "Protecting someone she love's though, that's a totally different story. But you've already seen that" **she smiledcausing Jake to smile as well.** "The witch gene sometimes skip generations but when there is one, it's only one" **when Jake looked at her a bit confused, she smiled. **"For example, a witch has 4 kids, they all carry the gene, but it stays dormant, none of them have powers, from those kids come a dozen grandkids, all carry the gene but only one has powers. That **_**one**_** is the witch for that generation. Tricky thing is that just cause you're a witch doesn't necessarily mean one of your kids will be, it can be your sibling's kid or grandkid. My mom and aunt were bypassed as witches, because of what was known, when I turned 13 and gained powers, grandma believed I was it and gave me the book of shadows, which is where I got all this info from. I knew better, I knew I wasn't it. Lil has had powers all her life, something that only happens once a century. A century, Jake. That's not all, the only time, **_**only time**_** a generation has had more than one witch was during the Salem witch hunt, that was over 300 years ago, which like grandma said, we have a purpose"**

"**Purpose?"**

"**Jess's purpose was to join your pack, to help save many lives, including Lil's. I'm not sure where Mags and I fit into it, but I know it has something to do with Lil, I can feel it. Which brings me to Lil and the reason I wanted to talk to you" **she wiggled her brows** "Are warm, sunny days common here?"**

"**No" **Jake answered though it seemed like she already knew.

"**Don't you think that it's conveniently coincidental that it's that way the day Lil wants to go cliff diving?"**

The moment the words left Nicky's mouth, Jake remembered the guys discussing that topic earlier. They had never experienced such weather for that time of year; they hardly ever experienced it in the middle of summer, much less then beginning of fall. **"It was her?"**

Nicky nodded **"Unconsciously, but yeah"** she smiled **"She has affinity for the elements. She can obviously control them which means she can also call upon them for power, which I think she already is. Wind gives you speed, earth gives you strength, water gives you agility, and fire gives you will. Sound familiar?" **Jake nodded in amusement** "I thought so" **she nodded thoughtfully** "Lil needed these for the battle but the fact that they're getting stronger means she's gonna need them again" **she said biting her lower lip and scooting back a bit as if she knew what his reaction would be** "I know this is gonna sound weird and it probably won't make sense till later, but my dream told me to give this information to you and not Lil" **

"**Dream" **It would make sense that she like Tink's visions, as a witch, Nicky would have dreams.

"**My guess is that if Lil knew, she would probably block it. Something she shouldn't do cause she's gonna need it" **she explained** "Because this is all unconscious right now, she will have no clue, which means it'll be your job to let her know when the time comes for it" **Jake nodded** "Promise?"**

"**I promise"**

**The loud hollering and multiple splashes were warnings that the pack was on its way.**

"**We never had this conversation" **she smiled as she got up. Jake stayed sitting as he stared at the sand, wondering what could be the reason behind it all **"Don't worry about it, Jake"** she laughed as she offered her hand for help getting up** "No one and nothing can touch her, specially now" **

"**You sure?"**

"**Trust me" **she winked.

He smiled, somehow confident that she was right. No one and nothing would ever touch his Lil. Not as long as he was breathing.

They spent the next few hours splashing around in the shallow pools and Jake couldn't help notice that Nicky was keeping her distance from Paul and focusing more on Embry, not that he could blame her. Lil seemed to make that same observation and silently called Nicky with a head tilt.

"**Tired of Paul so soon?" **Lil whispered jokingly

"**The boy belongs to someone else" **she smiled** "He just don't know it yet"**

Before Lil or Jake could ask anything, the guys began to holler about starving and how it was time to raid Lil's fridge and began to make their way up the rocky wall. Nicky called Embry over and jumped on his back causing Paul to let out a low growl. As if she knew what they were thinking, Nicky turned and smiled deviously at Jake and Lil.

"**You're in for a big surprise"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter – 8**

The afternoon went by way too fast. Cliffdiving really worked up their appetite, not that the pack needed an excuse, they were _always_ hungry. After emptying out Lily's refrigerator, they decided to just hang out and watch a couple of movies after which the imprinted few ran out to see their other halves. Maggie ran off with the quartet (Jess, Seth, Collin and Brady) to Jess's bachelor pad (garage turned studio) to play video games. Jake, always knowing what Lily needed, took off with Embry and Paul, claiming they needed to upgrade something in the Rabbit.

Lily didn't know just how much she missed having family around until Nicky got there. Of course she had Jess, her little brother who she loved with all her heart but she always made sure to keep things cool and under control in front of him, or at least appeared to. The kid needed stability and solidity in his life so when she needed someone to hold her while she had a good cry, bring her up when she was down, or laugh and enjoy with when she was happy, grandma had been her go-to person. After she passed away, Nicky took over that role. Nick and Lily had always been close, so close their brains seemed to be in the same frequency but when their grandmother was no more, Nick decided it was her responsibility to not only be the best friend and partner in crime, but her rock.

Lily's life had changed a lot; she had her love and other half Jake, a pack of brothers (and sister) and a clan of cousins, all of whom were extremely overprotective and none of who'd take Lily breaking down and crying very well or allow her to act wild and cry due to the danger. And to werewolves and vampires, _everything_ was dangerous. Lily needed Nicky, reason why it was so hard to say goodbye, the only thing that consoled her was knowing she would be seeing a lot more of her.

She was hugging Nick goodbye when the pack showed up to do the same. The pack was very tight, what was important to one, was important to all, and by showing up they proved Lily was one more of the pack. It was so sweet, thoughtful and moving but being the testosterone driven bunch they were, it was best if she didn't say anything about it. The kiss on the cheek they each got was enough.

24 hours was not enough time and Lily couldn't stop the tears as she gave Nick a last hug.

"**Don't cry"** Nicky smiled **"I'll be back on Friday"** she tightened her hug as she laughed **"I'm gonna be here so much you're gonna be asking me to stay away"**

"**Not happening" **Lily chuckled

Nicky took a step back to look into Lily's eyes and held her hands** "Things are different now" **she smiled as she looked around at the group before bringing her eyes back** "Never again Lil, never again will you and Jess be alone" **

"**Never" **The pack chorused **"We are all one big family" **Sam added

"**I leave you in good hands" **Nicky smiled as she twirled Lily in to Jake's arms** "Big, strong hands at that" **she added with the mischievous smile she was known for **"See you Friday" **she winked.

With a smile and a wave, Nicky jumped on her blue mini and sped off. Once the car was outta sight, Lil exhaled sharply and leaned back against Jake, until then realizing she had been holding her breath.

"**You ok?"** he whispered as he kissed her hair. She nodded with watery eyes, knowing that if she spoke, she would probably start crying. ** "You sure?" **he asked as he tightened his arms around her.

Before she could answer her cell rang.

"**Hello"**

"**Hey sweetheart"** Billy's cheery voice answered **"Are the dum-dums with you?"**

"**Yup"** she smiled **"All of them. You want me to put you on speaker"**

"**Please, sweetie"**

"**Okey dokey"** Lily laughed and slid her phone onto speaker **"You're on"**

"**Did I not say dinner at seven?"** Billy's voice boomed, all traces of the sweet funny guy she had been talking to, gone.

"**Sorry dad, we're on our way"** Jake answered

"**Boy, your sister hasn't been home in over a year. Least you could do is be here on time for her welcome dinner"**

"**That's my fault" **Lily interrupted **"I kinda held them up"**

"**No it isn't sweetheart"** he said in his sweet voice again before directing himself to the guys again **"Here, now!"**

"**Of course" **Sam answered** "We will be there in 5"**

"**Hurry up!"** he ordered **"And bring some ice" **he switched voices again** "Honey?"**

"**Yes" **Lily answered

"**Thank you"**

Lily slid her phone, ending the call. Emily had been with Billy all day and Kim was supposed to meet them there with Claire so Sam asked Paul to accompany Jess, Collin and Brady to the store for the ice. Since Rachel was unaware of the werewolf thing and it was supposed to remain that way, they needed to extra careful. To avoid raising any red flags, Lily tossed Paul the keys to her mini so he and the kids could drive to the store and not run. For the same reason the rest of them piled into Jess's Escalade. Let's just say that stuffing 6 huge guys 2 girls and a shorty into a suv that's supposed to fit 7 average-sized adults, not easy.

After squeezing themselves out, very similar to a clown car being emptied, absolutely hilarious, the guys ran into Billy's small living room. The room itself wasn't all that small, but when filled with several humongous teens, it looked tiny. Lily couldn't help notice that the one that should be running in was taking his sweet time.

"**What's up" **Lily smiled as she intertwined their fingers** "Don't you wanna see your sister?"**

"**I do, but"** he exhaled looking a bit annoyed.

"**But what?" **she laughed, playfully poking his stomach** "Is the big bad wolf **_**afraid**_**?"**

"**Hell no" **he smiled, lifting his brow in that cocky way she found irresistible **"I just hate the idea of having to sneak around in my own house"**

**"It's only for a little while" **she reasoned** "Besides, she thinks you're gonna be at school, which leaves you all morning to run around with the pack. And since you have an extremely hot girlfriend now, you just can't stay away from" **she smiled, posing and batting her eyes for a second** "She's gonna expect you to hang around with me most afternoons. A few family dinners won't kill you"**

"**I love you" **he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her to land his blazing lips on hers.

"**Me too"** she smiled, breaking the kiss **"But if we don't get in there now, Billy's gonna come for us"**

"**We don't want that"** Jake laughed as he placed her down and gave her another kiss.

Billy was waiting for them in the doorway. He announced Jake's arrival and as he and his sister had their reunion hug, Billy and Lily shared their usual hug, kiss and exchange of compliments. Lily smiled as she saw Rachel looking incredibly small in Jake's big arms. Rachel was about 5'7, slender, same tanned skin as Jake's, long straight jet-black hair that ended at her waist and same big black eyes as Jake's and Billy's, and just as kind. After Jake finished twirling her around and her head stopped spinning, she set her eyes on Lily and smiled.

Jake placed his hands on her shoulders and guided his sister to stand in front of Lily then went to wrap his arms around her, resting his chin on Lily's shoulder. **"This is my sister Rachel, Rach this is my Lil"**

"**The reason you're so busy"** she teased **"Hi Lily" **she smiled with a hug before turning to Billy **"You weren't lying, she is very pretty"**

"**Pretty?"** Jake smirked **"Try beautiful, gorgeous, glorious"**

"**Don't listen to him" **Lily laughed** "He's a little bias" **

**"No" **Rachel laughed** "He's a lot in love"**

The Black house was incredibly stuffy with 14 people lounging around, especially when six out of them took the space of two. They couldn't get dinner stated until Paul and the boys arrived with the ice so while Billy and the pack crowded around the tv watching some sort of sports program, Emily and Kim used the 'we'll get everything ready' excuse to hide in the kitchen, Leah and Maggie used the 'we'll play with Claire" excuse to go outside and Lily and Rachel joined them, sitting in the porch talking and getting to know each other.

A few minutes later Lily heard the music from her mini's system blaring up the road. Leah and Maggie continued playing and or chasing Claire around but Lily and Rachel walked over to help out with the bags of ice, not that the guys needed help but Rachel couldn't know that. Lily introduced Jess to Rachel and after Collin and Brady quickly hugged her, they grabbed the bags of ice and ran in. Lily was sure the reason Paul was taking so long was because he wanted her to fight him for the keys to her car. The moment she saw his face she knew that was definitely not the case. She couldn't help but laugh, Jake and Billy were not gonna be happy campers.

*****

Jess, Collin and Brady ran in, ice bags in hand which meant they could finally eat; problem was the girls were taking forever. After several minutes, just as Jake was gonna go out and get them, Maggie walked in with Claire. A few steps behind were Leah and Lil, trying to hold in laughter, failing miserably.

"**What's so funny"** he asked Lil as she walked into his arms. She bit her lip, her body shaking in silent laughter as she looked over at Leah.

"**You'll see"** Leah answered for her

"**Remember what Nick said earlier about Paul?"** Lil giggled

Just as the words "The boy belongs to someone else, he just don't know it yet" ran across his mind, Rachel and Paul walked in.

"**Oh hell no!" **Rachel was batting her eyes and smiling flirtatiously at Paul who was practically drooling as he followed her in like a puppy. Any imprinted person could recognize that dazed look. _This can't be happening!_ Jake couldn't care less if Paul imprinted, but why the hell did it have to be with his sister?

His shout was enough for Leah and Lil to burst into laughter. Everyone else turned to him and the moment they followed his gaze and realized the horror he was witnessing, they burst into laughter too. Apart from Paul and Rachel who were practically unaware of anything but each other, his dad who was in shock and Jake who was suddenly feeling sick, everyone was laughing.** "This is not funny"**

"**You have to admit it's a little funny"** Lil said trying to contain her laughter

"**Careful what you wish for, ha bro?"** Quil laughed, throwing is arm over Jake's shoulders

"**What the hell you talking about?"**

"**You're the one that kept saying you'd wished he'd imprinted so he'd mellow out"** Embry laughed.

"**Enough, everybody"** his dad's voiced boomed, causing everyone to quiet down **"Let's have some dinner"**

Jake looked at his dad, who shrugged. There was nothing anyone could do, he knew that, but the fact that his dad conformed to it so quickly, ticked him off. Lil, knowing him so well, picked up on it immediately.

"**Are you happy with me?"** she whispered in his ear

"**Of course"** he answered automatically **"You're the best thing in my life, hell, you are my life"**

"**And I'm the happiest I've ever been, thanks to you"** she smiled, melting his heart. The smile that crossed his face was wider than the entire room** "So why wouldn't you want your sister to have the same?"** she cocked her brow the way she did when she knew she'd won an argument.

"**But Paul?" **he whined

"**Think of it this way"** she chuckled **"Now you don't have to sneak around"**

Lil could always make things seem less than what they were, she had a way to find the good out of the worst situations, of making mountains look like speed bumps. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. His life was filled with chaos, violence and the unexpected but with one little smile or a loving look from those glorious eyes, he received calmness, peace and the strength to get through anything.

She was the only thing that got him through that awkward dinner. He focused all his attention on her and she did her best to get his mind of the Paul-Rachel-imprint situation. Rachel had boyfriends before but he'd been at an age where he'd make fun of the guy and embarrass her. Sure he would probably still do that if it were any other guy, but looking at Paul drooling with lovestruck eyes was weird and then knowing he would hear all his sickening thoughts about his sister later, that sucked, big time.

Since the inside of his house was too small to fit everyone, they all lounged around the porch and front yard, eating out of paper plates, catching up on what everyone was up to and reminiscing about old times. They were having such a good time, Jake had completely forgotten about his sister's imprinting. He hadn't even noticed Rachel and Paul had left the reunion until Quil pointed it out.

"**They went for a walk"** his dad stated. They all looked at each other knowing that was code for 'they went to have _the talk'_.

To change the subject and lighten the mood, his dad brought out his guitar. Everyone had to take a turn singing a song. Jess and Lil had the girls in verge of tears as they sang a duet of Ben E. King's 'Stand By Me' and then Lily took him to a whole other galaxy as she sang Ritchie Valens's 'We Belong Together' to him, her glorious eyes staring into his. The cheering and hollering that followed brought him back to earth. After that act no one wanted to sing a solo, they solved the problem by making it a group sing-a-long. Sing-a-long that stopped mid song when Paul and Rachel placed foot on the porch.

All eyes turned to Rachel, who crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head as she looked around at everyone's face.

"**You bunch of weirdos"** she smiled as Paul placed his arm around her waist **"Well don't stop singing"**

Jake shook his head and looked at his dad, who shrugged as he shook his head. Lil smiled at him and squeezed his knee. And with that, Jake got stuck with Paul as a brother-in-law to-be someday. Ugh!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter – 9**

Lily was waist deep in boxes, looking for the blankets she had put away long ago. She'd forgotten how cold the nights in LaPush were. For months Jake always showed up around dawn (just as the cold reached its peak) to keep her warm. Jake was her human thermal blanket but they'd agreed that he'd be sleeping at home until Rachel got used to things. Truth be told, Lily and Billy agreed, Jake was forced to do so, and to say he was not happy about it was an understatement, he reluctantly agreed to stay put at home (at night) for a week. With 4 more nights to go, Lily needed an extra blanket or she was gonna freeze to death.

Alice sneaking into her bed in the middle of the night 'to make sure she was ok' didn't help the situation. Of course that was Alice code for 'I'm bored and decided to come bug you'. Esme was keeping Emmett and Jasper very busy, building the house that would be for Edward and Bella, so it was leaving Alice (who's only job had been designing the closet space and buying everything that would go in it) with a lot of free time. It was a good thing that around dawn Alice had a vision that caused her to leave in a hurry. Normally Lily would worry but that occurrence had been very common in the last few days. Everytime she'd _see_ something was done wrong (which meant not to her liking) she'd run off to make sure they fixed it. What did seem unusual was that she hadn't been heard from since, so when Lily's phone began to buzz, she knew who text was from.

It was 3am and only three people ever texted her at that time, Jess, Jake and Alice. Jess had been fast asleep for hours and Jake had already called for the night, so that only left her favorite pixie. When Lily slid her phone open, she got a chill down her spine that alerted her something was wrong.

**WE NEED U 2 COME OVER ASAP!!! PLZ DON'T TELL A-N-Y-O-N-E!!! **

Lily could feel her hands getting clammy as she texted back **Be there in 20. **

It was a good thing she was still dressed, she would've probably run out in her pj's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself and get her emotions under control. After a quick second, she jumped over the boxes and ran over to her desk for pen and paper.

_Had to run out for a minute. Got my cell with me, if you need me text. Lil_

She placed the note on her pillow, just in case anyone looked for her, pulled on a hoodie, grabbed her car keys and ran down to her car as fast as she could. She quickly cast a concealment spell and hauled ass to the Cullen house. As she expected, Alice and Jasper were outside waiting for her.

Lily ran to them, she was in such a hurry she forgot to uncast the spell. Vampires are used to seeing everything and hearing everything, they're not used to being taken by surprise, they don't like it and don't take it very well. When she suddenly appeared before them, she damn near gave them a heart attack, or the closest thing to it a vampire can have.

"**You **_**NEVER**_** sneak up on a vampire"** Alice scolded as she straightened up from her defensive crouch

"**It is a very good thing we can recognize your scent anywhere"** Jasper added after stopping mid hiss.

"**So sorry"** Lily answered, taking a step back **"I had to conceal myself so I could fast-and-furious it over here" **Alice and Jasper laughed as they gave her a hug.** "What's going on?"**

Their smiles faded as Alice answered **"Bella needs to talk to you" **

"**Bella and Edward are back" **Lily nodded thoughtfully.

She knew the news was coming, she'd been expecting it. The only way for Bella to be with her soulmate and husband was for her to become a vampire, even the pack understood that. They weren't thrilled about Bella's choice but they'd accepted it. Jake's only fear was that something would go wrong in the process, resulting in her death but Bella needing to talk to her meant that was not the case so Lily couldn't understand what the big fuss was about. Jasper obviously picked up on her confusion.

"**Lily, its best if you go inside and see what all this is about" **

"**Everyone's waiting for you in the living room"** Alice added as she towed Lily inside.

As soon as Lily walked through the door, Emmett scooped her up in a bear hug as he always did. Carlisle and Esme were behind him, waiting for him to put her down.

"**Thank you for coming, honey"** Esme smiled with a hug.

"**We appreciate you coming in such a hurry"** Carlisle added

"**That's what family's for"** she smiled **"Where's Bella?"**

"**Right here"** answered a frail voice that sounded similar to Bella's, if she were whispering.

The first thing Lily noticed was Edward, tensely sitting in a chair, looking incredibly distraught. He looked over at Lily and forced a smile as he nodded in greeting before returning his eyes to the place Bella's voice came from. Feeling uneasy, she followed his stare, scared of what she might see. What she saw was a frail, still human Bella, looking like she had been dragged across Forks, twice.

Bella was curled up in the couch, covered by a thin blanket. Somehow she looked smaller, thinner, her skin looked as if it were paper, about to rip and snow white, which of course made the dark circles under her eyes even more prominent. Her hair was in a messy bun, wet curls sticking to her skin thanks to the beads of sweat that were running down her neck. Bella smiled at Lily and that simple action appeared to wear her out. It was not good; it was not good at all.

Lily was definitely taken by surprise; she was not expecting anything like that. She was expecting to find a beautiful, happy, vampire Bella, not a dying one. She internally winced at that thought but that was exactly what was happening, she was dying. Becoming a vampire meant dying to become the undead but her gut, and the look in Edward's face, told her that unfortunately that was not the case. Erasing all bad thoughts from her mind, Lily walked over to Bella and gave her a gentle hug, afraid of hurting her. It was then she noticed Rosalie was sitting on the floor besides Bella's head, well sitting wasn't the word to use, 'on guard' was more like it. There were two things wrong with that, one, why did Rosalie feel she needed to guard Bella inside the Cullen house and two, Rosalie didn't like Bella.

As a human Bella was seen by Rosalie as a constant temptation for her family, a liability, but her choice to become a vampire made it even worse. Rosalie hated being a vampire, her biggest dream had been to get married, have kids, raise them in a loving home and grow old with her husband, surrounded by her children and grandchildren. She felt vampirism robbed her of that dream and the fact that Bella would throw that chance away, really pissed her off. For all those reasons, Rosalie kept her distance from Bella, seeing them so close was a bit eerie.

Rosalie stood for a brief second to give Lily a hug, after which she went back to her post. But not before giving Edward a deadly glare. Nothing was making sense.

"**So?"** Lily smiled as she gently sat at the other edge of the couch **"How can I serve you Mrs. Cullen?"**

"**Rosalie?"** Bella whispered **"Can you help me get up?"**

"**You sure?" **Lily asked at the same time Rosalie said** "You shouldn't"**

"**I need Lily to see why she's here"** Bella answered

Bella tossed the blanket aside, allowing Lily to see how much smaller she had gotten. At 5'4 and 110lbs she'd never been all that big to begin with, but at the moment her arms and legs looked like twigs, twigs that could break at any minute. But it was when she stood (with Rosalie's help) that Lily gasped. Bella looked like a worm that had swallowed a marble. The giggle that Lily let out caused everyone to turn to her with look that clearly meant they thought she'd gone mad.

"**You just caused me twenty bucks"** she smiled at Bella

"**What…do….you…..mean"** Bella struggled out as Rosalie settled her back on the couch.

"**I had a bet going that the positive pregnancy test that **_**Alice**_**"** she smiled turning to Alice and back to Bella **"Was so imminent was mine, would be Emily's. I never imagined it was you"**

"**That's because no one thought it was possible"** Alice whispered thoughtfully then beamed **"Oh my god! I had forgotten that!"**

**  
**Obviously she remembered the vision she and Lily had in the clearing. Along the way they had figured out that Lily's protection spell went beyond keeping Edward out of her head; it also kept him picking her up in other people's minds, reason why he had no idea what Alice and Lily were so cheery about. He sank deeper in the chair, placing his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands.

"**Let me guess"** Lily smirked **"He's blaming himself?" **she asked Bella, who nodded **"Some things never change" **she shook her head.

Lily knew Bella was not gonna die. She would be present at her wedding, she'd seen it. Same way she'd seen Seth holding a little girl that looked a lot like Edward. He was gonna end up with his wife and a daughter, but there was no way she could convince him of that at the moment so she wasn't even gonna try.

"**It**_** is**_** my fault!"** Edward exclaimed as he shot up from the chair** "This should have never happened!"**

Immediately Rosalie jumped into a defensive crouch, hissing at him and protecting Bella, actually protecting the baby. The entire family jumped into action to keep things peaceful as Bella looked at Edward, filled with worry and compassion. Lily knew exactly what was going on. Edward didn't want her to go through with the pregnancy and Rosalie was making sure he didn't get his way. And by the way Esme ran to Bella side, Emmett stood in front of Rosalie, Carlisle stood between Emmett and Edward, as Jasper held Edward back and Alice separated herself from the situation, everyone in the family had a different stand.

Picking a side was not the reason Lily was called. Bella's emotions exuded from her like shockwaves, she needed help with Jake. Knowing Jake the way they did, they knew what stand he would take. Jake would not want her to go through with the pregnancy, only because of what it was doing to her, and the final price it might cost her. That meant it would be up to Lily to convince Jake, and ultimately the pack, that everything was gonna be ok. Not an easy task.

"**Don't worry about Jake"** Lily assured, knowing that's what Bella needed to hear **"I'll take care of things from that end"** she just didn't know how. She also needed to have as much info as possible. **"But I do need to know everything"**

It was more than obvious that no one knew pregnancy was a possibility between humans and vampires; therefore information on the subject was scarce. Carlisle went on explaining the little they had established, the first and most obvious, the pregnancy was developing much faster than a normal one, about a week per day as much as he could tell. Second thing established the baby was not compatible with Bella's system and it was sucking the life out of her, literally. Everything that went down was coming back up and her body was not absorbing the nutrients she was given intravenously, reason why she was so thin and weak and reason why Edward was going nuts.

After getting the 'medical' aspect of the circumstances, Bella and Lily were left alone to get into good'ol girl talk. Rosalie needed to 'eat' and Lily being there gave her a chance to do so. She knew she would never allow someone to touch Bella. The rest of the family used the same excuse to leave, the only who stayed behind was Alice, but instead of joining them she went into the kitchen.

Bella needed to take her mind off things and Lily knew just how to do it. They talked about the bonfires and bbqs and movie nights the Cullen's had shared with the pack and told her about her cousins, and Seth and Paul's imprinting. Finally warmed up, Bella began to get into the good stuff, they were in the middle of juicy x-rated gossip when they heard banging coming from the kitchen where Alice was up to something. Lily looked towards the kitchen in confusion, why would the always eager for 'girl talk' be hiding in another room.

"**She can't be around me" **Bella said sheepishly** "I give her a headache"**

"**What???" **Lily laughed** "Vampires have headaches?"**

"**Not normal ones" **Alice answered as she walked in with a plate in hand **"I can't see Bella" **she added with an annoyed look on her face** "At least not very well. She's all fuzzy thanks to the…"**

"**Baby"** Lily chimed in as Alice handed her the plate with a ham and cheese omelet on it. **"Thanks"** she added after taking the plate.

"**Yeah"** Alice said making a face that made it obvious that was not the word she was gonna use** "The moment she decided to keep the"**

"**Baby"** Lily chimed in again

"**She became like a tv without an antenna" **Alice went on** "I have to focus very hard to see around the"**

"**Baby"**

"**But even that doesn't help all the time" **Alice said rubbing her temples** "And it's not like I can take aspirin" **she opened her eyes** "Eat" **she said noticing Lily had not touched her food.

All of a sudden Lily clued in that breakfast meant breakfast time** "What time is it!?" **

"**Little after six" **Alice answered** "Why?"**

Jess would be getting up for school soon, which meant his trio would be arriving for breakfast soon after, and Jake soon after that. Lily couldn't take the chance of them not finding her because even though they should call or text as the note she left instructed, they would probably try to go out and find her. First place they would look was the Cullen house, and they should not see Bella until she had a chance to talk to them, especially Jake.

Lily ate the omelet, well half of it and continued to talk to Bella until Rosalie and the Cullen's arrived which thank god was just an hour later. She gave them the explanation for her quick departure, which they completely agreed with, as she hugged and kissed everyone goodbye.

"**Don't worry about anything Bella" **Lily smiled as she hugged her** "You and your little girl will be fine"**

"**Little girl?"** Bella smiled

"**Yup"** Lily nodded **"Looks a lot like her dad"** she added glancing at Edward and back at Bella who was rubbing her tummy **"Well gotta go" **she began to run out** "But I'll be back later, probably with Jake"** she added** "Oh by the way" **she yelled from the door **"Feed Bella eggs"**

"**Eggs???"** The Cullen's chorused

"**She ate half my omelet an hour ago and do you see her puking?"** Lily laughed as she ran out the door.

*****

Her room was empty; it had been so for hours, he could smell it. The sweet, intoxicating scent that belonged to his love was not as potent as it usually was. Problem was her trail ended at the driveway; it completely disappeared without leaving a trace or a clue as to which way she headed. He called her cell as her note instructed but she had no signal so he texted.

**R u ok? Plz let me know. If I don't hear from u in 15mins I'm coming after u. Love ya!**

"**Dude, Alice comes in the middle of the night all the time" **Jess stated** "She might've taken her on an emergency shopping trip**" he added, doing quotation marks with his fingers as he said the word emergency. **"She's fine, don't worry about it, if she wasn't I would've felt it"**

Jake was hardly listening as he texted Tink, who immediately answered him.

**No worries Glinda's on her way 2 ur house.**

Ever since they'd seen The Wizard of Oz, a few weeks back, Tink and Emmett had begun to call Lil, Glinda, after the good witch, and the nickname made him smile.

"**Told ya"** Jess said as he grabbed his backpack and keys **"See you guys later"**

Since things with the bloodsuckers had cooled down, Sam had ordered all the youngins to attend school like normal kids. Jake, Quil and Embry were working on their GEDs. Collin and Brady grabbed their backpacks but Seth hesitated as he looked from up the stairs (where Maggie was sleeping) and Jake. He didn't want to leave her home alone and he could understand.

"**You two"** Jake said to Collin and Brady **"Go to school. Seth'll stay here with Maggie till Lil gets home"**

"**Thanks" **Seth whispered as the other boys ran out the door.

"**Let her sleep" **Jake ordered as he ran out the door himself** "No need to worry her"**

It seemed to take forever for her to arrive. It seemed like hours were going by but Rachel assured him it was only ten minutes and it took at least 15-20 from the Cullen house to his. The only thing that was keeping him from running out and looking for her was his dad, who kept insisting she could take care of herself just fine. He was about to ignore all their arguments and make a run for it when he heard her mini coming down the road. The moment he saw her he knew he had been right all along, something was wrong. Her car hadn't come to a complete stop when he'd already pulled her out of it, wrapping his arms around her body.

"**What's wrong?" **he asked, burying his face in her hair.

"**What make you think something's wrong?"** she laughed wearily into his chest.

"**You"** he answered **"You left for the Cullen house hours ago, you have yesterday's clothes on and you're about to collapse which means you haven't slept"**

"**There can be reasonable explanations for all that"** she smiled

"**Not when you know Tink"** he argued** "She would never allow any of that. She would die before allowing you to wear the same clothes for two days, or drive back home without any sleep. Even if she dragged you to her house and kept you there all night, she would call me while you slept it off and send you home with me, all made-up in some expensive new outfit… unless. Unless something was up and they didn't want me at their house"** horror struck him and he felt like he got kicked in the stomach "**Its Bella isn't it?"  
**

His body trembled fiercely at the realization that his worst fear had come true. Bella, his best friend, his sister, had not survived the change. He had lost her forever.

"**Jake, Jake listen to me"** Lil tiptoed to catch his eyes **"Calm down, baby. Bella is not dead"**

Not dead? That meant she was a vampire. But why the secrecy and the run around? Unless Bella felt Lil needed to soften the blow. She didn't know that Lil had caused him to accept that fact long ago. _Silly girls._

"**She's a bloodsucker know and wanted you to break it to me easily"** he nodded with a little smile.

The smile and agreement he was expecting from Lil didn't happen. Instead her face was apprehensive, as if she was trying to figure out how to word what she had to say next.

"**She's alive and she's still human" **She knew the look she was gonna get from Jake, utter confusion** "Let's go inside and talk" **she said pulling him** "It's better if you're sitting down" **she whispered under her breath but Jake picked it up and stopped dead in his tracks.

"**Tell me know" **If he exploded into a giant wolf it was better if it was outside. **"Lil?"**

She knew him well enough to know he wasn't budging and exhaled in defeat. Then she said words he never thought he'd hear in the same sentence, much less in that order.

"**Bella is pregnant"**


	10. Chapter 10

***** The last chapter was mostly in Lily's pov because it was needed for the story but I thought I would make it up by making this one in Jake's pov only. Hope you like it! *****

**Chapter – 10**

Lil's eyes had him mesmerized as usual. Jake could not see past her gloriously pools of honey, chocolate and mint. With a smile from ear to ear, he took her beautiful face in his hands and caressed her cheeks gently. The worry in her face was what snapped him out of his daze. At what point did he sit? And why the hell did it he do it in the middle of his driveway? And why was Lil looking at him like he was a ticking bomb about to go off at any moment? Then everything came back to him like a tidal wave.

"**At least you're already on the floor"** Lil said with a little smile **"Took my ass down with you when you **_**sat**_**"** she smirked looking down; Jake followed her gaze to see her jeans were muddy at the knees.

"**Did I pass out?"**

"**No" **she smiled** "You just went into shock, but your knees kinda went out on you"** she added as she visually evaluated him **"Think you can calm down enough to go inside?"**

"**No" **he answered automatically** "I need fresh air"**

He couldn't get his body to stop trembling and since he was still holding Lil's face, it made her look like she was nodding. Even as upset as he was, he couldn't help but smile.

"**There's the smile I love"** she smiled "**Come on, we can go talk at the beach" **she added as she got up and held out a hand for him.

Lil guided him to the shore since it took all his concentration to get his legs to function properly. Once there she let go of his hand to sit, straddling the big log. She looked back and forth between him and the log, cueing him in to do the same. He straddled the log so they were facing each other. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him so they were face to face as her legs rested over his, having her close calmed him down.

"**We were talking?"  
**

"**Yeah"** she smiled** "I told you Bella was pregnant and you went down like a sack of potatoes"**

"**How can she be pregnant???"**

"**I was sure Billy would've had the birds and the bees talk with you by now"** she smirked. When Jake looked at her in terror, she let out a loud laugh **"Oh come on, Jake, it was funny"**

"**How can the bloodsucker let this happen?"**

"**Whoa, whoa Jake! Don't try to blame this on Edward, he didn't do anything wrong?"**

"**Like hell he didn't!"**

Lil took his chin between her thumb and index finger and looked deep into his eyes. **"You and I, alone. Would you be able to stop yourself from touching me, caressing me, making love to me? Would you push me away?** **Would you?"** he didn't answer because she wasn't expecting him to, she knew. **"All he did was make love to his wife. We all know Bella had been doing everything in her power to seduce him and he didn't budge until they were married. No one, no one had any idea that it was even possible"**

He was scared for Bella; would she be able to survive the pregnancy? God only knew what a vampire baby would do to its mother. Lil sat back and allowed him to get it all out of his chest, his fears, his anger, his uncertainty, and his helplessness. Once he was done with his rant, it was her turn to talk. She pointed out everything he already knew but needed to hear. In the end she was right, but she already knew that. Bella was family and he was gonna stand by her no matter what.

"**I'm not gonna lie to you" **Lil stated** "Bella's situation is gonna get much worse before it gets better"**

"**Will she die?"**

"**In a way"** Lil smiled **"But all the Cullens have, right?"**

"**So it's time to talk to the pack" **he nodded

"**We'll make them understand" **she smiledcausing him to shake his head in response.

"_**I**_** am gonna go talk to them"** he interrupted **"**_**You**_** are gonna go shower, eat and take a long nap"**

"_**I **_**am gonna go shower and eat while you talk to the pack but then **_**we**_** are gonna go see Bella cause she's not gonna calm down until she sees you"**

"**You're about to pass out, Lil" **he argued** "I'll feel better if you"**

"**I can nap at the Cullens while you and Bella talk" **she interrupted** "It won't do any good if I stay home cause I won't be able to sleep"**

She knew well that he couldn't deny her anything, much less when she made that cute little pouty face. He shook his head as he sighed in defeat like she knew he would. Just like everytime she got her way, she gave him her brilliant smile and a quick kiss, and just like always, he stole a couple more.

As much as he wanted to run her home and hold her in his arm while she slept, he had important things to take care off. The pack was not gonna take Bella's pregnancy news very well so it was best if they found out from him and not anyone else. They were ok with her turning; maybe they would be ok with that too. Yeah right! Wishful thinking.

"**My house in an hour?"**

"**An hour"** Jake nodded

He carried Lil to her car and sent her off before running to meet up with the guys. A quick howl would be enough to alert them. He phased, calling them with a howl and waited till Sam appeared in his mind to ask they meet him at the cliff. He made sure to phase back quickly, avoiding anything being picked off his head. Seth, who had been sent by Lil, showed up first with Leah. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry showed up almost immediately after. Collin and Brady showed up a moment later and Jess another after that.

They were surprised to see Jake in human form and waited for him to phase. Jake however had no plans in doing so. The conversation would be bad enough, them picking up on his fears and doubts would only make things worse. When they realized he wasn't phasing, they phased themselves.

"**What's going on, Jake?" **Sam spoke first** "Why did you call us?"**

"**Edward and Bella are back"**

Seth and Jess looked at him empathetically but everyone else looked annoyed.

"**Shit, Jake" **Paul grunted **"We already knew that was coming. Why do you have to be so fucking dramatic about it?"**

"**She made her choice, bro" **Embry said **"You can't say she's a victim"**

"**You can't really say it's breaking the treaty" **Quil added

"**That's not what this is about, is it?"** Sam figured as he took in Jake's expression.

"**Oh hell" **Leah sighed** "Even if the leech went too far and killed her, it was a risk she chose to take"**

"**Ok!"** Jess barked to get everyone's attention (something Lil would do) **"He obviously called us here cause he has something he needs to say, so why don't we shut up and let him talk?"**

Surprisingly everyone did shut up and turned to Jake. Regardless of what he and Lil said, the way the kid was listened to, made Jake wonder whether he still had his powers. He wished he did cause the pack wasn't gonna stay quiet for long so Jake had to be quick.

"**Bella is alive, she's still human and she's pregnant"**

As expected, they were speechless. Unfortunately that didn't last long. Everyone broke out at once. **"How can this be?" "What does it mean?" "What will it be?" "It's not safe" "It's not right" "It's dangerous" "It's unnatural" "Monstrous" "An abomination" "The treaty doesn't cover this" "This puts everyone in danger**"

But the words that boomed were Sam's **"We can't allow it"**

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"**

"**The safety of our families, of everyone here, is more important than one human"**

"**We can't hurt Bella" **Seth exclaimed** "The Cullens are our friends"**

Unfortunately only some heard the kid. The rest were too busy planning a war.

"**Protect the tribe" "Protect our families" "We have to kill it before it's too late"**

"**No time to waste" **Jared stated

"**It will mean a fight" **Embry cautioned** "A bad one"**

"**We're ready" **Paul insisted

"**We'll need surprise on our side" **Sam stated

"**If we catch them divided we can take them down separately" **Jared began to strategize** "It will increase our chances of victory"**

Jake, like the youngins, was shaking his head as the pacing continued.

"**Wait up!" **Jake exclaimed** "You were ok with Bella turning into a bloodsucker even though it was breaking the treaty because it was her choice, but now you wanna kill her for being pregnant, even though the treaty is still intact?"**

"**This is not something our treaty anticipated" **Sam answered **"This is a danger to every human in the area. We don't know what kind of creature the Cullens have bred but we know it will be too young to follow any treaty. Remember the newborn vampires we fought? Wild, violent, beyond the reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by the Cullens"**

"**We don't know" **Jake tried to interrupt

"**We don't know and we can't take a chance"**

"**It's just a baby for crying out loud!"**

"**Not for long" **Leah whispered

"**Jake, buddy, this is a big problem" **Quil said** "We can't just ignore it"**

"**Tell them to leave" **Seth suggested

"**And inflict this on others? We can't, we must protect everyone we can"**

"**I can't believe this!" **Jake yelled in frustration** "How're you gonna kill it without killing Bella?" **The silence that followed answered his question loud and clear. **"She's human too! Doesn't our protection apply to her?"**

"**She's probably gonna die anyway" **Leah answered** "We'll just shorten the process"**

That did it, Jake leaped away from Seth and towards his sister's throat. He was about to wrap his finger around it when Jess, Brady and Collin grabbed a hold of him.

"**Stop!" **Sam barked in that alpha tone Jake hated** "You will not be cruel to him Leah" **he commanded her** "Bella's sacrifice is a heavy price. We will **_**all**_** mourn for what we do tonight"**

"**Tonight" **Seth repeated in shock **"I think we should talk about it more. You can't seriously expect us to"**

"**Shut it, kid" **Paul barked** "You will do what you're told"**

"**Why?" **Jess argued **"He's right. The elders should be consulted"**

"**We do not have time for intolerance" **Sam scolded as he walked around them in circles **"We need the whole pack on this"**

Sam began strategizing and barking orders as to who would take on whom, but the only thing going through Jake's mind was Bella and the promise he had made to never hurt her. Then there was another warrior the pack wasn't thinking of, one that couldn't be taken down even if it was a group attack, Lil. Bella knew exactly what she was doing when she called her. Lil would never allow anyone to touch her, and there was no way he would allow anyone to touch Lil.

It took one look from Jess to know he and Jake were on the same page. And by the way Seth was staring at the floor, shaking his head as his eyes teared up, he was about to make the jump. Thanks to Lil, Jess and his trio had gotten just as close to the Cullens as Jake had. To them it was utter betrayal, during days of alliance, of fighting side by side, of mingling and sharing, they had become friends of vampires. Lil saw them as family and treated them all as such, her feeling were contagious.

"**Pull it together, Jacob" **Sam ordered **"The tribe comes first"**

Somewhere along the way Tink had become a little sister, and Emmett was definitely a brother. A brother who had protected Lil's life more than once, and saved it without questions asked. Jake owned him his entire world. There was no way he would fight him and there was no way Lil would allow it. He braced himself and stood tall, squaring his shoulders as he looked directly at Sam.

"**No"**

"**You, Jacob, are going to fight"** Sam ordered **"You are obligated to protect the tribe. This is why you exist and you will perform this obligation"**

"**No" **he told him again**. **The tone in his voice was recognized immediately and everyone stood silent as the Alpha within him awoke **"I won't follow you, Sam. Not for something so wrong"**

"**What have you done?" **Jared whispered

"**You are leading them wrong" **Jake added** "To a battle were not many will survive, and the few that do, will have murder in their hands"**

"**We have to protect our families!"**

"**That's the choice you've made, Sam, but you don't decide for me. Not anymore"**

"**You cannot turn you back on the tribe!"**

They stood toe to toe, and for the first time, Jake realized he had grown taller than Sam. He was able to look down at him and state the words that were brewing in his core** "Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's"**

"**So this is it, Jacob Black?" **he barked while taking a step back** "Even if you defeat me, the pack will not follow you!"**

"**Defeat you?" **Jake repeated in shock** "I'm not gonna fight you Sam"**

"**Then what's you plan? I'm not gonna stepping aside so that you can protect the vampire spawn at the tribe's expense"**

"**I'm not telling you to step aside"**

"**If you order them to follow you…"**

"**I would never take anyone's will away from them" **Jake interrupted

"**There cannot be more than one alpha. The pack has chosen me"**

"**No" **Jake interrupted again** "You**_** took**_** the role because you phased first**_** and **_**because I allowed you to keep it. But you're right, there is only one alpha for this pack, I'm not arguing that. I'm simply choosing to go my own way"**

"**You belong to a coven now, Jacob?"**

In previous times that comment would've stung but instead it made him chuckle. If standing up for what he believed in, keeping his word to his best friend and making his love proud meant being a "Cullen" then so be it.

"**All I know is that I will stand between you and the Cullens. I won't just watch while you lead the pack into killing innocent people. The pack is better than that; lead them in the right direction, Sam"**

"**You won't stand alone, bro" **Jess stated as he placed his hand on Jake's shoulder. The look in his face must've been obvious, or it was Jess's powers, he went on to answer what was on Jake's mind. **"In my heart I know it's the right thing to do. Sitting back and saying nothing is not my style"** he smiled **"And no way I'm disappointing my sister that way"**

**Jake nodded, knowing that like his sister, when he'd made up his mind, there was no turning back. Apparently Jess's stand was the last push Seth needed.**

"**I'm with you too"**

"**No. You have to stay in LaPush with your mom and your sister" **Jake argued

"**Seth!" **Leah snapped

"**Shut up, Leah! I've made my decision" **he snapped back, suddenly looking years older** "This is not right. None of it. The Cullens have been like family, I'm not fighting them over a baby" **he turned to Jake with conviction and determination** "I'm going with you, Jake"**

"**I'm staying in LaPush" **Collin stated** "But I will not take sides, I will not fight"**

"**Same goes for me" **Brady added.

Without another word, Collin and Brady gave an apologetic look and ran off. With two sitting out and three leaving, Sam's pack was down to six and he did not like it.

"**Look what you have done, Jacob" **Sam accused

"**I didn't do this, Sam. You did"**

By the eerie silence he found himself surrounded in, everyone was either in shock or disbelief. There was nothing left to be said and there was no time to spare. Jake, Jess and Seth took off without looking back. They needed to haul ass to the Cullen house and fill them in on the major storm that was brewing. As Jake and Seth ran into the trees and phased, Jess hauled ass in a different direction.

"**Something I gotta do!"** he yelled before they could ask **"Meet you at the Cullens in a bit!"**

Jake sighed as he ran. His life definitely did not know the meaning of gradual. It was going this way now and then bam, a 180 and he was then heading in the complete opposite direction. If 4 months prior, anybody would've told him he would be imprinted, totally in love with someone who was not Bella, not only friends but practically family with Edward and the Cullens, turning his back on the pack over them and becoming alpha to his own pack, he would've suggested medical intervention for them and seriously strong meds. But Lil was right all along, you can only evade your destiny for so long and the blood that ran through his veins was that of the alpha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter – 11**

Maggie was making French toast when Lily got home, and by the way things looked, she'd been doing so for quite some time. Seth was chewing away, probably on his second or third plate, but still managed to give Lily a big cheesy smile as she sat on the stool next to him. She was dead tired and starving and knowing Seth wouldn't mind (and Maggie wouldn't either) she leaned against him and began to pick at his plate. In fact Maggie didn't mind, she stacked Seth's plate and handed Lily a fork.

"**I'm sorry Seth, but you gotta go" **Lily said taking the plate away from him.

"**Why?"** he asked looking a lot younger as his faced turned into a mixture of hurt and stun.

"**Jake needs you"** Her answer washed him with relief **"You should get your sister too"**

"**Something big is going on, isn't it?" **

Lily squeezed his hand just as Jake's howl answered the question. He jumped up and gave Maggie a quick kiss while promising to return as soon as he could.

"**Seth?"** Lily called, causing him to brake at the door **"Follow your heart"** it was clearly evident that he had no idea what she was talking about** "Whatever happens, we're still family and you're always welcomed here, ok?" **he nodded with a smile and ran off.

"**That bad?"** Maggie asked as she took Seth's seat

"**I'm really hoping it's not"**

"**But you have a feeling it is"** she nodded

"**Yeah. Something deep inside me says it is"**

Lily had been trying to ignore that twinge in the pit of her stomach, the one she always got when something big was gonna go down. The something never turned out to be good. She closed her eyes to clear her head but the hard part was opening them again.

"**You need to go to bed"** Maggie said, waking Lily up from her 30 second nap.

"**I do"** she sighed as she opened her eyes **"But I can't. I gotta take a shower and get ready to go to the Cullen house with Jake" **she stood up knowing that the only way she could keep herself awake was by staying mobile. **"You're coming with so you better get ready too"**

"**Can you tell me?"  
**

Lily finished her French toast as she told her little cousin everything that had taken place in the last couple of hours. Surprisingly she didn't freak, she listened attentively and went on to get ready as Lily headed up to her room. Lily was sure that internally she was probably screaming her head off but on the outside she appeared to be unfazed, proof that she was doing everything in her power to get used to things.

A hot shower sounded perfect but the last thing she needed was to fall asleep while standing, so she opted for a very quick cold one. Lily was literally sleepwalking so getting dressed was nothing more than getting comfy and what better way than with her big and soft plushy gray sweats and a t-shirt. Her bunny slippers would've been perfect but Alice would have a heart attack so she went with sneakers. With no energy for hair and makeup all she did was brush and run down the stairs where Maggie was waiting.

"**What, no bunny slippers?"** Maggie smirked as she took a look at Lily's outfit of choice.

"**Alice is already gonna kill me for wearing this. The slippers would throw her over the edge"**

Lily and Maggie were laughing when Jess burst through the door, scaring the hell out of the girls.

"**ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!!!"**

"**What?" **Lily and Maggie chorused** "Calm down, Jess, what happened?" **Lily added

"**Need you, you gotta go, now!"**

"**Talk in complete sentences" **Maggie stated in frustration**.**

"**The pack wants to kill the baby which means killing Bella, Jake left the pack, Seth and I left with him and Collin and Brady said their neutral and not doing anything, we are two packs now and probably gonna have to fight each other"**

It was far worse than Lily expected. _Stupid twinge!_

"**Where's Jake?"**

"**He and Seth went on to warn the Cullens"**

"**Until we figure things out, it's not safe for you here" **Lily warned Jess** "Go, we'll be right behind you"**

Fear and worry gives you one hell of an adrenaline rush and that beats tired and sleepy everytime. On red alert and ready to take anything on, Lily and Maggie ran out and floored it to the Cullen house, arriving only minutes after Jess. Lily ran to Jake as he stood outside talking with Edward and Carlisle.

"**Jess told me what happened"** she stated as she threw herself into his arms **"You did the right thing"**

"**This is what you had to do?"** he scolded Jess

"**Sorry"** Jess smiled **"But you have to admit they're our best bet in keeping things under control"**

"**Where's Seth?"** Maggie asked as she frantically looked around.

"**He's doing rounds with Emmett and Jasper"** Edward answered.

With a look and a slight head nod, Jess was given orders to join them.

"**On it"** Jess nodded and ran off.

"**Told ya you'd be a great alpha"** Lily smiled

"**You can only evade your destiny for so long" **Edward stated, taking Lily's words out of Jake's head** "The alpha blood than runs through his veins would only sleep for so long"**

"**Sure, sure"** Jake rolled his eyes as Lily wiggled her eyebrows.

"**I know at what cost all this comes to you"** Carlisle stated "**We can never thank you enough"**

"**That's what family's for" **Jake answered as he kissed the top of Lily's head.

"**I don't think it will be a good idea for you to return to LaPush"** Carlisle stated **"At least not for now"**

"**I can **_**make it**_** safe" **Lily smiled** "But I think you're right"**

"**You know our house is yours"** Carlisle smiled at Jake and Lily "**And the same goes for everyone else" **he added as he and Edward focused on Maggie.

"**Oh, sorry"** Lily stated, remembering they had not been introduced **"That's my little cousin Maggie"**

"**Seth's imprintee"** Jake smiled making her blush.

"**Hi"** she said with a shy little wave as her face turned various shades of red.

"**Another witch, I smell"** Edward smiled causing Maggie to frown

Lily laughed at her expression, knowing what she was probably thinking **"We smell like candy to them" **That piece of info changed her face to an obvious wtf. **"Trust me, it's a good thing"** Lily laughed **"We don't smell like blood, they don't wanna eat us"**

"**Ok?"** she whispered causing Edward and Carlisle to smile

"**You boys need to work things out, so we'll leave you to it"** Lily smiled as she took Maggie's hand** "We'll go in and join the girls"**

"**They're stocking up the kitchen"** Edward nodded towards the house

"**And getting the rooms ready"** Carlisle added

For brief second Lily thought about asking how they knew they needed to do so but the answer was so obvious **"Alice"** she and Edward chorused.

Lil tiptoed to give Jake a quick kiss but he picked her up with a big hug, giving her one that was not meant for an audience. After he placed her down, and she caught her breath, she took Maggie, whose hand she was still holding and walked away.

"**What did you mean by **_**Alice**_**"** Maggie asked

"**Alice can see the future"** Maggie's face was priceless, but to her defense, she didn't freak. **"And fyi, Jasper can sense your emotions and Edward can read minds"**

"**So one knows what I'm feeling and the other what I'm thinking?"**

"**Yup"**

"_**Great!"**_

*****

"**Maggie hasn't known long"** Edward stated and not asked

"**Nah" **Jake smirked** "A few days but she's doing better. You should've seen her the day she found out" **Jake laughed** "Not pretty, Seth was dying, let's just say it was a long night**"

"**She **_**was**_** aware of being a witch, right?"** Doc asked

"**That's a whole other drama series that's still ongoing" **Jake rolled his eyes

"**All clear"** Edward said for the sandy wolf that was Seth ran by.

"**I don't think they'll attack today" **Jake stated** "Not while we're waiting for them"**

Sam was not stupid, he was outnumbered 2 to 1 and surprise was no longer on his side. Attacking would be a suicide mission. When and if he decided to attack, it would no doubt be at night and when he thought they weren't expecting it. He might also go with plan b, catch them separated and attack separately.

"**But you're not too sure"** Edward picked out of his head. **"Sorry"** he added after getting Jake's 'stay out of my head' glare.

"**Just to be sure, avoid going out at night and make sure to stay in groups"**

"**Will do"** Doc nodded

"**I got this area covered!"** Lil yelled from the steps. **"What?"** she laughed as they turned to her **"Simple protection spell, geesh!" **she smiled before disappearing into the house.

"**She's fearless"**

"**Tell me about it"** Jake shook his head. **"She's sure everything will be just fine"**

"**Wish I could feel the same"** Edward said in the same distraught tone he had earlier

"**Maybe you should talk to Lil"**

**  
"Why is that?"**

"**Because she knows a lot more than we do"** Doc answered

"**Well I'm gonna check on the kids"** Jake smirked and ran off as the bloodsucker zoomed back to the house.

He could smell Emmett and Jasper had taken the north and southwest of the area while Jess and Seth had taken the north and southeast.

"_No sign of anyone"_ Seth reported _"From the other pack, I mean"_

"_There is no other pack" _Jake snapped _"There's the pack and there's us"_

"_Keep telling yourself that" _Jess laughed_ "Maybe you'll begin to believe it"_

"_You sound just like your sister" _Jake mumbled

"_Hey, guys" _Seth interrupted_ "You've noticed how quiet it is?"_

"_They aint coming"_ Jess answered

"_We should still be able to hear them" _Jake said thoughtfully_ "Sam has them on red alert which means they'd be in wolf form"_

"_Separate packs can't hear each other's thoughts" _

_!!! _

Shock washed through them, and then Jake and Seth snarled as they read deeper into her thoughts.

"_Go away, Leah!" _Seth groaned quickly turning into a howl.

"_Cut the noise, Seth"_

"_Right. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!"_ he whimpered, pawing the ground

"_Stop whimpering, Seth" _Leah groaned_ "You're such a baby"_

"_And you're such a bitch"_ Jess snapped

"_Tell me something I don't know"_ she barked out with a loud sarcastic laugh.

Jake growled at her, his ears flattening against his skull. She stepped back automatically.

"_What do you think you're doing, Leah?"_ he barked

She huffed a loud sigh _"Isn't it obvious"_ she rolled her eyes _"I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack. I can't wait to be a vampire's guard dog"_

"_No you're not!"_ he barked _"Now turn around before I rip out your hamstrings"_

"_Like you could catch me" _she smirked as she got ready to run _"Wanna race, O fearless leader?"_

"_I can help" _Jess suggested_ "And if you let me get Lil, she can freeze her ass in place"_

Jake took a deep breath to fill his lungs until they were about to burst, but instead of screaming like he wanted to, he let out a big gust.

"_Seth, go let the Cullens know it's just your stupid sister"_ he thought as harshly as he could _"I'll deal with this"_

_"On it"_ Seth answered, happy he had a reason to leave.

"_Jess, go with him_"

"_You're gonna let them run off to vampires?"_ she barked as they vanished towards the house.

"_I'm sure they would rather take them on than stay here and deal with you"_ he smirked

"_Shut up, Jake! Oh, so sorry, I meant to say, shut up most high alpha"_

"_The Cullens are friends, but since you don't believe that then you should know that Lil is there" _Leah had no snappy comeback for that. She didn't trust the Cullens but she knew damn well there was no way Lil would ever allow anyone to hurt the kids. _"Why the hell are you here?"_

"_You think I'm just gonna sit home while my little brother volunteers to be a vampire chew toy"_

"_He doesn't need or want your protection" _he smirked _"In fact, no one wants you here"_

"_Ouch, that hurts" _she laughed_ "Why don't you tell me who does want me and I'm outta here"_

"_This isn't about Seth at all, is it?"_

"**Let her stay"**_ Lil stated as she sneaked up on them, something not easy to do_

_  
"What?" _he whined.

"**As much as she hates being here, she hates it less than being with Sam"**

"_Shut up, Lily"_ Leah barked

**"She'll never admit it" **Lil went on, ignoring Leah's bark **"But she needed a way out and this is it"**

"_Come on"_ Jake whined

"**I know you guys don't like her cause she's always so bitchy"** she smiled and turned to Leah** "I'm sorry but you are. But she has all the right to be"** she added as she turned back to him **"Remember what it was like to find out you were a werewolf, and all the crap you were going through over Bella? Now imagine going through all that and on top of it being stuck with Bella day in and day out, not only watching her with Edward but hearing her every thought, constantly hearing how much she loves **_**him**_**. That's what Leah's had to deal with" **Lil looked empathetically at Leah who stared at the floor **"And then add nine dum-dums on top of that, who wouldn't be bitchy" **she laughed

"_My allegiance is no longer to Sam"_

"_You're loyal to me now?" _he asked in deep sarcasm_ "Uh-huh, right"_

"_My choices are limited" _she laughed_ "I'm working with the options I've got. Trust me; I'm not enjoying this any more than you"_

"**Esme says lunch's ready"**Maggie said as she walked up, holding hands with Seth as he munched on a drumstick.

"**Time to eat"**Lil ordered**"Both of you" **she added with a 'don't you dare say no' stare to Jake and Leah.

"_Ugh!"_

_"Whose you're alpha now?"_ Leah laughed


	12. Chapter 12

***** This chapter is in Lily's pov and the next one will be in Jake's. Hope you like it and plz comment! *****

**Chapter – 12**

"**Where are you going?"**

Lily's efforts of getting up quietly were in vain. She went through all the trouble of quietly, gently and skillfully prying Jake's arms off of her and as soon as she stepped foot out of bed, he woke up.

"**I need to go home" **she answered as he pulled her back in.

"**You're staying here" **he ordered, tightening his hug, nearly suffocating her** "I can't go with you and there's no way you're going alone"**

"**They won't do anything to me, Jake"** she argued **"You know that. Couldn't even if they tried" **she smiled

"**Not gonna happen" **he shrugged with a smug little smile

"**Uh" **she exclaimed** "Yes it is. Alice gave me crap all day yesterday over my sweats and if someone else asks me where my bunny slippers are, I'm gonna flip, so I need to get some clothes"**

"**Tink probably has some for you already"**

"**Delivered an hour ago!" **Alice yelled from somewhere in the house.

"**Maggie needs clothes"**

"**Not anymore! We wear the same size!"**

Alice's remark made Jake's smug little smile become a big smile. Damn little pixie was not helping. Lily needed to go home and find out what had happened there in the 24 hours since the pack breakup. Since separate packs were not linked, there was no way for them to know anything.

"**Fine" **Lily sighed in temporary defeat **"I'll just go make some breakfast"**

"**Esme just finished it!" **Tink informed, messing up her plan. Again.

Lily was gonna have to make a run for it at some point, she was gonna have to figure out a way to keep Jake from noticing, and obviously Alice as well. Not gonna be easy, unless she used her powers.

"**Let's go eat some breakfast"** he said with the biggest smile.

"**I gotta shower first"** Lily had an idea** "Let me get the clothes from Alice"**

"**Already in the closet"** Alice smiled as she peeked her head through the door crack** "I let you an outfit in the bathroom because those hideous rags you wore yesterday, gone"**

"**Hey! I loved those sweats"** Lily complained

"**Never again"** she responded, shuttering in mock horror **"Those….**_**things **_**you guys were wearing, were burned last night"**

There was no use in arguing with Alice, or with Jake for that matter, so Lily went in to shower. She sighed when saw the black, brand-new Juicy Couture pleated hem mini-dress and tights. At least she got ballerina flats, knowing Alice it wouldn't have surprised her to see some kind of stilt-like heels.

After sleeping almost 12 hours (knocked out on the couch with Bella and no clue who took her to bed), she was refreshed and full of energy. Lily did her hair and makeup, making up to Alice for the day before, and stepped out of the bathroom with more determination than ever to get her way.

"**Ni-i-ice"** Jake smiled, cocking his brow in the sexiest way as he took her in his arms, landing his hot and luscious lips on hers.

"**As…much…as…I'd…like…to…keep…you…here…all…day"** she said between kisses **"You need to check on your pack, Mr. Alpha"** she smiled, causing him to roll his eyes **"And I need to get Leah some breakfast cause you know she won't take it from anyone else"**

He sighed.** "I guess" **he said, placing her down and taking her hand.

When they got downstairs, Bella was asleep on the couch with a plate of eggs on her lap. All she could eat was eggs, but at least she was eating. She didn't look as frail as before, she had gotten a little of her color back but she was huge, like beach ball huge. Rosalie, who never left her post, unless Lily was with Bella, was sitting at her head, watching tv. Edward as usual was with Carlisle, still trying to figure out as much as they could in regards to Bella's predicament. When they got to the kitchen Esme was serving plates of omelets and cinnamon buns as Alice sat snuggly between Jess and Seth, smile from ear to ear. Maggie was beside Seth, pouting. Lily frowned to see that she had gotten to wear.

"**Hey!"** Lily complained **"Why does she get to wear jeans and t-shirt?"**

"**Versace"** Alice said placing her hand over her heart and shaking her head like she'd been insulted, then she smirked **"She's just like Bella" **she rolled her eyes **"Threw a fit over every outfit I gave her"**

"**What's wrong?" **Lily asked the still pouting Maggie

"**She killed my shorts"**

"**Huh?"**

"**She killed my basketball shorts" **

"**I didn't kill them" **Alice smiled** "I destroyed them"**

The little sparkle in her eyes meant she enjoyed it way too much. Esme placed refilled Jess and Seth's plated before placing two more plates on the table and with a smile, urged Jake and Lily to sit and enjoy.

"**Did your sister eat?"** Jake asked Seth

"**We asked her"** Jess shrugged

"**She says she's not hungry"** Esme said apologetically

"**Don't worry about it" **Jake assured her** "She's very stubborn"**

"**Reminds me of someone"** Lily looked at Jake with a smile, and then turned to Esme **"Please make her a plate"**

"**Lil"** Jake argued

"**You stay here and eat" **she smiled** "I'll go eat with her. She'll take it from me"**

"**Wouldn't have nothing to do with you compelling her, would it?" **Jess smiled

"**Whatever works" **Lily wiggled her brows.

Like lunch and dinner the day before, Leah would not take any food from anyone but Lily. She was too proud to take it from the Cullens and too stubborn to take it from the guys. Lily understood her so she didn't have to put up a front around her, making her feel comfortable and therefore more flexible. She even got her to use her bathroom for showers. Of course she went in and out of the room through the window and refused to go in the house otherwise, making the guys take shifts while she slept, but it was a start.

"**I need a huge favor from you" **

"**Name it"** Leah answered with a slight smile

"**I wanna go home and find out what's up"**

"**But Jake won't let you"** she nodded, so did Lily **"Want me to bite his hind legs while you run?" **she smiled

"**Nah"** Lily laughed **"Just distract him"**

"**Not as fun"** she shrugged **"But ok"**

"**Just watch for my signal" **Lily blinked

Jasper and Emmett were making rounds as Leah ate breakfast with Lily. After filling themselves with enough food for an entire army, Jess and Seth rushed out to do their rounds. Jake joined them after he and Lily shared a nice long kiss that left them both breathless.

Just as Lily walked into the house, her phone rang and was surprised by who it was.

"**Hey"**

"**Hi, look I can't talk much, just wanna let you know they're meeting with the elders in an hour"**

"**Thanks, Collin. I appreciate it"**

"**We'll always be family, remember?"** he laughed

"**They're ok"** Lily informed him, knowing he wanted to know

"**Good" **he answered** "Gotta run but I'll call when I can, take care of them, Lil"** click.

Vampires could hear everything, there was no need repeat the report. Bella's human ears were a different story. With a look from Edward, Emmett raised the tv's volume. It was tuned to mtv and Rosalie quickly stated music was known to sooth babies, even while in the womb.

"**We should be finding out soon if they will attack"** Jasper stated, hardly moving his lips and in a whisper too low for Bella to pick up.

"**Sucks if they do" **Emmett slumped** "As much as I like fighting, they're not the one's I wanna do it with"**

"**Do you think they will?"** Carlisle asked Lily

"**No"** she shook her head. Not if she could help it.

"**I hope not"** Esme added

Jasper quickly picked up on Lily's emotions and by the look she got from Edward, he'd gotten the mental heads up. She sent him a mental note of her own before Alice got info she shouldn't.

"_No, I'm not telling Jake. I'm sneaking outta here and going to that meeting and stopping world war 3 from being declared. But since Alice is Jake's little spy, she can't know"_

Edward knew as much as she did that if anyone had a chance to settle things, it was her. He nodded even though he looked a bit concerned. Overprotective boys.

"_Jake probably rigged my car so I'm gonna need one, a fast one"_

Edward glanced over at the coffee table where a set of keys was placed. Lily nodded slightly. _"Thank you'. _That only left alerting Maggie, but even if she did it in Spanish, odds were they all knew spoke it fluently. Spark of genius hit her, she could throw her thoughts at Edward, maybe she could do it with other people, particularly witches.

"_Maggie!"_ As is she'd yelled her name out loud, she snapped her head around. Lily had to try real hard not to smile in triumph _"Look at the tv and not at me" _fortunately she did as asked_ "When I grab your hand, you run like hell with me, ok?"_Maggie gave a slight nod without taking her eyes away from the tv.

"**I wonder if Leah wants to come in and take a nap"** Lily commented loud enough for _everyone_ to hear.

"**You know she won't"** Alice answered in her 'duh' tone.

Everyone knew she wouldn't'. Leah knew Lily wouldn't wonder anything like that anymore, that was her signal and she would no doubt hear it loud and clear. On her way to the kitchen 'for something to drink', Lily swiped the keys from the coffee table, action that luckily went undetected.

"**Do you want something, Mags?"**

"**Let me see"** she answered on her way to the kitchen. Thank god, she caught on.

As soon as Maggie was out of Alice's sight Lily worded 'think undetectable' as she grabbed her cousin's hand. Either her powers were getting stronger or Maggie's were not as weak as she thought, but they were immediately concealed and running like bats out of hell towards the garage.

When Lily pushed the key remote, it was not Edward's Volvo that beeped but another one that by its slick look and color, and probably speed, it resembled a bullet.

"**Oh my god!"** Maggie gasped **"Are you serious??? An Aston Martin Vanquish!"**

"**Just get in!"** Lily snapped **"You can drool over the car later"**

Maggie ran her hands over the soft leather and ooh'ed and ah'ed over all the little gadgets and knobs it had. To Lily it was a cool sports car, but Mags seemed offended she didn't know it was the James Bond car and went on and on about how it went from zero to sixty in four seconds flat and how it reached max speed of over 200 miles per hour. The last part Lily got to discover was true as she floored it to LaPush, arriving in less than five minutes as the car glided almost airborne through the roads of Forks, maneuvering like Lily was controlling it with her mind and not the steering wheel.

Lily made sure their concealment spell was intact as they ran up to the elder's meeting place. She wanted their arrival to be completely undetected, first because she didn't want them to try stopping her, and second because she wanted to hear what Sam's argument was gonna be. The elders, who consisted of Billy, Sue and two elderly men sat behind a desk as Sam stood before them. Jared, Paul, and Embry stood quietly a few feet back. The moment she heard Sam's words, she was glad they were hidden.

"**You want to start a war with the vampire clan we have a treaty with?"** the eldest asked

"**I want to stop a tragedy before it starts"**

"**Not all of you pack agrees with you" **another elder stated

"**Jacob's judgment is tainted by his affection for Bella and his devotion to Lily"**

"**And yours isn't by your prejudice to the Cullens?" **Billy asked

"**Jacob isn't the only packmember missing"** Sue noted the obvious **"You've gone from 11 to 5"**

"**As you know Jake has left, Seth, Leah and Jess joined him. Collin and Brady have decided to stay neutral and not fight on either side"**

The elders looked at each other thoughtfully. With so many packmember gone, it was hard not to notice Sam's decision was not well liked by many.

"**Hadn't you reached camaraderie with the Cullens?" **an elder asked

"**It was you who convinced us allowing them on our land" **Billy added** "You pleaded their case and avowed them as harmless"**

"**It is not them I fear" **Sam answered** "It is the half-breed they have spawned"**

"**You are not concerned with proving yourself a better alpha than Jacob?" **asked the eldest

"**My only concern is for our people, our families, our tribe" **Sam answered** "If saving them means fighting our own brothers, then so be it"**

"**You are ready to take that step?"** Sue asked

"**I'm ready to do what it takes"**

It was then Lily decided it was time for her and Maggie to step in.

"**You are ready to get yourselves killed?" **Lily asked, nearly giving them a heart attack. **"Cause you know that's what'd eventually happen. You're outnumbered by more than two to one"**

"**This is a private meeting" **Sam barked

"**I'm sorry" **she directed herself to the elders** "But if you're discussing the fate of my family, I have every right to be here"**

It was the eldest who spoke "**She may stay" **then they turned to Maggie** "But the little one"**

"**Also has a right to stay"** she interrupted **"As Lily and Jess's cousin, Seth's imprintee and Leah's future sister-in-law, I have earned that right"**

"**You have" **he answered with a slight smile

"**First of all"** Lily turned to Sam, landing her index finger in the middle of his chest "**Bella is having a baby, not spawning anything"**

"**It is a half-breed"**

"**Would you call our kids spawns?" **Maggie asked

"**They'd be half-breeds wouldn't they, Sam" **Lily added** "Half witch, half werewolf. You'd call them spawns"**

The cocked brows and faces of fury he received from the girls, warned Sam he better chose his answer carefully, and he did** "Vampires kill people"**

"**That's right, they do" **Lily nodded **"But it just so happens that the vampire that has fathered this baby, does not. He has spent the last 90yrs fighting the nature of his existence. Drinking animal blood and sparing humans. You yourself said it, he's harmless" **Lily didn't give him a chance to argue** "And let's not forget that the mother is Bella, 100% human and up until yesterday considered by the pack as family"**

"**You want to run off and kill a baby because it might be dangerous" **Maggie added** "You don't even know. That's wrong in so many levels. The reason why there are now two packs, you five and our thirteen"**

"**If that's a threat know we are not easily scared" **Sam barked** "We will take on your 13 if need be"**

Lily felt like her entire body was on fire. Sam was raw about being stripped of his 'all powerful alpha' roll and was gonna try to fight Jake no matter how retarded and dangerous his stand was.

"**Let me tell you something Sam"** she spat, almost stabbing his chest with her finger **"It's not the other twelve you have to worry about. Just me**" The look of horror on everyone's face was not due to her outburst but to the power behind it. Power so strong the ground was trembling **"I love every single one of you like my own flesh and blood, but if any of you so much as breathes hard on any of them, I will personally rip you limb by limb" **Lily turned to the elders, trying her hardest calm down** "I trust you will make a wise decision but I guarantee that Jake, Jess, Seth and Leah will never be harmed. Not as long as I'm around"**

"**As long as **_**we're **_**around" **Mags corrected

"**And!" **Lily turned back to Sam** "If you think for the slightest second that you can take me on" **she smirked** "Remember how I have paralyzed some of you before. And let's not forget how easily we arrived here, completely undetected"**

"**This meeting is over" **the eldest boomed, ending all arguments** "We will have a decision by this afternoon"**

The seven teens nodded respectfully and Lily worded 'I'll call you' to Billy as she and Maggie began to walk away.

"**Drive save, girls"** Billy nodded

"**I'll go with them" **Embry stated

"**Yes" **Sam answered** "See them to the treaty line"**

"**No, Sam" **Embry corrected** "I am going **_**with them**_**"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter – 13**

He should've known something was up the moment Leah claimed she heard someone, not from the direction they would expect, but from the complete opposite. He was sure the bloodsuckers would be able to keep Lil from running off, he obviously underestimated her skills. She knew what she was doing. Lil knew his pack wouldn't let him go after her alone, and there was no way for all of them to go without weakening the Cullens. He was stuck and trembling so bad the entire living room shook.

Jake was pacing back and forth, burning a hole on the rug Bella said, as everyone stared at him. Bella was always clueless; as usual she didn't know anything. Lil knew the one in the house to keep in the dark was Tink; she was just as blindsided as Jake. It was clearly evident Emmett and Jasper were not in on Lil's disappearing act either and Doc and Wifey had the same look of concern on their faces, they didn't know. They realized she was gone the same moment he did, when her scent began to fade. Lil would never tell Seth and Jess cause they would blab, unintentionally but still blab, they didn't know. He wasn't sure if Blondie knew but didn't make a difference, she would never squeal.

The guilty parties were Leah and the bloodsucker. Edward was pretending he didn't know what her plans were, claiming Lil asked him for a car, that after everything they were doing, he couldn't possibly deny her. Leah wasn't saying anything, literally, not a word. She stood silently in the corner with a smile on her face. Jess and Seth were standing in front of her, to make sure Jake didn't kill her.

"**I swear to god, Leah" **he growled** "If something happens to her…"**

"**Calm down, man" **Emmett patted his shoulder** "Lil's a force to be reckoned with"**

Suddenly Jess fell to his knees, lightheaded and breathless. The kid looked like he'd been socked in the stomach. Doc ran to him as the rest surrounded him.

"**I'm fine"** he puffed **"Just took me by surprise"** he added as he steadied himself.

"**What did?"** Doc asked

"**Power surge"** Jess breathed **"Strong one"**

"**From Lily?"** Tink asked

"**He**_** is**_** her brother"** Emmett smirked as he did when giving explanations that somehow only made sense to him.

Jake's eyed widened in terror. Lil was not only using her powers, but they were powerful enough for Jess to feel miles away. There had to be something wrong. Always seeming to know more than he should, Jess looked at him and shook his head.

"**They're fine, Jake" **he stated **"Pissed like hell, but fine"**

"**Pissed??? Why???"**

"**I don't know" **he shrugged** "I can sense them, not see them"**

"**She's blocking me out" **Tink snapped as everyone turned to her

"**Try Maggie" **Seth almost squeaked** "Maybe you can see her"**

Tink shook her head **"Tried that. Lily's blocking me"**

Seth's face fell. Jake had been so worried about Lil he'd totally forgotten that Seth was just as worried about Maggie. Unlike Jake who was ready to go out and kill, the poor kid looked like he was ready to cry.

"**You're making a mountain out of a molehill"** Blondie smirked **"They're not two defenseless little girls running off to get killed" **she rolled her eyes** "They're witches and more than ready to kill for you mutts"**

"**Undead-Barbie needs to watch it with the dog references"** Leah spat **"But she's right. Lil has said it all along, they couldn't touch her even if they tried, and we know it" **

"**Aaaah!" **Jake yelled punching the air** "This is killing me"**

"**What's killing you?" **asked the most beautiful voice in the world. Relief washed through Jake's body like a tsunami, as his eyes registered Lil standing not a foot from him. His arms were tightly around her before his mind finished the thought. He didn't even notice he was kissing her head and face until she giggled **"I'm fine"**

"**What the hell were you thinking???"**

"**That there was a bunch of testosterone driven idiots on a power trip that needed a reality check" **she smiled

"**Things could've gone wrong, Lil"**

"**Gimme a little credit" **Embry stated. Shocking the hell out of everyone as he smiled in the doorway **"You really think I would've let someone hurt them, bro"**

"**I brought a souvenir" **Lil smiled

Jake and Embry shared a smile and a quick hug. They had been best friends since kindergarten and were like family. Sure the pack were all 'brothers' but he was the closest thing to a blood brothers they had.

"**Oh, you're good" **Leah smiled** "I bet Sam is **_**loving **_**you"**

"**What happened at the tribe meeting?" **Emmett asked

"**There was a tribe meeting???" **Jake, Seth and Jess chorused

"**Damn it, Emmett!" **Lil scolded** "What part of 'shhh' do you not get?"**

"**Talk!" **Jake ordered, staring into Lil's cocked brow.

"**And begin with how you managed to sneak out of here!" **Tink added

Lil crossed her arms over her chest and stepped away from Jake to glare at him and Tink.

"**You better ask nicely"** Maggie smiled as she waltzed in.

"**She talks"** Blondie laughed in false shock **"I thought she was mute"**

"**Not mute"** Maggie smiled **"Just don't like talking to people I don't know. Or if they're hot…but taken"**

"**What?"** Lil smirked

"**What?"** Maggie repeated as if she didn't know what Lil was talking about.

"**Yeah, cause nobody heard that**" Emmett grinned

Lil smiled and shook her head. Jake laughed and felt as little bad for Seth, 'Maggie Mayhem' was finally making an appearance and he wasn't sure if the kid could handle it. With the quiet and shy outer shell gone, she was just as feisty as Lil and Nicky.

"**Where have you been!?"** Seth scolded

"**Like I said earlier"** she said immediately turning into a replica of Lil, cocked brow, arms across chest "**You better ask nicely"**

"**We've been worried sick" **Wifey stated, obviously trying to keep the peace **"Can you please tell us what happened?"**

"**That's how you ask"** Maggie told Jake and Seth as she went to stand in the corner next to Leah and away from Seth but he followed her anyways.

"**I got connections" **Lil smiled as she sat next to Bella and away from Jake** "And I was informed that Sam was meeting with the elders"**

Jake sat on the other side of Bella, Edward sat on his usual chair, Doc and Wifey took the couch across from them, Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor besides Blondie, and Tink pulled Jess and Embry to sit on either side of her. Ever since she figured werewolves were the antidote to the headaches Bella was causing her, she was always next to one of them.

"**Collin or Brady?"** Jess laughed

"**Collin"** Lil laughed** "I wanted to go home and see what was going on but since I wasn't allowed to" **she cocked her brow at Jake before turning back to the crowd **"I was gonna call Billy later. Once Collin called I knew I had to go"**

"**How did you get away?"** Tink asked a bit annoyed, she hated being outsmarted.

"**Our ninja skills are strong"** Lil laughed doing a karate stand.

"**We got skills you don't know about"** Maggie added doing the same.

"**They had help"** Jake answered, glaring at Edward and Leah

"**Not a lot" **Lil answered** "Leah distracted Jake and Edward loaned me a car" **she shrugged** "But to leave undetected I used a concealment spell"** Lil wiggled her brows

"**Why use Edward's car?"** Bella asked

"**Cause she knew Jake had probably rigged hers"** Maggie answered as Lil gave Jake a 'ha' smile.

Lil knew him well. He had disconnected the starter to her mini the night before.

"**What did Sam say when you showed up"** Leah smirked

"**I think it was 'ah'"** Maggie giggled

"**Bro, they showed up out of thin air"** Embry laughed in amusement **"He was freaked"**

**"And pissed about being blindsided"** Lil added

"**I know the feeling"** Tink mumbled.

"**He tried to kick us out"** Maggie snorted

"**What???"** Jake and Seth chorused

"**Not physically" **Lil quickly answered** "He claimed it was a private meeting and that I didn't have a right to be there but the elders disagreed and allowed us to stay"**

Everyone sat quietly as Lil and Maggie gave them a play-by-play of what was said. It didn't surprise him that Sam was pissed; he was no longer the only alpha and he'd lost more than half of his pack. Claiming Jake's feeling for Bella were clouding his thoughts was a good play, everyone knew Jake had deep feelings for her once upon a time, but the elders knew he'd imprinted and was irrevocably in love with Lil, hopefully that cancelled out the other. The fact that it was Sam himself who proclaimed the Cullens as harmless was a major plus; it showed that deep down he knew they could be trusted. The elders were very wise; questioning Sam's anger was a point in Jake's favor. They might consider Sam's determination to start a fight to be personal towards Jake and not about the Cullens at all.

Edward kissed the top of Lil's head while Bella smiled and squeezed her hand with a smile as Maggie said how Lil defended them. Everyone smiled as Lil said Maggie had called them a pack of 13, but the room was filled with smirks, grunts and a few growls as she explained how Sam had taken her reason for a pack split as a threat and how he'd claimed to be ready to take them on.

"**Oh god!"** Maggie gasped as Emmett surprised the hell out of her with his huge grin and bear hug as Lil said she had told Sam she would defend them too. Of course everyone laughed.

"**Then Lil threatened Sam, it was awesome"** Embry laughed causing everyone to turn to Lil in amazement. **"She was toe to toe with him, jamming her finger in his chest"**

"**I didn't threaten him"** Lil smiled **"I warned him"**

"**Bro, she told him that if anyone breathes hard on you guys, she'd rip them limb by limb"**

"**First I told him that I loved them like my own flesh and blood" **Lil explained** "**_**Then**_** I added the rest"**

"**She was **_**pissed**_**" **Maggie laughed

"**That must have been the power surge Jess felt" **Jasper stated

**  
"I'm not surprised he felt it" **Embry said** "Dude, she made the ground shake" **When they all turned to Lil, eyes were wide and mouths were open. She laughed and shrugged.** "Then she promised Billy and Sue to no one would hurt you guys as long as she was around, I mean **_**they **_**were around" **he added as Maggie cocked her brow. "**But the best part was the look in his face when she reminded him that they couldn't take her on even if they tried, emphasizing on how she has paralyzed Paul and could obviously do it to the rest and then added that they had gotten there undetected. He knew he didn't stand a chance and it was funny as hell" **

"**What did the elders say?" **Jake asked

"**The ended the meeting to stop the bickering" **Maggie answered **"And then said they'd reach a decision by this afternoon" **

"**I just think they were afraid Lil would rip Sam's head off" **Embry laughed

"**Or cause an earthquake" **Maggie added causing Lil to roll her eyes.

"**Do you think we have a good chance?"** Doc asked Jake

"**I do" **Lil nodded** "Sam is full of it and I think they know it"**

"**I sure hope so" **Wife exhaled

"**I'm sure Collin or Brady will call as soon as a decision has been reached" **Jake stated** "Until then, you two" **he added pointing at Lil and Maggie** "Aren't going any-where"**

Lil rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply as she got up** "I'm going for a walk" **she said storming outta the house.

Jake frowned as he noticed all eyes were on him, all with the same 'well?' face.

"**What?" **

"**Go after her, dumb-ass"** Leah answered in a 'duh' tone.

"**We'll do rounds" **Embry added** "Jess can go with Seth and I'll go with Leah"**

"**Uh-uh"** Tink shook her head** "Leah is obviously itching to leave and Seth is dying to stay, and I need a werewolf with me at all times so Jazz and Emmett will do rounds with Leah and Embry" **she then turned to Jake with irritation** "Why are you still here? We'll work this out. You, go"**

Jake shook his head and ran off. Picking up Lil's scent was easy, he could find her anywhere. She was sitting on a big rock by the side of the creek, watching the water flow. He silently made his way to her but she sensed him immediately.

"**You don't have the monopoly on overprotectiveness you know**" she stated without bothering to look back at him

In a swift movement he replaced her body with his as he sat on the rock with her in his lap. "**I'm sorry, Lil" **he whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair **"It's not my intention to be controlling, but I need to know you're safe the same way I need air and water to survive"** he added caressing her beautiful face **"I have a need to protect you at all costs, I can't help it"**

She smiled and placed her delicate hands on his cheeks** "Then you understand how I have the need to do the same" **she placed a finger on his lips to stop him from arguing** "Don't you dare say it's not the same cause I'll smack you" **she smiled** "I've spent the last 5 years protecting and watching over my brother, that's not gonna stop now. Especially since the list of people I need to protect has grown significantly" **she smiled, looking deep into his eyes**. "You and Jess are my life"** she emphasized **"And the rest are my family. No one will touch any of you, I guarantee it"**  
**  
"Sneaking around? Freaking us out? Giving us aneurisms?"**

"**None of that would be necessary I you could trust that I can actually take care of myself"** she smiled **"I'm sorry papi but I can't promise you it won't happen again"** she shook her head, biting her lower lip, knowing exactly what she was doing to him **"I'm gonna do whatever I feel I need to do to keep y'all safe"**

"**What am I gonna do with you?"** he smiled shaking his head

"**I don't know"** she sang intending to look innocent but looking incredibly sexy and irresistible.

"**I could think of a few things"** he said with much need in his voice.

It had been ages since he and Lil had been 'alone'. First it was the newborns, he was always doing rounds or in meetings, then it was Bella's wedding, Tink kept showing up or taking Lil away for wedding crap, then Nick, Maggie and Rachel showed up and just as things were settling down, Bella pops up pregos. He'd held her all night but for one she was out, but even if she wasn't, they weren't gonna get down and dirty with a house full of bloodsuckers and werewolves that could hear _everything._ So even though it'd been nearly 3 months, 90 days of Lil withdrawal was an eternity of agony.

He wasn't being gentle but neither was she. Her soft, cool lips were just as hungry and needy as his, her sweet tongue was wrestling with his for dominance and he was more than happy to surrender. In a quick, skillful move, Jake turned Lil's pants to confetti as she turned to straddle him. His hands were exploring the glory of her velvety skin as she undid the zipper to his cutoffs. She was gliding her finger downs his torso, eyes closed and head tilted back as he kissed trails on her jawline. He couldn't help a chuckle as he noticed she had removed his shorts with only her legs.

Lil took the time to pull down his boxers but he wasn't patient enough do the same, black lace confetti blended with that of her pants. Jake took her by her hips and sat her on his aching and throbbing erection. The bliss of her tight wetness riveting him and the cry of pleasure she exhaled nearly caused him to go over the edge. The kissing was intense, hard and pleasurably painful but it never stopped. Afraid of hurting her he pulled away but she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and kept a hold of him. He was sure she would end up with swollen lips but she didn't seem to mind. Lil rolled her hips as Jake guided the thrusts. It was hard and raw but sheer ecstasy. Her moans and cries of his name caused the usual grunts and growls out of him. The sound and feel of Lil reaching her peak threw him over the edge, his booming howl nearly causing the rock to roll into the creek before they collapsed into each other.

They were so consumed with each other; they completely forgot Leah, Embry, Jasper and Emmett were running around the woods, not to mention that as loud as they had been even the ones were likely to hear. He was about to mention to Lil when he nearly had a heart attack. He opened his eyes to see Emmett not a foot from them.

" **Holy crap!"** Jake jumped out trying to cover Lil up.

Lil jumped out but when she noticed the reason for his freak out she laughed **"He can't see us, Jake"**

"**What?" **

"**We're in our own little bubble"** she wiggled her brows **"Concealment, remember?"**

"**Still a little too kinky" **he frowned causing her to giggle. He sighed and kissed her forehead "**I want to stay here with you all day but"**

"**But you got duties"** she finished for him **"And I need to get back before they realize we've vanished into thin air. It's bad enough I gotta go back with no pants or panties"** she smiled

**"And swollen lips"** he added tracing her beautiful lips with thumb

After getting 'dressed', which was nothing more than him pulling his boxers and shorts up and Lil pulling her small dress down, she burst their private little love bubble. After a not so quick kiss that almost made them create another bubble, Jake ran off to check on his pack and Lil ran to the house.

His was playing it cool as if nothing had happened but that only lasted a few minutes. He was put on blast by none other than Tink.

"**Messed up hair, hand prints on her thighs, no pants and no need to check to know what else is missing!"** came from the front steps **"Next time you wanna get frisky please have the decency to remove the clothes not destroy!"**

That was shortly followed by his love's lovely voice.

"**You are dead, pixie!!!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter – 14**

Lily had forgotten her cell in Edward's car. By the time she'd gotten it the next morning, there were several missed call and voicemails. Nicky had felt the power surge and was demanding to know what was going on, Collin wanted the dirt on what happened at the meeting, he knew Lily had been there and that Embry was gone but no one was telling him anything more, and then there was the important call, Billy's. "Hey honey its Billy. We've reached a decision. Please call me"

"**A decision has been made!!!"** She yelled from the garage. As expected, everyone was in the living room by the time she walked in. **"Well I don't know what it is yet"** she stated as they looked ready to jump on her **"Billy left a voicemail to call him"**

Carlisle's office had been turned into a mini hospital, all set up and prepared for Bella, so Esme suggested the called was made from her studio, everyone wanted to hear the decision and she had a speaker phone. Her studio was the size or a normal bedroom, but filled with 7 vampires, 5 werewolves and a witch (Maggie stayed in the living room with Bella) it felt incredibly small. Eerie silence filled the room as the phone began to ring, Jake's arms wrapped so tightly around Lily that she was having trouble breathing.

"**Hello" **Billy's husky voice answered

"**Hi Billy" **Lily greeted** "Sorry it took me so long to call back"**

"**Hey sweetie, I've been waiting for your call"**

"**We're all here, Billy"** she said making sure he was warned not to say anything he didn't want others to hear **"What's the verdict?"**

"**I gotta say that getting Sam all riled up was an excellent plan"**

"**Yeah, cause**_** that**_** was her plan"** Emmett smirked

"**It helped everyone see that his thoughts aren't exactly straight either"** Billy continued **"It's been decided that no harm should come to Bella. The issue of the child should be considered after its born and only if it's considered a danger" **The sigh of relief was communal.

"**How did Sam take it?" **Lily asked

"**Didn't say anything but I take it not well" **Billy chuckled** "Son?"**

"**Yeah, dad"**

"**Sam has never disobeyed an elder's decision, but anger can make people do many stupid things. I think it would be a good idea for your pack to stay there until Bella gives birth"**

"**Me too"** Jake nodded

"**Billy?"** Carlisle said **"I want you know they're family to us and treated as such"**

"**Thank you"** Billy answered **"And Lil, thank you too, honey, for having the guts to stand up for your dum-dums. You're the main reason the outcome was swayed in your favor"**

"**Good thing I went" **she said turning to Jake with an 'I told you so' smile **"Jake wouldn't let me go so I had to sneak out"**

"**Then he should listen to you more often"**

"**Ha!" **Lily exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Jake as everyone laughed.

"**Pack?"**

"**Yeah, Billy"** Jess, Seth, Embry and Leah chorused

"**We are very proud of you for standing up for your beliefs" **he said causing 4 swollen chests** "Sue and I are especially proud of all of you. Talk to you kids soon" **click

The drama with Sam wouldn't be completely over until after Bella's baby was born so staying in the Cullen house was a good idea but Lily was sure everything would be ok. In fact, she knew everything would be just fine. She smiled to herself as she looked around at her family, everything happened for a reason. Esme had more kids to care for and she was loving it, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were closer to the pack than ever before, Rosalie and Jake were no longer trying to kill each other, he still called her Blondie but he was no longer Fido, Rosalie and Bella were sisters, Edward and Jake were brothers, Jake finally owned his role as the rightful Alpha, Maggie broke out of her shell, Lily was no longer a witch in training, but a powerful witch, period. If it wasn't for Bella's discomfort and Edward's torment and Carlisle's worries, things would be great.

For the first time, ever, Leah actually sat at the dining room table to have breakfast with the pack. Lily smiled as she mentally gave herself a pat in the back. It was then she noticed Edward's black eyes and deep purple circles under them. She looked over at Jake and silently pointed it out as she glanced over at Edward and stroked under her right eye. Jake picked up it right away and buried his brows before getting up to place his arm over Edward's shoulders

"**When was the last time **_**you **_**ate, bro?"**

"**As a matter of fact, Jacob" **Carlisle interrupted** "We need to talk to you about that"**

"**Can't drink from Lils or Mags" **Jessie laughed** "And we sure as hell aint volunteering"**

"**No" **Carlisle chuckled** "But we do need to go. Jacob, I was wondering what your thoughts were on the subject"**

"**Treaty is definitely null right now"** Jake smirked **"I'd say to stay close to base and go during the day. They'd be expecting you to go out at night, you know, typical bloodsucker stuff"**

"**Maggie and I will stay with Bella" **Lily smiled

"**Edward?" **Esme said** "Why don't you and Rosalie go first, the rest of us can go after you come back"**

"**That's a good idea" **Carlisle agreed** "Bella's sleeping now but she'll need breakfast when she wakes up, we can fix it for her"**

Lily nodded in agreement. She had no problem making Bella eggs, the only 'human' food she could eat but she was going nowhere near the blood fridge. Carlisle had figured eggs were not enough for her and thanks to a comment Edward picked off Jake's head, they'd figured the baby would be wanting blood. From then on Bella's meals consisted of a plate of eggs and a glass of blood. _Yuck!_

An unwilling Edward was dragged away by Rosalie as Jake and the pack ran off to do their usual rounds. Emmett had decided Lily's sound system on her mini needed to be upgraded, he headed out with Jasper to do that while Lily and Maggie were dragged away by Alice to play dress-up Maggie.

"**I do hair and make-up, you do clothes**" Lily laughed 

"**And accessories"** Alice smiled

"**Someone help me!"** Maggie cried out the window

"**Seth, I better not see one paw of yours up here!"** Alice yelled

The barks heard from somewhere in the trees were defiantly laughter. They were on the fifth or sixth outfit when Rosalie and Edward returned. Maggie was very happy about that. By the time Lily and Maggie got downstairs Edward was sitting in his usual chair as Rosalie sat next to a still sleeping Bella. The Cullens ran out, leaving Bella's 'breakfast' in the kitchen. They were watching reruns of 'Family Matters' when Bella woke up. In a matter of seconds Rosalie was handing her the plate of eggs and the sippy cup of blood, bendy straw and all. By her second cup Edward had gone outside for a walk.

"**Rose?"** Bella sheepishly asked

"**Again?"** Rosalie complained as she helped Bella stand up. It was her millionth trip to the bathroom in the hour she'd been awake.

Lily smiled as she stood up to take Bella's cup. Even though any one of them had the reflexes to catch it as it slipped from her fingers, she still tried to do it herself. As she bent slightly, a loud, ear-splitting cry of agony erupted from her throat before it was drowned by a fountain of blood.

*****

Jake could hear the agony in Edward's voice as he called his name. Even from afar he could read the pain in his face. He looked like someone who was being skinned and burned alive but was too terrified to make a sound. There was no hiding that he was sure Bella was not gonna survive. He'd been unsuccessfully trying to convince Bella of giving up and ending the pregnancy, anyone who knew Bella knew she was too stubborn to do so but he tried anyways. Probably the reason why Blondie wouldn't let him touch Bella with a ten foot pole. At one point he'd convince Jake to talk some sense into her, he didn't get very far though, the moment the words began to come out him he was smacked by Bella and Lily.

Edward was rubbing his head with forehead as Jake approached him. The motion sounded and looked like granite running against concrete, it couldn't possibly be soothing but it meant whatever was on his mind was not good in any way.

"**That bad?"** Jake asked as he pulled on his shorts

"**Jacob, I know you have done way too much for us already"**

"**But you need something else"** Jake smirked

"**I am asking this of you, the true Alpha, Jacob, the heir of Ephraim Black"**

Not good. **"Spit it out, bloodsucker"**

"**I want your permission to deviate from what we agreed to in our treaty with Ephraim. I want you to grant us an exception. I want your permission to save her life. You know I'll do it anyway, but I don't want to break the faith with you if there's any way to avoid it. I want the alliance between our families to survive when this is over"**

Jake tried to swallow but ended up puffin air **"Sam"** he said **"You need to talk to Sam"**

"**No" **Edward shook his head** "Sam's authority is assumed. It belongs to you. No one can rightfully agree to this except you" **Jake was speechless** "And there's one more thing" Things could only get worse "I want your word that if Bella does not survive"**

"**She will" **Jake interrupted

"**If she doesn't"**

"**Lil says she will" **he argued

"**But if she doesn't" **Edward interrupted** "I want your word that you'll put an end to my existence"**

"**You want me to kill you???!!!"**

"**I would already be dead, Jacob" **Edward whispered** "What I beg of you is that as a friend, a brother, you have pity of me and end my personal hell"**

It was sad, sick and twisted, but if the shoe were on the other foot, he'd probably be begging for the same thing. He didn't have a chance to comment or respond. A piercing cry of agony echoed through the woods, sending a chill down Jake's spine. It was Bella.

Lil and Blondie were heard at the same time. **"JAKE!!!"** **"EDWARD!!!"**

They were in the living room within milliseconds. Bella was flopping around like a fish out of water, gargled cries of pain as blood erupted from her nonstop. Blondie was trying to hold Bella still as Lil held her head, tilting it to the side to keep her from suffocating. Maggie was in the farthest corner of the room, motionless and horrified.

He was relieved to see Bella's face go blank, unconscious. Whatever happened from that point on, at least she wouldn't feel it, he hoped. The only movement coming from her was in the center of her body. She convulsed as snaps and cracks kept in time with the spasms.

The bloodsucker froze for a half-second before bursting into action. Edward yelling orders as Blondie swept up Bella's body and rushed up the stairs. Jake and Lil ran after them as she called Doc. Bella was still vomiting blood so Lil stood at her head, holding it to the side as Blondie pinned down her arms.

"**Jake!"** Lil ordered **"Her legs!"**

He pinned her legs as her body twitched. Edward yanked and ripped her clothes outta the way as he stabbed a syringe into her arm.

"**What's happening, Edward?"** Jake asked, his voice breaking

"**She's suffocating" **Lil answered** "Her baby's suffocating"**

"**The placenta must have detached"** Edward added

The threat of her baby's life was enough to bring Bella back. She yelled in a shriek that pierced his eardrums **"Get her OUT!"** she screamed **"She can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!!!"**

The huge bulge in Bella's stomach went from patches of black and blue over white to deep red. Blondie immediately picked up a scalpel.

"**Let the morphine spread!"** Edward shouted at her

"**There's no time, Edward. She's dying"** Lil cried

Whether the she was Bella or the baby, it was enough to keep Edward from stopping Blondie. The scalpel slid over Bella's stomach, causing Bella to jerk without a scream, she was choking. A lagoon of red to spilled over everything and in that second Blondie lost her focus, her eyes turning black with thirst.

"**No, Rose!"** Edward and Lil chorused

Edward and Lil's hands were trapped, trying to keep Bella from bleeding to death so Jake launched himself at her. The scalpel in her hand stabbed deep into his left arm as their bodies collided. He used his right palm to smash her face, locking her jaw and blocking her airway. He used the hold he had on her to swing her around and throw her out the door. Blondie got up but the door slammed shut on its own.

"**I got it!"** Lil yelled **"She can't come in. Edward, get the baby out, Jake, you pump her chest while I give her CPR!"**

Even with all his strength, Jake couldn't hold Bella down. She was twitching and flopping uncontrollably. Then her body went limp. Her legs that had been curled up in agony sprawled in an unnatural way.

"**Her spine!' **Edward cried in horror

"**No, I did that"** Lil answered **"She won't feel anything anymore"**

"**Get it out of her! Now!" **Jake growled

Jake focused on the pumping of Bella's heart. He could hear the gusts of air Lil was blowing, the soft wetness of the scalpel sliding across Bella's stomach, the dripping of blood on the floor, more blood.

"**You keep fighting, Bella"** Lil whispered **"It's almost over"**

Then stillness arrived. It was over.

"**Renesmee"** Edward whispered

Lil nudged Jake to take over the CPR as she ran to get a towel. Edward wrapped the baby and handed her to Lil who walked over to Bella.

"**See"** Lil said to Bella as she held the baby to her sight** "Your little girl"**

Bella blinked several times and then stared, finally able to see something. She moaned out a strange, weak coon.

"**Renes…mee. So …beautiful"**

Lil rushed outta the way as Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head. With a last dull thump, her heart faltered and went silent. Jake's eyes were filled with tears, blinding him as he continued to blow lungfuls of air into her.

"**What are you waiting for!?"** he cried **"Save her! As Ephraim's heir you have my permission, my word that this will not violate the treaty. The others will just have to blame me"**

With that Edward moved Jake's hands outta way to plunge a syringe into Bella's heart.

"**What is that?"**

"**My venom"** he answered.

Jake immediately heard the jolt of her heart.

"**Keep her heart moving"** Lil ordered

Jake pumped away as Edward zoomed around, biting Bella's wrists, arms and any place possible, getting as much venom in her as possible. The faces of defeat were evident in Jake and Edward. Lil shook her head.

"**She's not dying" **she assured** "Not the way you think"**

Doc knocked on the door, asking to be let in. The door wasn't locked but that wasn't what was keeping him out. A glance from Lil and the door opened on its own. Jake's eyes were filled with tears, making it impossible to see, but he could hear the vampires and werewolves standing in the hallway. It made it all the more painful when the universal gasp filled the house. Bella's heart took its last and final beat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter – 15**

Jake noticed Doc and Edward shared the same look of concern as he walked in the room. It had been nearly two days and it was evident Bella's body had healed and was due to awaken at any moment. They were no longer concerned about that, their concern was for Lil. She was in the same spot she'd been for the last 50 odd hours, in a chair at Bella's side, holding her hand.

It had taken a lot from Lil and Doc to convince Edward and Jake of Bella's recovery, they were certain they'd lost her but Lil and Edward's quick thinking saved her life, her vampire life that is. At some point before running to take Renesmee from Edward, Lil managed to cut her palm and slip some of her blood into Bella's mouth. Doc claimed it'd been Lil's blood that strengthened her heart enough to keep it beating until Edward's venom kicked in.

They'd been trying to convince Lil of going to bed, of resting, of taking a nice hot shower, she didn't listen. She was not sure she could keep Bella painfree during her change if she wasn't at her side and she wasn't gonna take the risk. The delivery took a lot out of her and she fell asleep sometime during the night, Emmett tried carrying her out while asleep but she snapped up kicking and swinging. The poor guy ended up with a dislocated shoulder and from then on they were smart enough not to try that again.

"**You're still human, Lily"** Edward argued **"You need to go rest"**

"**The change is complete" **Doc assured her** "The only thing keeping her from waking up is the morphine"**

"**There's no more pain for you to block, babe" **Jake stated as he picked up her drained body. "**Why don't we go get you some dinner, a hot shower and then a nice a good night's sleep?"**

At this point Jake was holding her like a toddler, her head on his shoulder; face snuggled in the crook of his neck, body slumped against his chest, arms and legs dangling rag-like as he held her up from her booty. She was either too exhausted to go any longer or was finally convinced, or sure, it was really over. All she did was nod.

There were a few giggles and snickers as they saw him carrying her down the stairs, but for the most part they were relieved that she'd finally given in.

"**We left you some dinner in the kitchen"** Tink smiled. He returned the smile with a slight nod as a silent thank you.

"**Is she ok?"** Collin asked, but from the little palm on his cheek, the question wasn't coming from him.

Like Lil had predicted, Renesmee was a girl, and looked just like Edward. Bella's eyes and curls but everything else was the bloodsuckers, downright to the weird bronze color of his hair. As a half-breed she was quite different from most babies. To begin with, she aged by the second, looking months old rather than days, her skin was not as pale but had a hint of sparkle to it, she was smart, talked with her mind (she did a weird thing where she would project her thought into yours as she touched you), and for reasons no one knew, her temperature was closer to a werewolf's, her heart beat just as fast and she smelled very similar to Lil, sweet but pleasant.

"**She's just tired"** Jake answered

Lil turned her head around, no doubt to make sure it was who she thought it was. She blinked a few times then buried her brows as she focused on Collin and Brady. **"When did they get here?"** she whispered.

"**Yesterday" **Jake answered her** "Came to visit Seth and Jess"**

**"And they stayed?"**

"**Just Collin" **Jake smirked** "Brady comes and goes" **He knew what was about to happen so he was waiting for it. Lil took one more look at Collin holding Renesmee and sat up in his arms and looked at him with wide eyes. **"Yup"** he nodded.

No one had seen that one coming. Imprinting on a little girl wasn't a first, Quil had imprinted on Claire, but on a newborn, a half-breed, a Cullen? Talk about blindsiding someone. The moment Collin stepped foot in the house and took a look at Renesmee in Blondie's arms, there was no denying it. No one could possibly miss it. The werewolves were shocked and the bloodsuckers were amused. Rosalie threw the fit everyone expected her to but to everyone's surprise, Edward took it very well. He wasn't thrilled about it, but he accepted it. Jake figured his acceptance had to do with being able to read Collin's mind and seeing for himself that there was nothing sexual, freaky or perverted about the situation. For his sake, Jake hoped Bella took it just as well.

"**And is everyone ok with it?" **Lil worriedly asked

"**No" **Blondie answered immediately

"**Besides Rose?"**

"**Yeah, baby" **Jake smiled "**Everyone is fine with it"**

"**For now"** Emmett laughed **"Ow! What?"**

Tink smacked his head as everyone glared silent threats his way. Lil was in no condition to be worrying about Bella's reaction. As usual Emmett didn't know what he'd done but Jake let the rest worry about him as he took Lil to the kitchen. There was no dinner eating though, by the time they'd reached the dining room, Lil was out like a light.

Knowing what Lil needed more than anything else, he carried her to the room and placed her down for the first real rest in many days.

*****

Judging by the light outside, she couldn't tell what time it was. There weren't any hot arms around her but by the warmth of the bed, there had been recently. She stretched as she turned around in the bed and after a minute of it she sat up. She was a bit disoriented at first so it took her a second to focus on the clock across the room. She gasped when she realized it was nearly noon, she'd slept over 12 hours. Lily jumped off the bed but it spinning around her said it would be a good idea to take it slow until she had some food in her.

The smell of lunch being cooked downstairs made her stomach growl, but considering she looked like night of the living dead, she had to shower first. The wonders a hot shower can do are remarkable, Lily walked out feeling recharged and more than ready to take on the world, if need be. Not wanting to hear the never-ending nag from Alice, she did her hair and make-up, slipped into one of the new outfits (skinny jeans, brown peasant sweater and matching calf-length biker boots) and ran down.

Having heard her coming, Jake was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with the breathtaking smile of his that melted her heart. Lily got to the third step from him and leaped into his awaiting arms, landing her lips on his. Oddly enough no one gave them crap for it, but maybe because they were expecting a lot worse. Jasper and Emmett were watching a football game in the living room and gave her a smile and a wave before returning their focus to it.

"**How you feeling?"**

**"Starved"** she chuckled

Jake smiled and took her hand, intertwining their fingers as he towed her to the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie zoomed by, giving her hugs before returning to help Esme who smiled warmly.

"**Good to see you back to yourself, honey"**

Lily was surprised to see Jake's pack had grown. Apart from Collin who stayed for obvious reasons, Quil, the missing third of her dum-dum trio had joined them. He immediately ran over to her and picked her up in a bear hug, then kissed her forehead and punched Jake's shoulder before returning to the table.

"**Sit, sis"** Jess stood up, mouth full of food **"I can eat in the living room"**

"**No you can't"** she scolded and she pointed to the chair **"I'll eat at the counter"** one by one Embry, Leah, and Collin gave Lily a smile and a slight nod. She returned the smiles but had to laugh as Collin tried to eat with one hand and hold Renesmee with the other as he balanced her on his knee.** "Here" **she said asking for the baby. Renesmee immediately held her hands out to her but Collin hesitated for a minute until she touched his cheek **"We're old friends"** Lily smiled at her **"I knew you before your parents event thought of you" **she whispered kissing her forehead. Lily rested Renesmee on her hip and turned to Seth's cheesy smile. Maggie who was sitting next to him was staring blankly at the table. **"What's with her?"** she asked Jake.

"**She's been like that for days"** he answered as Renesmee placed her chubby hand on Lily's cheek. Various pictures of Maggie with the same blank expression, flashed through her mind, from the change of clothes and surroundings they must've been from the last few days.

Lily couldn't help but laugh in amusement, laugh at what she'd seen and because she knew it was Renesmee who'd made her see it. She walked over to her little cousin and snapped her finger at her **"Hey! Mags! You ok?"**

Maggie silently and very slowly turned her head to look up at Lily **"Don't want babies"** she whispered

Everyone burst out laughter and Lily couldn't help but join in **"Good thing no one wants you to have any right now" **she laughed **"So you're good, ok?" **Maggie nodded **"Can you function properly now?"** she nodded again and began to eat.

"**That's all it took???"** Alice exclaimed

"**Guess so"** Lily shrugged

Jake and the guys begged until they were allowed to eat lunch in the living room with Emmett and Jasper so while they ate and cheered, Lily sat in the kitchen with Renesmee as Esme had Alice and Rosalie help with the lunch clean up and beginning the preparations for dinner. To Esme cooking for everyone was a treat, she was having a blast being nurturing and motherly and loved that the guys counted on her. Lunch was three cheese lasagna and the best garlic bread ever. Without thinking it, Lily smushed up her lasagna and began to give little bits of it to Renesmee as she ate. They were about halfway through when Rosalie's squeal (which sounded completely wrong coming out of her) almost caused Lily to drop the baby. Alice quickly placed her hand over Rosalie's mouth and Esme silently urged Lily to continue on. It wasn't until Collin had taken Renesmee away that Rosalie explained the reason for her outburst.

"**We've been trying everything to get her to eat food"** she claimed **"How did you do it?"**

"**Do what?"** Lily chuckled **"All I did was given her some of my food like I did when I babysat Maggie's little brother. Babies love grown up food"**

**"Why didn't we think of that?"** Rose exhaled

After the football game was over, Embry, Quil, Jess, Collin and Leah ran off to do rounds as Jake and Seth stayed behind with Lily and Maggie to watch movies with the Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice. Lily was confused as to what went down with Sam after Renesmee was born so while the rest laughed their heads off at the gore of Final Destination, he filled her in.

He'd met with Sam, since Renesmee was not considered a danger, a truce was called and the treaty was reinstated, therefore ending the drama with him. Collin imprinting on Nessie (nickname the pack gave her) sealed the deal, not only was she untouchable as a packmember's imprintee, but she bonded the clans forever. As Lily had said all along, things worked out great at the end. Two packs, two alphas meant two sides to watch over. Sam will still guard over the LaPush side and Jake would take over the Forks side. Apparently the decrease of Sam's pack triggered a new litter of werewolf pups, so Sam had Paul, Jared, and the new youngins, and Jake had Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Jess, Collin and Brady.

It seemed the only reason Jake's pack was still staying at the Cullens was one, Bella, to make sure she was ok and under control as a newborn, and two; they needed to work out the whole Collin-Renesmee-imprint situation with Edward and Bella. Jake was hoping that Bella took the imprint as smoothly as Edward did, Lily did too.

The movie was ending when chaos broke out. Esme ran out of her studio where she was at with Nessie and handed her to Lily. She took the baby without hesitation but the confusion she had was shared by Jake, Seth and Maggie.

"**Bella's waking up"** Alice informed them as Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme ran up the stairs.

**"The girls are human"** Jasper said to Jake as he looked at Lily, Maggie and Nessie **"It might be necessary, for their safety, that they are taken elsewhere. But for the time being, please stay here"**

Before anybody could argue, Alice held her finger up** "She will be scared, disoriented, hungry and extremely strong" **she stated** "It's not safe for anyone with a heartbeat"**

Jake nodded as he tightly wrapped his arms around Lily and Nessie, who worriedly looked at Lily as she placed her little palm on her cheek. Flashes of a bloody, gory, and broken Bella streamed in a loop.

"**Yes, honey" **Lily nodded** "Your mommy is waking up"**

"**She'll be fine, baby"** Jake whispered as he gently caressed Nessie's face **"She just need a little time before she can see us, ok?" **Nessie nodded and rested her head on Lily's shoulder.

If they stood quietly they could easily hear what was going on upstairs, but they didn't. Lily couldn't picture Bella as a wild, volatile newborn like the one's they'd fought months before, but the truth was it was a possibility. Rather than wait and see, or hear for that matter, they turned on cartoons and played with Nessie. They kept her entertained and distracted as they waited to see if they needed to make a run for it. It seemed like forever had passed by, then they caught a glimpse of Edward and Bella jumping from the second story window above the living room. Two seconds later the rest of the Cullens were in the living room with the 'humans'.

"**They're going hunting"** Alice informed them as the group watched them run off.

"**Should I warn the pack?"** Jake asked, holding the girls in his arms again

"**No need"** Carlisle answered **"She's extremely calm and composed for a newborn. Nothing like we've seen"**

"**Are the girls safe?" **he asked and Lily couldn't help notice that he didn't say 'we' but 'the girls'

"**They should be"** Jasper answered **"But do not worry, Jacob, I will not let my guard down for quite some time. No matter how civilized Bella seems, she is still a newborn. I will stay tuned to her and alert in case of possible danger"**

Alice and Lily smirked at the same time, probably thinking the same thing. _Boys!_ So overprotective and so uptight sometimes. Bella proved she was still her old self when she took off the stilettos Alice had sneaked on her while she was asleep and launched them towards the house.

"**Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance"** Alice grumbled as Rosalie caught the shoes before they hit the wall.

Sitting around for Edward to come back with Bella took another eternity. There was no missing their return, in an instant Lily, Nessie and Maggie were backed up against the wall with a vampire-werewolf wall of protection in front of them as Jacob took off running.

Lily knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to make sure Bella was not a threat to the warm-blooded, his pack and especially the girls, because even though they were 2 witches and a half-breed, they were essentially human. On any other occasion she would've stopped him or insisted on going with him, but it was Bella they were talking about. If Bella was a threat and Lily was around, she would be the prey and Jake would protect her, even if that meant from his newborn best friend. She would never place him in that position.

Everyone was laughing at the exchange that was taking place outside but Lily was too busy keeping Nessie busy to pay attention. As long as she didn't hear howling or 'RUN', she knew things were going ok. After a few minutes Jake leaped in to stand behind Lily, his arms around her and Nessie, right behind were Edward and Bella. He had a good grip on her arms, probably to make sure she didn't jump at anyone.

Lily had to admit Bella looked good. A little paler and the eyes were a freaky red but other than that she was way prettier than before. Her hair was fuller, thicker, a couple of inches longer, skin smooth and creamy, body toned and slender and the biggest improvement of all, she didn't walk but glide, a big step up from her stumbling.

Jake had his test; it was time for her to have hers. Nessie's scent was similar to Lily and Maggie's, if Bella could handle Lily, she could handle the others, but unlike the others, Lily could take Bella in case she snapped. She handed Nessie to Rosalie buy she handed her to Collin, probably to hand her hands free if she needed them. Lily pushed through the crowd to walk towards Bella. Knowing it had to be done and that she was the only one who could do it, no one tried to stop her but Jake, Jasper and Emmett stuck to her like glue. Jasper and Emmett walked on either side of her, shoulder to shoulder as Jake kept his arms tightly around her waist.

Lily stood toe to toe to Bella and even though she was calm, she could sense the tension in the guys. She was staring at the freaky shade of bright red Bella's eyes had turned to and oddly enough Bella was looking back at her like she had never seen her before. Suddenly Bella placed her hands on Lily's face and she had to push Emmett and Jared away to keep them from ripping her arms off. Edward tried to pull her back as Jake tried to pull Lily away, neither one of them had any luck.

"**Your eyes"** Bella smiled **"They are so beautiful. No wonder you have Jake drooling"**

**"Thanks"** Lily chuckled. Alice was the only one that laughed along. Even though the boys calmed down, they were still tense. Lily ignored them. **"Alright, Bella. Time to smell me"** she smiled arching her back and tilting her neck slightly. She could tell Bella was hesitating. **"Come on" **she chuckled **"I can handle you if you go crazy, now do it or there's no way the boys are gonna let you get near Nessie**"

"**Nessie?"**

"**It's a nickname they've given Renesmee"** Edward explained

"**Face it, Bells, Renesmee is such a mouthful"** Jake added

"**You nicknamed my daughter after the lockness monster!"**

Instantly Emmet and Jasper were standing between Lily and Bella.

"**Oh, please! She's fine"** Lily exhaled as she pushed them outta the way **"Get out the way so we can do this" **

Edward affirmed his grip on Bella's arms as she leaned over and inhaled deeply**. "Hmm" **she smiled** "You smell good" **she took another whiff** "Pears, cassis and" **

"**Violets" **Edward inputted

"**Violets"** Bella nodded** "It's clean, sweet and fruity. No blood" **the exhale of relief was low but still there** "Can I see her now?"**

Everyone moved out of the way so Nessie was in plain view, wiggling in Collin's arms, anxious for her mommy. Rosalie was calming her down and assuring Collin she was ok. It didn't take Bella long to know what was going on. She snapped her head in Jake's direction, fury evident in her face.

"**Bells" **he winced, but Bella didn't him a chance to explain. She knew.

"**You MONGREL!" **she yelled at Collin who immediately handed the baby to Rosalie.

"**I'm sorry, Bella" **he said placing his hand out in surrender **"I couldn't help it"**

Everything happened in a flash. Bella lost her cool and launched herself at Collin. Half of the group surrounded Rosalie and Nessie, protecting them; the other half went after Bella, trying to stop her. Like the newborns at the clearing, Bella was hissing and snarling, fangs out as she went after Collin. Too strong for the rest, she kept getting away. It took Lily a snap second to move. Coming from behind, she wrapped her hand around Bella's neck. Seth leaped in front of Collin, and it was his shoulder that Bella's teeth scraped before Lily spun her around and sent her flying across the room. Bella snapped up but Lily was dangling her from her neck before she had a chance to react. Bella was not gonna move.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter – 16**

Hot, soft lips kissing down your back is an awesome way to wake up. Lily was sleeping on her stomach as usual so when she opened her eyes what she saw was Jake's big muscular hand inches from her nose as he hovered over her. With a huge smile she flipped over to immediately have blazing lips on hers. She couldn't help but giggle when Jake's hair, which was now up to his chin, tickled her. He shook his head, causing his hair to tickle her even more and the entire bed shook as Jake laughed along with her.

"**This has got to go"** she laughed, grabbing fistfuls of his hair

"**You don't like me shaggy?"**

"**Nope" **she giggled as he rubbed his nose on hers **"I like it spiky"**

"**Tink's been giving me crap about cutting it" **he smiled** "She'll definitely be happy about me giving in"**

"**Good" **she smiled** "Your face is too pretty to hide under all this" **she added tugging on it a little.

"**Crazy" **he shook his head in disbelief before Lily kissed him.As it usually did, their kissing soon went from playful and innocent to passionate and steamy. Jake pulled away which was completely out of character and it took her by surprise. Her confusion caused him to smile **"Jess and the boys are gone to school, but Maggie is awake and waiting downstairs with waffles" **Lily exhaled sharply, disappointment evident as she pouted **"Come on" **he chuckled as he jumped off the bed, pulling her with him** "You got class in an hour"**

Lily groaned in defeat. She'd been neglecting her school work lately thanks to all the chaos, and she was determined to get back on track. The hardest part was getting her sleeping patterns back in order, she'd spent months sleeping at all hours of the day, getting back to sleeping nights was not easy. Still in her pj's, Jake towed her out the room, the moment he opened the door they were overpowered by the smell of flowers.

It had been a week since the day Bella had lost control for a minute and attacked Collin for imprinting on Nessie. Lily had to throw Bella across the room and hold her until she calmed down. Seth, trying to protect his best friend had jumped in front of Collin and got his shoulder scraped by Bella, good thing the skin barely broke and Maggie was quick enough to suck out any venom before it reached his blood system. No real harm was done but Bella was still apologizing, sending a bouquet of tiger-lilies daily. As much as Lily loved them, the house was starting to look, and smell likes a funeral home. Maggie was placing the new, huge arrangement on the dining room table when they got downstairs.

"**You gotta do something about these flowers"** she complained **"The guys are starting to smell like our great-aunt Izzy" **she shook her head **"It's not right" **she shuttered slightly.

"**Eww!"** Lily laughed. Between catching up with schoolwork and hanging out with Nicky and Maggie all weekend, Lily hadn't been able to go down to the Cullen house. She had texted Bella many times telling her they were cool, and had sent the message along with the guys, who went along with Collin to the Cullen house daily but she still seemed to think they weren't. It was time Lily went to talk to her personally. **"I'm gonna have a little chat with Bella today" **she nodded** "I'll go along with the boys afterschool"**

"**Seems like I need a haircut" **Jake smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lily** "So we'll all go"**

"**Well, since Alice will have Jake to play makeover-Ken with" **Maggie chuckled** "I can go too"**

With that settled, the three of them had breakfast. Lily had class and Jake had runs so Maggie hung out with Leah (her future sister-in-law) to kill time**.** Amazingly enough Leah had opened up a lot since the pack split-up. Out of sight, out of mind seemed to be quite real for her, with Sam out of her everyday life, she was much happier and relaxed. Jake named her his beta and she was doing quite well with it, keeping an eye on the youngins was helping her get in touch with her motherly side. She was very protective of the kids and Lily loved her for it. Leah was still having a hard time being around the Cullens but there was no doubt in Lily's mind that she would forget about that sooner or later.

Lily's classes were over at noon and from then she went on to work on her workbooks. She was so focused she didn't notice the time fly by. She had no idea what time Maggie got home or what moment the guys entered her room, she was suddenly startled as Jess kissed the top of her head.

"**We're going to the Cullen's"** Jess smiled

"**Wait a minute"** she answered a bit startled. Even more so when she noticed Seth, Collin and Brady sitting on her bed, Maggie on Seth's knee**. "I wanna go too"** Jess frowned at her, still in her pajamas. **"I'll be ready in 20 minutes"** He cocked his eye in a silent 'yeah right' **"I promise"**

Twenty minutes later Lily was heading down the stairs, showered, dressed and ready to go. She was ready to jump on Jess when Jake showed up, looking absolutely gorgeous as ever, hair wet, droplets of rain running down his rock hard abs and smile that made her heart skip a beat. Not caring that they had an audience, he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. It was Jess and Maggie's fake gagging noises that caused them to break it off, after a minute, or two.

The run to the Cullen house was the usual fast, thrilling blur Lily loved so much. She made a mental note to make sure Jake took her running more often. As soon as Jake placed her down, Alice jumped on her, nearly knocking her down.

**"Nice to see you too"** Lily laughed

"**A little warning would be nice, Tinkerbell"** Jake chuckled as he kept them from toppling over.

"**Why haven't you come over?"** She scolded **"It's been an eternity"**

"**It's been a week"** Lily rolled her eyes **"And I've been busy catching up with my schoolwork. Why haven't you visited me?"**

"**I've been dying to"** she complained as she glanced over at Jasper **"But I haven't been allowed to"**

"**I don't think it is a good idea until we talk to Sam"** Jasper explained **"Even though the treaty is re-established, I would rather have his permission re-affirmed"**

"**Overprotective fool"** Alice mumbled causing Lily to laugh

"**I'll talk to Sam"** Lily assured Alice **"I'm sure he'll be ok with you dropping by like before"**

Alice smiled and nodded.** "I'm sure you're here to talk to Bella"**

"**The flowers have got to stop" **Lily nodded** "Smell; I haven't smelt like this since I spend the day at the old folk's home with my great-aunt Izzy" **Everyone laughed** "But I also need a favor, pixie"**

"**Ask away"**

"**This" **Lily laughed grabbing fistfuls of Jake's hair** "Has to go"**

Alice beamed, clapping as she jumped up and down; she'd been dying to get her hands on Jake's hair. **"My pleasure" **she said towing Jake away, eager to play 'make-over Ken' like Maggie called it.

A southern gentleman at heart, Jasper stuck out his elbow; Lily smiled wrapping her arm around it, allowing him to escort her to the house. There were a few stops along the way, first Emmet, who was playing football with Seth, Jess and Brady, tackled her with his usual big bear hug and a few spins in greeting, Rosalie who was lounging with Maggie came up for hug and kiss on the cheek. Nessie who was in Collin's arms, next to Maggie, extended her arms out, asking to be held. Lily picked her up, kissed her chubby cheek, and bounced her around a few times as she got the show of the week's events at the Cullen house. Particularly Emmett playing a karaoke game, singing off key at the top of his lungs, Nessie found that hilarious and completely entertaining.

Edward and Bella joined them outside before Lily ever had a chance to make it to the house. After a quick hug, Edward and Jasper walked off, pretending to discuss something or other even though they knew they weren't fooling anyone. They were giving Bella and Lily a chance to talk. After apologizing, again, Bella laughed at Lily's great-aunt Izzy reference. She'd been sure the reason for Lily's absence was mostly due to her, of course everyone had tried to convince her otherwise but as usual, Bella didn't listen. She knew that an attack to Jake's pack was like a personal attack to Lily, it was true with Sam's pack but Jake's pack hit closer to the heart. Jake was Lily's, and the junior dum-dum quartet, well Jess was her own flesh and blood and Seth, Collin and Brady were to her as if they were also, she would kill and die for any of them and Bella knew it. With things patched up, I mean it wasn't like Lily didn't throw her across the room and held her by her throat till she calmed down, but oh well, things went by to usual, which meant no more apologies and most importantly, no more flowers.

Lily turned to see Jasper throwing the football around with the kids as Emmett was having, what seemed to be a very intense conversation with Maggie as Seth, who was holding her in his lap, was more interested in the football, it didn't make sense. Lily walked up to them to realize they were talking about ninjas? Seth looked up at her and smiled as she frowned in confusion. She cocked her eyebrow in a non-verbal 'why are they talking about this?' and Seth just shrugged.

"**I got lost somewhere after Samurai Jack"** he smiled and went back to watching the football throwing.

"**Oh god"** Lily laughed **"They speak the same understandable-only-them language"**

Everyone laughed, then even harder when they heard Alice's scolding and Jake's complaining coming from inside the house.

*****

Jake didn't mind getting his hair cut, what he didn't like was Tink trying a dozen hairstyles before settling on one. All he wanted was the hair gone, he would've done it himself with anything sharp, he just didn't want to hear the fashion-obsessed-vampire-fairy's never-ending ranting over it. Of course all Tink cared about was that Lil liked it so after torturing him for a while, she went with what Jake had said all along, short all around and a little longer up top, perfect for the spikiness Lil loved.

"**Watch it, short stuff"** Jake complained as Tink pulled on his ear **"It's attached you know"**

"**It won't be in a second if you don't stop moving"**

Being the perfectionist she is, Tink was not gonna let him walk away until she was convinced every stand of his hair was exactly how she wanted it to be. Rather than fight it any longer, Jake closed his eyes and mentally went to his happy place with Lil as the pixie worked her magic. He was in a very happy place, smile from ear to ear when Tink snipped his nose.

"**How the hell did you get my nose?"** Jake complained as he snapped his eyes open **"My hair's nowhere near it"**

"**Don't be such a baby"** she rolled her eyes **"I barely got you, you're not even bleeding"**

"**Only cause I'm a werewolf and stopped before I started"**

It was evident from the laughter outside that not only could they hear them, but they thought their arguing was comical. Jake smiled noticing that he could isolate Lil's lovely laugh from everyone else's the same way he could pick up the musical tone of her voice from miles away.

By the time Tink finished, the girls were lounging outside, playing with Nessie as the guys were throwing the football around. Of course they didn't allow the Edward to play cause the bloodsucker cheated, reading were the ball was gonna be thrown before they did it.

"_**So**_** much better"** Lil smiled; kissing him as he scooped her into his lap **"Sexy" **Tink gave a proud smile of achievement **"Thanks" **Lil smiled in return.

"**You guys need to come over more often"** Tink said **"We get bored easily and you guys always liven this house up"**

"**You just don't use your imaginations"** Maggie chuckled **"We would make up all kinds of games when we were little, remember blind-ball, Lil?"**

"**Oh my god"** Lil laughed "**We haven't played that in years"**

"**I wanna play, how do we play?"** Tink beamed

"**What are we playing?"** Emmett asked as the guys leaped over

"**Blind-ball"** Maggie answered causing Jess to laugh out loud

"**We need a ball, blindfolds and the guys in the pool"**

"**Blindfolds?"** Emmett cocked his brow with a huge mischievous grin.

"**It's not that type of game, Emmett" **Lil snapped back

"**Can we make it that type of game?"**

"**No!" **everyone chorused

"**You guys suck" **he groaned as he brooded away.

Quil, Embry and Leah showed up just in time. A few minutes later, Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jess, Seth, Collin and Brady were blindfolded and in the pool searching for Nessie's silver ball as Tink, Blondie, Lil, Maggie, Bella, Leah, Esme, Doc and Edward yelled directions from the poolside. Along with a lot of laughter there were all sorts of directions.

"**Right!" "Left!" "Your other right!" "Forward!" "Go back!" "Stop!" "Keep going!" "Turn Around!" **

Meanwhile the guys in the pool were walking around like dorks, their arms extended out trying to find a ball as they continued to bump into each other. The game might be fun, but for the spectator. Jess won the first time, Jasper won the second, and Emmett was determined to win at least once so thank god he won the third or he would've never let them get out the pool. Truth was Jake found it but turned away from it on purpose and he had a feeling he wasn't the only one who did.

Doc and Esme grilled some burgers for dinner and in the meantime the girls began cooking up reasons to party.

"**After all the drama"** Tink began **"We need to celebrate getting over it"**

"**A Halloween party?"** Maggie suggested

"**I don't know if it'll be a good idea for Bella to have humans around just yet"** Edward stated but no one listened.

"**That'd be perfect"** Lil smiled** "Vampires, Werewolves and Witches, how can we not have a Halloween party?"**

"**Halloween"** Blondie nodded with a cocked brow and a wicked smile.

"**How about a theme party?"** Esme suggested

"**The 50's"** Lil and Maggie chorused **"Everybody can dress up as characters from the 50's" **Lil added

"**That's only a month away" **Bella winced** "I don't know**"

"**You'll be fine"** Tink answered rapidly **"A sock-hop?" **she went on with the party plans.

"**Poodle skirts and greasers" **Blondie added **"I love it"**

"**And rock and roll" **Emmett smiled

The rest of them stayed quiet, knowing any arguing would be in vain, the girls would do what they wanted to do. The girls went on and on with their planning as Bella and Edward retreated to a corner like they usually did. Jake could sense Bella's fear and Edward's fear for her. Bella was still not sure she could handle human interaction and her biggest fear of all was Charlie. The public story was that Bella had contracted some kind of tropical disease while on her honeymoon and that she was very sick and under quarantine. The bloodsuckers had mentioned the possibility of moving away to cut all strings to Charlie since he couldn't know about vampires and there was no way of him to not notice the changes in Bella and the biggest change of all, Nessie.

Jake could not let them go through with the idea of moving away. It would kill Lil to lose Tink and Emmett who she was so extremely close to, and the rest of the Cullens who she loved like family. Jake would hate losing his bestfriend but his biggest worry of all was Collin. No packmember had ever been separated from his imprintee; it would kill him emotionally and probably physically to lose Nessie. Jake turned to Lil and couldn't possibly imagine his life going on without her and that was enough for him to know what he had to do.

"**I'll be right back"** he whispered in Lil's ear. She was on his lap so he sat her on the chair, kissed her and ran away before she had a chance to ask questions, or stop him.

Jake random things through his head, keeping Edward from knowing what he was up to as he ran to Forks as fast as his paws could take him. Faster than he had hoped he reached his goal, the Swan house. He walked in knowing he was about to change Charlie's life forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter – 17**

Jake took off without warning. They were eating, having a nice conversation, planning a killer Halloween party and he suddenly kissed Lily and ran off. He'd been quick enough to not give her a chance to ask him what was wrong, but she knew nothing was wrong per say, but he was definitely up to something. The glance he gave Edward before disappearing was enough for her to know that. Jake was either hiding his thought (which he was getting very good at) or he Edward was too busy dealing with Bella's fears to pick up anything because he didn't even turn when Jake abruptly left.

The rest of the Cullens probably thought he had runs to do, they went on with the conversation without so much as a blink, but the pack, who turned was so in tuned with Jake that they turned to him if he so much a breathed hard, turned to Lily, ready to follow him. She shook her head slightly; enough to stop the pack, but not enough to alert anyone else that something was going on. Whatever Jake was up to, he wanted to do it alone and Lily didn't feel there was any reason not to allow him to do so.

A few minutes later it was settled. They would be throwing a 50's sock hop as a Halloween party, all guests must wear a 50's themed costumes to get in and they would be jamming to rock and roll and doo-wop. Everybody liked the idea but the vampires seemed to be especially excited, maybe because they were gonna recreate an era they never thought they'd see again. The conversation had drifted off into what songs definitely had to be played, even Edward had joined in, listing many oldies that would be awesome to slow dance to.

As thing always seem to go when dealing with vampires and werewolves, extremely fast, one moment they were discussing the difference between 50's pop and what the young ones knew as oldies when Alice jumped up in horror and Edward zoomed over to Lily with his fists balled up.

"**What did he tell you?"** He growled **"What did Jake say he was gonna do?"**

"**Nothing"** she managed to answer before there were 7 werewolves and 3 vampires between them. **"All he said was that he would be right back" **she added as Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper pushed Edward back as the pack surrounded Lily.

"**Edward?"** Bella called confused and scared **"What's going on?"**

"**Charlie's coming"** Alice announced **"He's following Jake here"**

"**He told Charlie?"** Bella gasped **"How could he do that? No!"**

Lily knew Jake would not talk to Charlie to cause Bella problems, deep down Bella knew it too which is why it made it that much more confusing. Jake knew better than anyone what it meant to keep a secret and he would never tell someone else's secret. Lily was dying to know what exactly went down between Jake and Charlie. Everyone was staring at each other with fear and concern when Jake went through the door, shaking his wet hair like a dog, flipping droplets on the carpet and white dining chairs. He looked please with himself, smile from ear to ear, white teeth glinting against his dark lips.

"**Hey guys"** he greeted with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Lily. The room went eerily silent. Sensing the tension in the room, the pack, who were nearly trembling, stood behind Jake. Bella extended her arms out for Collin to hand her Nessie, he did reluctantly and returned to his post. **"Charlie'll be here soon"** he said casually as he kissed Lily's hair **"Just a heads-up, maybe Tink should get you some sunglasses or something, Bells"**

"**.?"** Bella grinded through her teeth **"Do you realize the danger you've put him in?"**

Lily turned to face Jake, tiptoeing to reach his eye level, placing her hands on his cheeks, bringing his face closer. **"Jake, baby. Why did you go talk to Charlie, what did you tell him?"**

"**I didn't put him in any danger"** he snorted **"Except from maybe Bella but she has some kind of supernatural self control, right?"** he shrugged

"**That is just a theory, Jacob!"** Edward hissed **"You think we should test it out on Charlie? Did you consider the pain Bella will go through? Physical pain if she does and emotional if she doesn't?" **he then glanced over at Lily** "But I suppose Bella doesn't concern you anymore!" **

"**That's a low blow!"** Lily snapped **"After everything Jake has done for her, you should know damn well how much he loves her! He would never intentionally hurt Bella and you know it!"**

"**I'm sorry" **Edward bowed slightly; Lily nodded in return, still a bit angry.

"**Bella will be in pain?"** Jake asked distressed

"**Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat**" Edward answered

"**I didn't know that"** Jake whispered apologetically

"**Of course you didn't"** Lily smiled, trying to reassure him **"But baby, why did you do this?"**

"**I couldn't let them leave"** he admitted sheepishly **"I don't want to lose my bestfriend, I don't want you to lose your family and I couldn't let Collin loose Nessie, it would kill him"**

Lily sighed and shook her head with a smile. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

"**Jacob"** Carlisle spoke calmly **"You knew Charlie's life would be in danger if he knew too much"**

"**Relax, I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning on telling him"**

"**But he's coming here!"** Bella yelled

"**Yeah, that the idea"** Jake said in a 'duh' tone **"Wasn't that the whole 'let him make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan?"**

"**Jacob, honey, can you please tell us what you told Charlie?"** Esme asked

"**Yeah, bro"** Jess added **"We're all lost"**

Jake sat down on the love-chair, completely at ease as he hung his left leg over the side of it and pulled Lily to sit on the other knee. He went on to tell everyone how he hadn't told Charlie about the vampires but more about himself and being a werewolf. He said he'd shown him, speaking as if they've chatted about the weather. Then he laughed, saying Charlie was very brave and strong and how he admired his ability to not pass out or blow chunks.

"**You should've seen him when I started taking off my clothes though"** he laughed **"It was priceless"**

"**You absolute moron! You could've given him a heart attack!"** Bella yelled

"**Stop being so overdramatic, Bella"** Maggie snapped before Lily could

"**Charlie's fine"** Jake rolled his eyes **"He's tough. In a minute you'll see I did you a favor"**

"**You better hope you're right!"** Bella snapped **"You have thirty seconds to tell me everything or I will rip your miserable head off!"**

"**You better calm your wife down, Edward"** Lily spat as she stood up and looked directly into Bella's crimson eyes **"Or in thirty seconds you're gonna be a widower" **

Lily felt the heat of anger wash over her like a volcano had erupted from her head. Jake was hers and no one would ever touch him as long as she was alive, even if that meant ripping Bella's head off. Like at the elder meeting, the ground under her began to shake and the room soon filled with the clinking and thumping of furniture and knickknacks. Other than Jake, everyone around her unconsciously took a step back, away from her.

"**That's what happened at the meeting with Sam"** Embry whispered to someone

"**Jeez, Bells"** Jake smirked as he pulled Lily back** "You didn't used to be so melodramatic. Is that a vampire thing?"**

"**I think we should go for a walk"** Maggie suggested as she took her hand. Lily nodded, trembling far too much to talk. Jake kept a tight hold of her waist, reluctant to let go **"She needs to calm down" **Mags added. Jake nodded, kissed the top of her head and sent her on with Maggie, who began to rush her out.

"**I'll go with them"** Leah stated as she followed them out the door.

*****

"**His main request is that he be told as little as possible about all this. If it's not absolutely essential for him to know something, then keep it to yourself. Need to know, only"** Jake stated.

He'd already given the bloodsuckers the play-by-play of his conversation with Charlie. After phasing, he'd given Charlie a chance to get his head straight, then told him how he didn't live in the world he thought he did and that the good news was that nothing had changed, except he was now aware of it. He could go on pretending as if nothing had changed if he chose not to believe. Charlie had never really bought the whole 'rare tropical disease' story, Jake told him Bella had been sick but was much better, just changed a bit in the process of healing, looking a lot more like Esme than Renee. He asked if Bella turned into an animal as well which he responded with a 'heck no, she wishes she was that cool'. Jake began to tell Charlie about werewolves but he didn't want specifics. He did want to know if Bella knew what she was getting herself into when she married the bloodsucker. Charlie wasn't too happy when he was told Bella had known for years.

"**What did you tell him about Renesmee?" **

"**I told him that you and Edward had inherited a new mouth to feed"** he smirked, glancing at the bloodsucker "**You said that the public story would be that she was adopted so that's what I went with"**

"**You better say she's family"** Lil added as she walked in with Maggie and Leah in flanks "**There's no way he's gonna miss the resemblance to her daddy"**

"**Hey, killer"** Emmett smiled as he placed his arm around Lil's shoulders.

"**I can handle that"** Bella nodded **"But I'm still not apologizing. Jake's still putting Charlie at a great risk"**

"**You better apologize"** Lil cocked his brow with a cocky smirk **"Or I won't help you"**

"**You can help her?" **Edward asked, suddenly optimistic

"**Of course she can"** Jess answered in a 'duh' tone **"Concealment spells can hide people and cars, you think they couldn't hide scents?"**

"**You can hide human scents?"** Jasper asked eagerly

"**I can try"** Lil answered **"If not I can always take the sense of smell away. **_**If**_** they're nice" **she added as she cocked her brow at Bella.

"**Charlie's here"** Edward announced

"**Please?"** Bella asked Lil

Lil rolled her eyes and looked away as she pretended to think about it for a minute. **"Fine" **she smirked **"But act like a little brat again, and Edward will have a Bella jigsaw puzzle to put together"**

"**I wouldn't mess with her, Bella"** Emmett laughed

Jake walked over to wrap his arms around Lil's waist, kissing her hair before resting his chin on her shoulder. **"We're still friends?"**

"**Are we?"** Bella asked Lil

"**No" **she shook her head** "We're family" **

The bloodsucker quickly went into action. Tink rushed in with brown contacts for Bells as the rest gave her pointers on 'acting' human. Edward instructed Nessie to be careful not to scare Charlie by showing him things or bite him as he sat Bella down on the sofa, his arm around her waist in case he needed to restrain her. Blondie took Nessie because Tink needed to see if something went wrong, Maggie and the youngins went outback and Leah, Embry and Quil took off. Lil wanted to be close to Bella so Jake sat on the love-seat closest to the couch and took Lil in his lap.

Doc and Esme answered the door and walked Charlie in. His eyes bugged out when he saw Bella. It was hard not to notice the differences. He looked around at everyone, not sure of what to think. Lil stood up and for a split second he seemed relieved to see her, then his expression changed, like he suddenly realized she might not be what he thought she was. He studied her closely as she walked over to hug him, no doubt her way of casting a spell. Lil was too beautiful to ever be a monster like the one he'd seen earlier; therefore he accepted her hug happily.

"**You got pulled into this mess to?"** Charlie asked Lil, causing her to laugh **"You don't turn into an animal, do you, sweetie?"**

"**No"** Lil laughed **"I am what you see"** which wasn't a lie. Lil didn't turn into anything, she didn't become anything, she was what she was, born that way. She took his hand and towed him to Bella.** "She still can't walk much"** Lil explained Charlie as she gave Bella a little wink, the silent signal that the deed was done.

Bella stood up, extra slowly, but Charlie didn't seem to notice, there was much more for him to notice than the speed of her movement. Lil bit her lip anxiously as Bella hugged her dad. Bella smiled and shook her head slightly, her silent signal that the plan worked and Charlie was in no harm. A huge smile crossed Lil's beautiful face and she rubbed her knuckles on her shirt, wording 'what, what' as she looked up and did a little dance before returning to Jake's lap. All too quickly for anyone but Jake and the bloodsuckers to notice.

With the immediate danger gone, Blondie gave Nessie to Bella and everyone excused themselves to leave Bella and Edward alone with Charlie. Jess, Seth, Collin, Brady and Maggie were throwing the football around in the backyard. Jasper, Emmett and Blondie joined them, turning it into a four on four while Tink sat with Jake and Lil.

"**Maggie seems to really fit in with the pups"** Tink noted

"**I knew she would"** Lil smiled **"She's always loved Jess, Seth and her are getting pretty serious and Collin and Brady have really grown on her. It was just as matter of her breaking out of her shell"**

"**Seth loves her more than anything" **

"**So what's gonna happen when it's time for her to go home?"** Tink asked and Jake waited anxiously for the answer. Like with any other packmember, it would kill Seth to lose Maggie.

"**I'm working on it"** Lil answered **"I hope I can convince her parents to let her stay"**

"**You think it'll work?"**

"**I hope so"** Lil sighed **"My uncle and my mom are brother and sister, they come from money. My dad didn't so my childhood was a bit more normal than Mags. Her mom is money as well so she grew up with nannies and maids. My aunt and uncle were there but not, you know? Nicky is already in Washington State, asking them to lets Mags here might work. They might even more here to be closer to the girls"**

"**Do they know? About the witch thing?"**

"**My uncle couldn't care less. My aunt is fascinated by it" **Lil laughed** "She thinks it's the coolest thing ever. Since Nicky is oldest, they thought it was her, when they found out the rest of us had it too, my mom flipped but my aunt was hella cool. She thinks a lot of me cause of what I've done with Jess and school. She always said a good influence on Nick. That might work to my advantage"**

"**Has Nicky always been so crazy?"**

"**Oh yeah" **Lil nodded **"She's always been very outspoken and blunt. There's no filter between what she thinks and what she says. When we were little, anybody even looked at us the wrong way and she went Rocky on them" **Lil laughed** "She's very smart but short attention span and if she doesn't like it, she aint dealing with it. She went boy crazy when she was like twelve and would give me all the details. She was there for me when dad left and anytime I felt like giving up, she was there to smack some sense into me. She went through her rebellious stage and dabbled in drugs, alcohol and bad boys. That's when it was my turn to smack some sense into her. She kicked the drugs and booze but obviously she's still dealing with the rest"**

"**What about Maggie?" **Tink asked

"**Mags has been dragged into a lot of messes" **Lil smirked** "She's shy and quiet at first but once she gets comfortable you can't shut her up. Once she makes up her mind about something, no way you can change it. She will always stand up for what she believes and is very vocal when she doesn't like something. She can party almost as hard as Nicky and I and very much like Nicky and I, she's a tomboy at heart. She will also come out swinging if you mess with her or her family, reason why she's been in so many fights, why we've been in so many fight cause everytime Nicky would start a fight, we got dragged into it somehow. The basketball shorts and t-shirts fashion is very much a rebellious thing"**

"**That I hope she grows out of quickly" **Tink shuttered in mock horror

Lil looked at Maggie and there was no way to miss the spark in her eye when an idea crossed her mind **"You know what, pixie, I'm gonna put your mad party planning skills to the test"**

"**You're doubting how incredible your wedding is going to be?"** she asked, clearly offended

"**Of course not"** Lil assured her **"I should rephrase that, I'm gonna test the speed of your party planning skills"**

"**What are you thinking?"**

"**About throwing Mags a sweet 16, her birthday is in a month and a half**"

"**How big do you want the party to be?" **Tink smiled

"**MTV's 'My Super Sweet Sixteen' big" **

"**Done!"**

Immediately Lil and Tink went into party planning mode so Jake gave Lil a quick kiss and left them to join the football game, appointing Brady as referee so the game would remain four on four. Two games later, already pitch dark, Tink and Lil were still going on and on as they'd probably continue for the next couple of weeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter – 18**

In the six months since they'd moved to LaPush, it was the first time Lily had be left home alone. Maggie and her quartet (Seth, Jess, Collin and Brady) had gone to Seattle the day before to get their Halloween costumes; they spent the night with Nicky, who was joining them on the way back to attend the party. Jake had agreed to take Rachel and Billy to Port Angeles prior to finding out the kids would be gone that day, he tried to convince Lily to join them but she wanted to enjoy the house to herself. Always making sure she was ok, Jake had managed to make sure she was alone for the shortest amount of time. Since the kids had left right after school, Alice was given the task of hanging with Lily till nighttime, at which time Paul just happened to drop by and mention he was doing rounds and would be nearby if she needed anything, like she wasn't supposed to know that was code for 'I'm your babysitter tonight'.

Lily had given specific instructions that unless her life was in any immediate danger, no one was to come over and ruin her alone-time. She was free to do what any teenage girl would do when she was home alone for the night. She hung out in her dun-du-duns and bunny slippers, did the beauty ritual thing (mani-pedi-facial) and stayed up till dawn eating junk food and watching chick flicks (particularly the one's she needed Kleenex for).

Even though she missed having her human blanket to keep her warm and his hot kisses as a wake-up call, it was nice to know no one was gonna burst through her door (or window) at any given moment, something Alice and the quartet loved to do no matter how many time she'd asked them to knock like normal people. Lily's day usually began with the ruckus of teenagers banging through the kitchen making breakfast, with that missing it was nearly ten when she woke up. She staggered out of bed, opened her curtains to be happily surprised it looked like there would be no rain to ruin their party then headed downstairs to have a bowl of cereal while watching and episode of 'I Love Lucy'. She then decided to treat herself to a long, hot bubble bath.

Once her skin was nice and pruney, Lily took a quick shower and then took the time to blow dry her hair before wrapping a towel around herself and stepping out to her bedroom. She had to laugh when she saw Jake laying on her bed in nothing but his cut-offs, muscles looking extra scrumptious as he crossed his arms behind his head, a huge smile across his stunning face.

"**Can I help you?"**She smiled as she walked to the edge of the bed. _So much for unexpected, unannounced guests._

"**You can 86 the towel"** he answered with a cocked brow and mischievous smile that always made him look cocky yet incredibly sexy.

Before she could say anything Jake was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her against him, causing goosebumps all over her cool skin with the contact of his. His blazing lips were all over hers; erasing any thought she was processing and turning her legs to jello. Lily often complained about Jake using his werewolf speed on her but truth was she loved it. In a moment to fast to register, she was laying on the bed, Jake hovering over her as his lips traveled all over her body, the towel long gone, laying somewhere on her bedroom floor.

"**I'm completely naked, and you're half-dressed"** she said between kisses. Normally she would call him half-naked but at the moment that wouldn't help was she was trying to accomplish.

"**What would you like me to do?"** he whispered huskily in her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"**Either I get dressed or…"**

He was naked before she finished the sentence. Lily placed her hands on his naked booty and ran fingernails up his back and broad shoulder, scratching him lightly and causing him to shutter slightly, goosebumps covering his body.

"**You want me to stop?"** she smiled

"**Hell nah"** he answered with a lot more needed than he intended

Lily cocked her brow and flipped him over, straddling him and sitting inches above from where he really wanted her; that alone caused him to growl. She kissed, nibbled and gently bit him down his neck, broad shoulders and perfectly sculpted torso, gently scraping his tan skin with her teeth. The growls only intensified until he lost control. From his chest erupted an unbelievably loud growl that was animalistic and primitive, he grabbed her ass, down near spanking it and sat her down on his aching erection. Lily moaned and arched her back, enjoying the rush of pleasure as her body adjusted to his. Jake took one her breasts in his mouth as he grabbed her booty, guiding the thrusts as she rocked her pelvis in circular motion. Lily began to feel her walls clamping, Jake must've felt it too cause le laid back and allowed her to ride him at her pleasure until she burst with ecstasy. In the super-speed she loved, he flipped her over without breaking contact but managing to rest his weight on his elbows, making sure not to crush her. He couldn't grasp that she could not only handle his weight but wanted to. Lily wrapped her legs around his round, firm booty, trying to pull him down but all she managed to do was end up his oversized fanny pack. She didn't achieve what she was going for, but she did manage be airborne as he grabbed onto the headboard, rocking her world, over and over again, double the rush. Lily felt his body tense up and she smiled knowing what was coming. He tried to muffle his howl by biting on her shoulder, it didn't really work cause the room trembled as it boomed off the walls but it did cause her a mixture of pain and pleasure that brought her over the edge one last time.

She melted into the bed, completely satisfied and out of breath. Jake collapsed on top of her a second later, completely covering her body with his as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"**Sure"** she chuckled **"Now you let your full weight on me"**

"**Sorry"** he answered quickly jumping onto his elbows.

"**I can handle you"** she smiled, knocking his elbows out, causing him to drop on her.

"**Can you now?"** he smirked as he flipped over to have her laying on him

"**This is much better"** she half-smiled** "I'm butt naked for everyone to see as they run by" **his eyebrows shot up as he instantly flipped over again, covering her body with his again **"Decisions, decisions"** she laughed. The look on his face made her laugh even harder. It was obvious that he wasn't sure what was worse, squashing her or leaving her out in the open while she was in the buff. Suddenly she felt a sting on her shoulder and turned to see a very noticeable bite mark. She couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Jake buried his brows, evident that he was wondering what she was laughing about, or sure she'd gone nuts **"I hang out with vampires all the time"** she said between laughs **"Yet I end up getting bitten by a werewolf"**

Jake joined her in a hearty laugh** "We need to stop that" **he chuckled. Their bodies were vibrating together, causing a nice friction. She smiled devilishly at him and he cocked his brow and shook his head.** "It's after one" **he reasoned as a howl was heard in the distance**.**

"**Who howled?"**

"**Embry" **he smiled** "Told him to gimme a heads up. The dum dums are a few miles away"**

"**I need to get my own house" **she sighed

"**You can move in with me"**

"**Definitely" **she smiled sarcastically** "Having Billy on hand patrol 24/7 would be much better"**

"**We need to get our own house" **he nodded

Lily was supposed to be at the Cullen house at 2pm. The party didn't start till eight but for some reason Alice believed six hours were necessary to get her ready. She wasn't sure if she felt scared or offended. Since Nicky, Maggie and the guys were going as greasers, they were allowed to get ready on their own. Lily however had to be a vision of 50's perfection, poodle skirt and all.

Since hair and make-up was gonna be Alice's job, Lily got dressed quickly and pulled up her hair in a messy bun. She chose baggy sweat and a wife-beater, just to tick the pixie off, a little payback for everything she would be put through during the next few hours. Jake and Lily sat in the patio until the dum dums arrived, laughing joking and carrying dozens of bags and a gallon of hair grease. Maggie refused to go with Lily, knowing what tortures would await her, but Nicky decided to join. Lily jumped on Jake and Nicky was about to jump on Collin when Embry showed up. Nice timing of him.

Still a little unsure of her strength over temptation, Bella asked the party be outdoors so the human scent would be less potent than being cooped up inside. Since every teenager in Forks would in the Cullen's backyard (an exquisite buffet for vampires), both packs had been running rounds for days, making sure there was no danger within a hundred mile radius. They weren't surprised to hear the barking of laughter as Lily and Nicky laughed and squealed over the blur of the run. Collin ran directly to Nessie and as soon as Nicky and Lily's feet touched the floor, they were dragged away by Alice. Five minutes later they were both in curlers.

*****

Jake never thought he would see the day when werewolves fought over mirrors. Jess, Seth and Brady took over Lil's room while Quil, Embry and Jake took the downstairs bathroom since Maggie had been locked in Jess's room for hours. The guys didn't take long getting ready, in a matter of minutes their hair shined from a mile away; they sat in Lil's living room in black or white t-shirts, tight with rolled up sleeves, tight pants, hems rolled up, converse sneakers or Harley boots. Embry was wearing some sunglasses that looked like the ones you get at a 3D movie and Seth had drawn a heart tattoo with 'MOM' across it. Unlike the rest, Jake decided to go with all black cause he knew how much Lil loved it.

"**Hurry up, Mags! Move it or we're leaving without you!"**

Of course Seth wouldn't leave her but he didn't say anything, knowing he would never hear the end of it if he did. A minute later Maggie came down the stairs, a mirror image of Sandy from Grease, the one at the ending, curly hair, black Capri tights, black off the shoulder spandex blouse with big belt and red ballerina slippers. She looked nice, night and day from what she normally wore, the guys smiled at her but Seth damn near drooled. Knowing Maggie was likely to run and hide the guys didn't say anything. They jumped into Jess's Escalade and headed to the bloodsucker's house.

Rachel drove Emily, Kim, Leah and Claire in Jake's rabbit and had arrived earlier. Sam and Jared drove a couple of youngins in Nicky's mini and Paul drove another few in Lil's mini. All in similar attire to Jake and the quarter, Sam and his pack arrived at the same time Jake's did. Maggie rushed to join the girls while the packs joined the bloodsuckers in the backyard.

As usual Tink went all out. Lots of lights, streamers and balloons, bandstand that looked like a giant jukebox, huge checkered dancefloor, diner booths all around and iceboxes that looked like Cadillacs, filled with glass pop bottles and a section with Halloween games, bobbing for apples, pumpkin bowling and witch's hat ring-toss. When they got there the bloodsuckers were placing a large cake shaped like record on a giant table filled with appetizers. 

Emmett went with the same greaser look as the pack while Doc and Edward went with slacks, polo shirts, vest sweaters and penny-loafers. Jasper was dressed as none other than young Elvis Presley in his iconic black ensemble with striped shirt.

"**Where are the girls?"** Quil asked

"**They're still getting ready"** Emmett grumbled

"**They better hurry" **Edward added, loudly and towards the house "**Guests are on their way"**

"**You can't rush perfection"** Tink snapped as she stepped out.

Of course she was dressed like Priscilla Presley; Blondie who was right behind was dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Esme, Leah, Rachel and Nicky were dressed similar to Maggie, Capri tights with belts, some with shirts, some with blouses tied in knots, some in ballerina flats and some in black and white saddle oxfords, some with headbands and some in ponytails. Bella, Nessie, Emily, Kim, Claire and Lil came out in poodle skirts, cardigans, black and white saddle oxfords, ruffled socks and ponytails. Bella was wearing the cat eye sunglasses, probably to cover her freaky eyes.

"**Wow"** Edward whispered **"All of you look absolutely perfect"**

"**Of course**" Tink answered a bit offended that he expected anything less.

Not a minute later guest began to arrive; the band immediately began to play 'Rock Around The Clock' making the Cullen's backyard look like an episode of 'Happy Days'.

"**I love the look"** Lil whispered in Jake's ear **"Classic bad boy, hot"**

"**While you look so innocent and corruptible"** he smiled **"Tempting"**

"**If you play your cards right I might let you corrupt me"** she winked

Unlike the graduation party, everyone began to dance and mingle right away. The dancefloor was packed, Jess and Nicky proved how similar they were as they made rounds dancing with everyone in sight while Maggie immediately dragged Seth, proving dancing was a family thing. Collin handed Nessie to Lil as Nicky dragged him to the dancefloor. Lil was bopping Nessie around, Jake's arms around them the whole time. Nessie placed a little palm on Lil's cheek and the other on Jake's, showing them images of dancing. Her way of asking why they weren't dancing.

"**We will in a minute, baby"** Lil answered

"**That's what I'm here for, my little love**" Edward added** "You mind?" **he asked Jake, gesturing if he could dance with Lil. Jake cocked his eyebrow. The bloodsucker knew damn well he didn't have to ask **"It's the 50's" **he smirked **"More polite times"**

"**Go for it"** Jake smiled **"I'll hang with Bells**" he added as she walked up to get Nessie.

"**Let's show them how this is done"** Edward smiled, twirling Lil around as the band began to play Little Richard's 'Tutti Frutti'.

The dancefloor quickly cleared in a circle around them. They twisted and bopped, perfect airlifts and under-leg throws. They looked like they'd just stepped out of a 50's movie.

"**Even with vampire grace, I can't do that"** Bella shook her head

"**We'll just leave it to them"** Jake smiled

They danced to Chuck Berry's 'Johnny Be Good' before Edward twirled her into Jake's arms so they could slow dance to Paul Anka's 'Puppy Love'. That was cue for all wolves to take the dancefloor with their imprintees. Even though many other couples joined them, it's obvious why that song meant something different to them. After a few songs, including Jake and Lil's song 'We Belong Together' by Ritchie Valens, the crowd was called to gather around the stage for a special performance. Tink made sure the fam was up front and center when Jasper took the stage, everybody's jaws dropped when the music began to play and performed 'Heartbreak Hotel'. In a choreographed move, Blondie, Alice, Nicky, Maggie and Lil swooned and pretended to faint as he sang "I live so lonely, I can die"

"**How on earth did you get Jasper to do this**?" Emmett asked, still in shock

"**Didn't I already tell you we got skills**" Lil winked

"**Damn vampires doubting our skills**" Maggie whispered with laughter.

Jasper performed a few more songs, the other girls quickly mimicking the swoons and faints. Some even pretended to fight over the scarf he threw into the crowd. The dance continued after that. The good thing about the family being so big is that you can dance with many and have no jealousy issues because it's all fam love. When it came to the vampires and werewolves, everybody danced with everybody. Claire and Nessie were passed from arms to arms, all glad to dance with them. Jake even danced with Leah and Blondie. Of course you always enjoy dancing with the love of your life the most.

Jake and Lil were dancing when she began to look around. He had noticed a certain little blond and her pup had gone missing a while back but he was hoping Lil and Nicky didn't notice.

"**Have you seen Maggie and Seth?"**

"**They must be around here somewhere"** he answered without eye contact. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers.

"**What do you know?" **He looked away** "Jacob Black. What. Do. You. Know?"**

"**I haven't seen them in a while"** he answered without wanting to get the kids in trouble.

Just then a howl was heard from the woods. All wolves and vampires turned to each other, doing head count, noticing who was missing. The moment they figured it out they burst out in laughter.

**"Oh hell no!"**

"**Come on, baby"** Jake hugged her, trying to calm her down **"They love each other"**

"**They're 15"**

"**What's going on**?" Nicky asked as she showed up with Leah.

"**Maggie and Seth took off"** Jake answered. Leah's mouth fell wide open.

"**So what?"**

"**There was a howl**" Leah answered still in disbelief.

"**And?"**

"**A. Howl**!" Lil accentuated. Nicky's eyes widened as she figured it out.

"**Oh hell No!"**

"**I'm gonna kill him**" Leah nodded, speaking to herself **"He's still a baby"**

"**Calm down, you guys" **Jake tried to defuse the situation but it wasn't happening.

Nicky, Leah and Lil walked off on a mission, to hunt and kill Seth. Edward walked up with Bella, smirking because he knew exactly what was going on.

"**There's no stopping them"** He smirked **"Might as well go with them, Jake. Seth might have a better chance if we're there"**

"**I'll go too" **Bella smiled** "I owe him one after what happened last month"**

"**You three, go" **Tink said** "The rest of us will stay here to make sure no one notices anything"**

The girls were a few yards ahead of them. Heading deep into the woods. Leah and Nicky headed one way, Lil headed another. They caught up with Lil.

"**I'll go with Leah and Nicky"** Edward stated **"Jake, you stay with our girls"**

Unfortunately for Seth, Lil was headed in the right direction, Jake could smell him and by the look Bella gave him, so could she. He couldn't help himself he had to give the kid a warning.

"**Seth, wherever you are, run kid!"**

It probably made things worse because the moment he took off running, she knew exactly where he was and took off after him. Bella and Jake took off after her. Lil was just as fast as them in human form; she caught up to him quick. She was right on his tail when Jake wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and making sure she didn't rip the kid to shreds. Bella stood between Seth and Lil, just in case she got away. The whole situation was pretty funny; Bella and Jake couldn't stop laughing.

"**Wolf, dummy!"** Jake instructed.

Seth quickly realized what he meant and exploded in a giant wolf, disappearing quickly. Even Lil couldn't deny it was funny. She began to laugh along with Jake and Bella. They were laughing when a chill ran down Jake's spine, it was soon followed by the saccharine stench of vampire, and not one of his. Lil and Bella picked up on it too, all three of them turned at the same time to see a bloodsucker at the far end of the woods. She was about Bella's height, platinum blonde and dark honey eyes. She was staring back at them, a mixture of terror, anger and disgust on her marble face.

"**Golden eyes"** Lil stated

"**Denali clan?"** Jake asked Bella

"**Yes" **Bella whispered** "It's Irina" **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter- 19**

Dear Diary,

I know it's been a while but things have been so crazy. Where do I begin? The Halloween party was awesome. We danced, we partied and we had a blast. For most of the night. Sometime around midnight Seth and Maggie 'disappeared', only to found when a very distinct and incriminating howl echoed through the woods. The first instinct was to find them and kill Seth; of course Nicky and Leah shared that instinct. I'm not a hypocrite, I know how hard it is to fight temptation when you're with a sexy hottie you're totally in love with, and I know I did it too, but I wasn't 15, or in the middle of the woods with all of Forks only yards away. I'm not gonna lie, I knew it was gonna happen, I had even thought of talking to Mags and taking her to get birth-control. (condoms don't work on werewolves, they melt them…hee hee hee) Now that I think of it, the scene was pretty funny. Nicky and Leah ran in one direction, Edward behind them and I in another with Bella and Jake behind me. I chased him without him catching on that he could outrun me in wolf form. It wasn't until Jake reminded him of it that he phased and disappeared. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. That was when the fun ended. Irina, originally from the Denali clan, who once swore to kill me to get back at the pack for killing her mate Laurent, made an appearance. From the look on her face, she had been observing us long enough to see Seth phase and run away, meaning she knew the Cullens and the pack were still friends. But even if she hadn't, Jake went from laughing with one arm over Bella's shoulders and the other over mine to exploding into a giant wolf in a defensive crouch, ready to kill for us the moment he found out who she was. I spaced, I got so worried, not sure what to do first, call Edward, alert the Cullens and the packs, get Maggie and Nicky out of the woods, I didn't even think about paralyzing her. Jake took off after her, the rest joining shortly after but she was long gone. The guys have been searching for since but there's no sign she's planning to return.

In regards to the Mags situation, Nicky and Leah 'talked' to Seth, intimidate and threaten would be more like it, giving him the responsibility speech. I was assigned with talking to Maggie. I had to give her the 'talk' and then took her to get birth control a few days later. She's also been punished, forced to see MTV's 'Sixteen and Pregnant' reruns, of both seasons, and she and Seth are not allowed to be alone until her birth control kicks in, which isn't for another 2 weeks, of course her biggest punishment is turning bright red with the innuendos from the guys, specially Emmett and Paul's.

Things are always crazy around here. For example right now we have another guest in the house, Vanessa, Maggie's best-friend who is here for her party next week. They've been best-friends since kindergarten so I've known V for many years and I love having her, only problem is that she drools over Brady so I'm hoping no problems come of it. It also turns out Mags sweet 16 is gonna be bigger than we expected. The guests list is somewhere around 100 guests, 40+ of just the packs, their dates and our vampire cousins and the rest would be her parents and the stuck up friends they invited from California. Just when Jess and I thought we had left them behind, they are coming here. Mags is so lucky I love her enough to put up with them and their 'we're too good for you' crap. The newbie now is that my aunt decided she want us to do Latin dances at the party, so today we are teaching the guys how to do them, it's gonna be hilarious. As a matter of fact they're on their way so I gotta go. I promise I'll try harder to write more often. Till then…

"**Stop writing on that thing and help me move the sofas downstairs"** Nicky complained

"**Get Jess to do it" **Lily rolled her eyes as she rolled back from the desk and turned to the doorway where he cousin stood, wearing painted on Capri shorts and a mini-sweater (and by mini it means long sleeve and ending at her rib cage) her idea of fall attire **"Why do you need to move the couches for?"**

"**We need the room to dance"** Nick answered matter-of-factly.

"**It's only gonna be six of us dancing. We only need to move the coffee table"**

Jess was an awesome dancer, and like the girls he'd been dancing Latin music from the moment he could walk, so they'd worked out that Maggie would dance a salsa with him, Nicky and him would do the Cumbia and Lily would do the Merengue with her little brother. The only other dance left was the Bachata, but given the sensuality of the dance, there was no way it could be done with a relative, in came Jake, Seth and Embry.

"**I guess"** Nick shrugged **"But still, hurry up; Jess says the guys are on their way"**

Jake, Embry and Seth had rounds early in the morning, Jess, Collin and Brady had the day, and Leah and Quil had the night. They alternated shifts all the time but Jake always made sure the pups had the day or afternoon shifts, leaving the night and dawn shifts to the older wolves.

Lil had already showered and done her make-up so she looked through her closet for something to wear. It was common for girls to wear booty shorts when demonstrating Bachata but considering it was November, cold and wet, it didn't seem right. She opted for low rise jeans and a small white t-shirt that ended at her waist and white Nikes.

When she got downstairs Lily couldn't help but laugh. Maggie was wearing something similar to her, not warm enough for the weather but they had human space heaters to keep them warm, Nick, well Nick wouldn't cover up if it were a blizzard, she was as covered as she ever would be and then there was V, Vanessa looked she was in a blizzard, shirt, sweater, jacket, Lily was surprised she didn't have earmuffs and mittens on. Normally it would be time to turn the heater on or start a fire but they never needed to, the guys never got cold, Jake and Seth kept Lily and Maggie warm and Nicky always cozied up between the guys, the never thought about poor Vanessa.

"**You cold, V?"** Lily laughed

"**The house will get warm in no time"** Mags giggled with a little wink no one else saw.

"**Especially with what we're about to do"** Nick added

As if queued, Jake, Seth and Embry ran in the door. Embry kissed the top of Lily's head on his way to Nicky (who he always had his arms around, claiming it was only to keep her warm) Jake's arms were around her immediately after, blazing lips on hers. Seth did the same with Maggie but their kiss wasn't as intense, only because they knew they weren't completely out of trouble yet. Jake glanced over at V, who was trying to look away.

"**Want me to call Brady?"** he whispered in Lily's ear. She laughed and shook her head.

"**Why we here, Lil"** Embry asked** "Not that we mind or anything"**

"**Mom wants us to do Latin dances at Mags sweet 16"** Nick answered

**"We're gonna take turns doing them with Jess but there's one we can't do with him, so we're gonna do it with you guys"** Maggie smiled

"**You want us dance???"** Embry asked a bit horrified.

"**Like in front of people?"** Seth added

"**You can dance"** Nicky smiled** "We've danced before"**

"**Not Latin dances" **Embry answered

"**Or with an audience" **Seth added

"**Why can't you do this dance with Jess?" **Jake asked

"**Ummm" **Lily tried a way to answer without causing them to make a run for it** "It's a bit sensual"**

"_**Not**_** to be danced with a relative" **Nick added

"**We're gonna show you first"** Maggie said, sitting Seth on the couch **"Watch the steps"**

"**Mags and V are gonna go first and then I'll dance with Nicky"**

"**You and Nicky?"** Jake cocked his brow **"Should I be afraid?"**

"**Terrified**" Vanessa answered as Nicky began to play the video.

Maggie and Vanessa took the floor, V took the role of the man, laughing and playful as the hips swayed as one, lots of booty shaking, dips and turns as Bachata is danced. Lily and Nicky gave pointers and singled out the moves as Jake and Embry watched with wide eyes while Seth squirmed in his seat causing the girls to laugh. Nicky changed the video when it was her turn to take the floor with Lily.

"**I wanna be the guy"** Nicky wiggled her brows, huge smile as walked to the other side of the living room.

"**It's the same song"** Lily stated **"That way you can see the different ways of dancing it"**

Lily and Nicky had learned to dance with each other; they had done it millions of times so they were completely comfortable making things hot and sensual. Mags and V cheered them on, making the same comment and pointers Lily and Nick had done earlier. From the corner of her eye Lily could see Seth was hiding his face in Maggie's hair as Jake and Embry watched attentively, resting their elbows in their knees, eyes wider than she thought imaginable, mouths wide open. As she'd expected, it was hilarious.

When they were done they turned to see the guys were completely stunned. Not one of them said a word.

"**I think they're dead"** Lily smiled

"**Nope"** Nicky laughed **"The fact that they're sitting like that is proof they're alive, or at least part of them is"**

"**You guys gotta dance with us now"** Maggie said pulling Seth up

Embry and Jake's gulp was heard throughout the room **"Can you give us a minute?" **Embry said

"**Lil?"** Jake stuttered **"You've danced this before, with a guy?"**

"**Yeah" **Lily nodded

"**Who?" **he cocked his brow

"**That don't matter" **Nicky interrupted** "It was a looong time ago"**

The guys were fast learners, and had moves. It always amazed Lily how smooth and graceful they were despite their large size. As they danced, their hips glued, moving and one, it was easy to see why Jake had been worried. It was easy to lose focus when dancing something so intimate, but Lily had never seen the dance that way before, with other guys it was just a dance, with Jake it was ooh-wee! They spent the rest of the afternoon 'practicing'. Hopefully by the time of the dance they wouldn't lose focus so easily.

**..... *****.....**

Tink was a doll. She knew the guys (wolves) hated dressing up so she chose suits that weren't completely uncomfortable. Maggie wanted her sweet 16 to be Hollywood themed, black, white and red, black and white for guests, only the family allowed to wear red. Tink decided the guys were gonna be in all black, not as noticeable when the pack began to strip of parts of the suit. Jess didn't have the same luck, his suit was also black but his shirt was white, red vest and black and red tie.

Maggie's parents had arrived on Thursday, and even though Lil had set them up in Jess's garage studio (awesome all-equipped bachelor pad) it had interfered with the guys visiting. Joey was very quiet, carefree type of guy, the kind that always seemed to go with the flow and Cynthia was something else. It was obvious at some point in her life she had been just as wild and crazy as the girls.

Tink and Cynthia had spent countless hours on the phone, preparing the perfect party Lil wanted for Maggie. It was expected that they would spend all day Friday going over every single detail. The guests from California (not Lil or Maggie's idea) had taken up a large section of the Red Lion Hotel in Port Angeles, they were making sure all guests were well taken care of and that the shuttle were ready to take guests to and from the party, since it was gonna be at First Beach.

Oddly enough the guys were getting ready at Jake's house. The Cullens were busy making sure the elaborate party was set up perfectly as Tink and Blondie took over Lil's house, getting the girls ready. The guys moaned and complained as they got ready, including his dad, who Tink somehow convinced to wear the same all black suit as the rest. The sun set and music began to play, queue to get their butts going. The bus shuttle began to arrive as the guys made their way to the beach.

The huge white tent could be seen from miles away, it practically took the entire beach, not including the Hollywood red carpet and 'paparazzi' photographers at the entrance. Half the tent was filled with black tables, white chairs, red flowers and matching fancy place settings. The other half was a huge checkered dancefloor, red, white and black balloons, red and black drapes, overhead lights, and dj booth.

The tent was beginning to swarm with guests as the guys arrived. Lil, who was with Nicky and Tink running around checking on things while Maggie and her parents greeted the guests, blew a kiss at him. Tink had decided that all girls, wolf and vampire would wear similar spaghetti strapped black satin dresses in different lengths (Nessie and Claire wore black puffy dresses). Maggie was wearing a short red strapless satin dress with a black string and bow, white satin gloves, white strapped heels and blinged out tiara. Nicky was wearing a short white strapless dress with black rose print and red accents with black and red very-high heels. Lil was looking absolutely adorable with a very short dress, black top, red band and polka-dot bottom with red strapped heels.

Blondie, who was running around seating people, walked over to them** "Jake, Seth and Embry sit there in the birthday girl's table" **she said pointing to the table with the biggest floral centerpiece**,** where Jess's date was already sitting **"The rest follow me"**

"**Sup, bro" **Emmett smiled as he squatted between Seth and Jake** "Alice say you're not allowed to removed anything until it's time for your dance, and Lil says they'll be with you as soon as everyone settles down"**

At the table to their right sat three guys Jake had never seen before, but didn't care for. They were dressed like they'd just stepped out of GQ magazine, tall and fit, eyes full of mischief. They were laughing and joking around and something about their demeanor made it obvious they were up to no good**. **

"**Who are those guys?" Jake asked Emmett**

"**Don't know" **he answered** "Probably California guests" **Jake cocked his eyebrow as he glanced over to them **"Yeah, I know" **Emmett smirked** "Jazz didn't like them either. Says they give him a hostile vibe. Edward's keeping an eye on them so don't worry about it"**

For their sake, Jake hoped they behaved. Hostile is not a good thing to be when you're surrounded by vampires and werewolves. Drunken idiots can just simply be sent home; polite for thrown out, but if they so much as looked at the wrong girl, all hell was gonna break loose.

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I know a lot of you are not familiar to the latin dances mentioned so I'm adding the links of the videos the girls danced to so you cant get a visual its on YouTube after the .com add the following:

Maggie and Vanessa's dance = /watch?v=AzbI3MOCN8o&feature=related

Lily and Nicky's dance = /watch?v=2cehkSxOLNA&feature=related


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter – 20**

Considering that the tent was buzzing with people, at their designated tables with dinner served, Maggie was just about finished with the greeting and Lil and Nicky were close to getting everything settled. Jake, Seth and Embry (who was Nicky's date) and had already eaten, were anxiously waiting for the girls at the birthday girl's table. The tension between their table and the one to their right was getting thicker by the minute; Jasper had picked up on it and obviously tipped off Tink who evidently sent Emmett to babysit, since the big guy hadn't moved an inch away from them.

The GQ models at the next table were laughing, smirking and joking around, nothing out of the ordinary for teenage boys, but something about their demeanor screamed trouble. They also screamed Hollywood which was getting a lot of attention from girls. Most of their chatter was in Spanish, and even though thanks to Lil and Jess he'd learned quite a bit of it, he didn't understand about half of it but he didn't like the looks they were throwing the girl's way. The bloodsuckers were fluent in many languages, including Spanish, which they often practiced with Lil. Emmett understood everything the little punks were saying, and every so often his body would tense but would claim nothing was up whenever Jake asked him.

Imprinting was something powerful no one truly understood until it happened to them. You can single out her voice anywhere, pick up her scent from miles away, sense her presence and even have the rhythm of her heartbeats and breathing patterns memorized. It's no surprise you could also sense her emotions, happiness, sadness, excitement and in Seth's case, distress. The kid jumped up the moment Maggie ran to Nicky and Lil but Jake caught his arm and pulled him down to his seat. If he had learned anything about these girls, is that they hated playing the damsels in distress, so playing the knight in shining armor coming to their rescue was not gonna fly with them. No, as much as Jake would like otherwise, these girls loved to do things themselves, even if that meant fighting their way through it, and Lil had proved she was very good at that, which he hated to admit but was a major turn on.

"**Chill"** Jake stated, grabbing Seth's arm and touching his ear, suggesting they listened up.

They paid close attention as Maggie ran up to grab Lil and Nicky's arms, turning them in her direction.

"**You ok?"** Lil asked as Nicky buried her brows.

"**Six o'clock is very bad"** Maggie breathed

Nicky seemed confused but Lil immediately understood and glanced up to the table directly across the dancefloor, the table to his right, the little punk's table.

"**Six o'clock is very bad"** Lil nodded

"**What the hell are you guys talking about?" **Nicky asked, still confused.

"**Six o'clock"** Lil repeated slowly as she glanced over to the table.

Nicky followed her gaze and widened her eyes the moment she caught on. **"Holy …."**

"**Yeah"** Maggie nodded **"What do we do?"**

"**I don't know" **Nicky answered** "But seven o'clock is gonna flip"**

"**Nah, you think"** Lil said sarcastically.

If the little punks were six o'clock that meant his table was seven o'clock. Why would they flip? What the hell were those little punks to them? Jake felt the heat of jealousy rush through him and a growl brewing in his chest. Seth's hands were clamped on the table, meaning he shared his feelings and by the look in Embry's eyes, so did he.

"**Lil is yours, bro"** Emmett said clapping him on the shoulder **"No question about that"**

Jake knew he was right, Lil had proved her love time and time again. She was his just as much as he was hers and that meant no one was allowed to look at her with desire. With all the emotions floating around, there was no way Jasper could miss the drama, which automatically alerted Edward and in a matter of milliseconds the entire Cullen clan was in red alert. Edward and Bella sat with them as the rest kept close to the table, ready to break up a fight before it got started.

"**Why are they here**?" Nicky asked accusingly staring at her little sister.

"_**I**_** didn't invite them" **

"**It was probably your mom" **Lil stated** "But why?"**

"**Cause the woman is nuts" **Nicky answered

The girls were obviously speaking in code, Jake and the guys turned to Edward for answers.

"**I can't read Lily or Nicky**" he stated **"And the only thing running through Maggie's mind is different scenarios of you guys killing them"**

"**What's up?" **Tink asked the girls, big smile, pretending to be casual.

"**Nothing" **they chorused.

That was enough for Tink to lose the front** "What's going on?" **she asked accusingly** "Does it have anything to do with those boys?" **she added with a quick glance to the table in question.

Any other time and regarding anything else, their answer would've been hysterical. They instantly and simultaneously began to blur out.

"**Boys?" "What boys?" "Who are these boys you speak of?" "I don't know any boys" "What are boys?" **Then they looked at each other and chorused** "WE GOTTA GO" **

They tried to make a run for it but Tink wasn't having it** "I don't think so" **she said blocking their way, placing her hands on her hips.** "Speak"**

They looked at each other, Lil and Maggie sighed in defeat, Nicky shrugged. It was Lil who spoke **"Ex boyfriends"**

The growl that escaped his chest was low, but the bloodsuckers heard it. Jake immediately had Emmett and Edward's icy hands on each arm.

"**Calm down, Jake**" Bella whispered

"**What's the story?"** Tink asked the girls.

"**The little one"** Lil said referring to the shortest, about 5'7, light skinned, light brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black pin-striped suit and white shirt that probably cost more than Jake's house **"That's Chris, Maggie's ex"**

Seth didn't say anything or moved a muscle but the grinding sound of his teeth and look on his face said it all.

"**We went out for a few months earlier this year**" Maggie added **"Smoother than a baby's bottom and gets more play than a football field, problem is the play isn't always with his girlfriend"**

"**The one to his right"** Tanned, brown hair, brown eyes, about 6 feet, wearing a suit similar to his friends minus the pin stripes **"That's Adrian"**

"**My ex"** Nicky added **"Perfect on the outside and portrays to be the same on the inside but is nothing but an insecure, jealous crazed, controlling little bitch. We dated last year. Biggest mistake, ever"**

"**His biggest mistake ever was trying to control this one"** Lil laughed as she pointed to Nicky with her head.

"**So that means the other one…" **

"**Is Damon**" Lil interrupted Tink **"My ex" **Sun kissed skin, black hair, green eyes the color of apples, about 6'2, wearing similar expensive suit, all black, 86'd the coat and was flashing a watch with major bling. **"Only official boyfriend I had prior to Jake" **

"**Every girl's dream"** Nicky smirked** "Gorgeous, charming and rich"**

"**Conceited, arrogant and egotistic"** Lil spat **"I was 15 and only went out with him because my mother and his parents were pushing us into it and I wanted her approval but I got over that quick"**

"**So why the worry?"** Tink shrugged **"You didn't poof from thin air"** she smiled **"Everyone knows you had lives in California and the guys will understand about exes"**

"**Jealousy is not a feeling werewolves are good at handling"** Lil smirked

"**I'm not saying they're gonna be thrilled about it"** Tink answered **"But they know the past is dead and done and they are the present and future" **she added, specifically for Jake and Seth **"They will be understanding and non-judgmental. Just like Lil was about Jake's past feelings for Bella"**

The last part was directed to none other than Jake, and Tink was right, past was not dead, he was sitting a few yards away, but it was done and over. Lil was his and would be until they're hearts stopped beating, probably longer than that.

"**They're assholes"** Nicky stated **"They might start something"**

"**They better not"** Tink smiled wickedly **"I will not allow them to ruin my perfect party" **Maggie cocked her eyebrow **"Ok, our perfect party"**

The girls laughed and the relief they exuded hit them like an aftershock. Just then Jess ran up, placing and arm over Lil shoulder's and the other over Tink's. He had already ditched the coat, having worn it a grand total of 15 minutes. From the looks, smiles and giggles that followed him, the girls from LaPush weren't the only ones that swooned over the kid's peepers and dimples and he was enjoying every minute of it. Tink was about to chew him out over his missing coat when he informed them Cynthia wanted the dances to begin. Lil turned her glorious eyes to Jake and worded 'ten minutes', he smiled and nodded.

**….. ***** …..**

Lily was hoping Alice was right about the guys being understanding. Chris, Adrian and Damon pretended to be gentlemen but they were anything but. She knew that before the night was over they would try to cause drama; she just hoped they could end it before they ended up as human confetti. But no time to worry about that, Aunt Cynthia wanted the dances to begin.

Jess, Maggie, Nick and Lily stood by the dj booth, waiting for their queue. Alice took the mic and requested everyone to sit and instructed to hold the applause till the end. Maggie being the birthday girl was up first and as Salsa music began to play, she and Jess took center stage as Lily and Nicky cheered on, proud that they'd taught them well. As the older sister, Nicky was next and as she walked out to take Maggie's place as the music changed to Merengue. She had the crowd going with her flirtatiousness but Lily and Maggie were cheering louder than everyone. Lily was up next, she took over Nicky's place, dancing Cumbia music with her little brother like she'd done millions of times.

When the song was over Vanessa joined Maggie, Nicky and Lily on one side of the dancefloor as Seth, Embry and Jake ditched their coats and joined Jess on the other. When they practiced the dance was supposed to be g-rated but with a point to make, and by the way Seth and Maggie, Embry and Nicky and Jake and Lily were focused solely on each other, the Bachata was sure to be R-rated.

Jake looked incredibly sexy as they walked to meet in the middle of the dancefloor, his smile was cocky and triumphant as he took Lily in his arms, pulling her body against his. The look in his eyes was like a neon sign that read 'mine' and she couldn't help but smile cause she was thinking the same thing. His muscular body towered over hers, making her seem small and delicate even at her five feet ten inches, she loved that. There was no doubting Jake's body was designed for fighting and killing, lean, muscular and agile which was also perfect for dancing, his body moving like water, in perfect unison with hers. They were made for each other, their bodies fit into each other like pieces of a puzzle. Their movements were one, every turn, every dip, every swing was made as one and despite the hundred or so people around them, they were completely alone as their eyes locked on each other.

If there was any doubt that they were couples, the ending of the song erased those doubts. Jess and Vanessa ended their dance with a hug but Jake and Lily, Seth and Maggie and Embry and Nicky ended in a major lip action that caused the room to erupt in cheering and hollering, the wolves and vampires being the loudest of all. The dj fired up and the dancefloor was immediately flooded with moving bodies, given it was a Latin party that meant a lot of booties shaking.

"**That was hot"** Emmett smiled widely as he touched knuckles with Jake.

Midway through the Bachata routine the girls had pulled on the guy's shirts, ridding them of the top couple of buttons, given the muscles they were displaying, the female guests were thankful but Alice was not amused. She looked at their shirts and shook her head.

"**I'll forgive you for the shirts" **she smiled** "If you teach me that dance**"

"**Deal"** Lily smiled

With all the running around, Lily, Nicky and Maggie had missed dinner, bug Alice who always thought of everything made sure their plates were saved. They ate quickly and joined all their friends and family on the dancefloor. They danced for hours. Lil danced with every vampire and werewolf (imprintees count as wolves) and even a human or two, like Vanessa, Aunt Cynthia and Joey, Maggie and Nicky's little brother. The guys showed off their moves as the vampires and werewolves battled it out on the dancefloor in an all guy dance to Mim's 'This Is Why I'm Hot'. The girls were meant to have their turn in what was meant to be an all girls dance to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' but after Emmett claimed they couldn't play his theme song and ban him from the floor, it turned out to an Emmett dancing with all the girls dance. But no matter who Lily danced with, she always returned to the big strong arms she loved.

A couple of thing happened halfway through the party, the first was Lily having to trade heels with Nicky (Lily tried to convince her they were too high but she wouldn't listen), second was the cutting of the cake, third was presents which from her parents was permission to stay in LaPush for the school year (they would decide if she could stay longer, later on) and third was the present from Lily and the Cullens, a car. But not just any car, a silver, Bentley Continental GT convertible. To say she flipped was an understatement.

Throughout the night the old family friends from California stopped by to say hello. Lily made sure to give Jake the proper respect he deserved and introduced him as her boyfriend everytime, well except once.

"**Hello, beautiful"**

Lily turned to see Damon with Chris and Adrian in his flank, smiling deviously at her with that cocky, arrogant demeanor he was known for, deliberately ignoring Jake.

"**Damon"** she nodded slightly **"Chris, Adrian"** she added with a little smile.

They gave her a genuine smile in return. She never had a problem with them; then again she never dated them.

"**Stunning"** Damon smiled as he caressed her cheek, still ignoring Jake.

"**Isn't she"** Jake smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her other cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. Lily made it a point to kiss his cheek and place her arms over his.

The Cullens and the pack had been dancing together, which meant they were already surrounding them, the just got a little closer but pretended not to pay any attention even though they doing so more than ever.

"**Say the word"** Sam whispered, too low for human ear.

Lily smiled as he danced inches from Damon, awaiting her word to throw him out, literally.

Just as she said the words **"I'd like you to meet Jake**" In a movement too fast to register, Rosalie slipped her ring on Lily's finger** "My fiancé"**

Chris and Adrian dropped their mouths open but Damon tried his best to play it cool, too bad it was a second after his eyes widened in shock. His eyes immediately went to her hand. Jake smiled, intertwining their fingers as he held it out to him.

"**This what you were looking for?"**

"**Congratulations"** Chris and Adrian chorused, giving their buddy a chance to get his speech back.** "Totally" **Damon added** "When's the wedding?"**

"**Next valentine's day" **Lily answered

"**We'll send you an invitation" **Jake smiled

Being nice and pleasant was never Damon's forte. Knowing he would get his ass kicked if he talked shit and having the inability to keep up the charming facade, he made up a bs excuse and ran away as fast as he could without doing it literally. They stared at the back of their heads as they beelined it to the exit. Lily laughed out loud and grabbed Jake's face.

"**I'm so proud of you" **she laughed before kissing him

"**For what?"** he smiled

"**For not killing him"**

"**Impressive" **Edward smiled as he patted Jake's back.

"**Cool move with the ring, Blondie" **Jake smiled** "Thanks"**

"**My pleasure"** she smiled back** "Keep it until he's gone"**

"**Oh he aint coming back"** Emmett laughed.

With the drama gone, they resumed to dancing and having a good time. But good things always end too soon and before they knew it dawn was quickly approaching. As the last dance of the night the dj blasted House of Pain's 'Jump Around' and Alice, Nicky and Lily managed to get everybody on the dancefloor, Carlisle, Esme, shy Uncle Joey and even Billy, wheelchair and all.

Shuttles began to depart with the staff and California guests, including Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Joey, who were flying out the next morning. The clean-up crew would be arriving in the morning, so within an hour everyone but the Cullens, Jake's pack and Nicky, Maggie and Lily, were long gone.

With Maggie moving in for good, it meant living arrangements had to change, which meant some remodeling and moving, who best for that than Esme and Alice. They decided since Lil would be the first to move out, she should have the garage studio, which meant moving her out of her room and girl'ing up the 'bachelor pad'. Jess would move back into his room and Maggie would get Lily's old room and she would want to personalize it.

From the corner of her eye, Lily saw Jess and the pups in the corner, passing around a bottle of Patron. With a look, Alice stood up, scolded and confiscated. She was crossing the dancefloor on her way back when the glass bottle of tequila hit the floor and shattered to a million pieces. Vampire reflexes would never allow something like that, within milliseconds a blank-faced Alice was surrounded. Something was wrong, and Edward's look of horror was enough to confirm it.

"**What is it, son?" **Carlisle asked

"**The Volturi" **Edward answered** "They're coming. They are all coming"**

"**All of them?" **Jasper asked in disbelief

"**For what?"** Jake asked

"**To kill us all"**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As the previous chapter, here are the links for the visual on the dances:** youtube **and after the **.com **add the following

Maggie and Jess's Salsa =** /watch?v=PPp8OIu3mII&feature=related**

Nicky and Jess's Merengue = **/watch?v=b0MK8dOhcy8**

Lily and Jess's Cumbia = **/watch?v=af-mLMym1wk**

Group Bachata Dance = **/watch?v=2cehkSxOLNA&feature=related**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter – 21**

Her head was pounding, her body felt like a bulldozer had ran her over, twice, and to top it off she couldn't move. No matter how much she tried to open her eyes, or stretch her arms and legs, her body was not cooperating. Lily had only felt like that once before, the morning after Nicky's sweet 16, then again polishing a bottle of Patron and two of Hpnotiq can do that you. Hangovers are the worst, only problem was Lily had not been drinking at Maggie's party, no drinking, no hangover, she also didn't remember how she ended up in bed.

Relying on her senses was her only option. There was no doubt she was on a bed, going by scent, no flowery freshness meant she was not on her own and no woodsy earthiness meant it wasn't Jake's either. He was next to her though, by the burning in her hand, he was holding it. Focusing on the scent alone, she immediately recognized the unmistakable sweet scent of lavender and freesia, she was at the Cullen house, and by the light she felt on her skin, she was in Edward's old room, her room. But why was she there and how did she get there?

She tried to remember but that only caused her head to feel like it was gonna explode. She frowned, internally, or least she thought it was internally.

"**Doc!"** Jake shouted, instantly shifting his body around but still holding her hand.

"**Don't shout, Jake"** she whispered, surprised the sound actually came out.

"**She's coming around**" he whispered, which meant Carlisle was next to him.

She tried to open her eyes but couldn't get them to focus so she left them closed but by the sudden increase in scents, the room was full.

"**Told ya"** Nick smirked.

"**These damn vampires never listen to us"** Maggie laughed

An icy hand took her wrist; Carlisle wouldn't be checking her pulse or heart rate since he could hear that from across the room so he must've been checking her temperature.

"**Her vitals are normal"** Carlisle informed everyone in the room.

"**Why is she having trouble moving, Doc?"** Jake asked anxiously

"**Give her a few"** Nicky answered

"**Honey?"** Esme asked a second icy hand was placed on her shoulder **"How do you feel?"**

"**Like I've been beaten and tossed aside"** she whispered with a little smile

"**That's to be expected**" Carlisle answered** "You've been unconscious for two days" **

Two days??? Lily sprang up and snapped her eyes open **"Whoa!" **Not a good idea. The entire room circled around her and she felt like she was falling sideways.

Jake immediately grabbed a hold of her and laid her back down. Surprisingly it was Nicky and not Carlisle who rushed to help.

"**Breathe"** she instructed** "Slowly, in and out, concentrate on only that" **Lily did as she was asked and soon her heart slowed to its normal rate**. "Good"** Nicky said, a smile in her voice **"Now open your eyes and focus on the ceiling above you" **That was a little harder but she did it** "Only the ceiling until the swirls go away"**

Lily did just that for a few minutes. Little by little the spinning stopped and her head didn't feel as heavy.

"**I wanna sit now"**

"**You sure?" **Jake asked at the same time Carlisle advised** "I don't think that's a good idea"**

"**I'm good" **Lily assured at the same time Nicky did** "She's good"**

She sat up with Jake and Nicky's help and saw her senses hadn't failed her. She was indeed in Edward's old room, her room as the Cullen's jokingly called it since that was the room she used when sleeping over. Indeed the room was full, Jake was sitting on the bed, his eyes full of worry, locked on her face, Nicky was sitting on the other side, smiling, Jess standing right behind her, Carlisle and Esme were at the foot of the bed, Emmett and Rosalie next to the door, Edward and Bella, who had Nessie in her arms were at the window, Seth and Maggie sitting in the corner on the window sill, and she could sense the rest of the pack was just outside, and probably with the same worry as everyone else, apart from Nicky and Maggie. Alice and Jasper were probably outside too.

"**Better?"** Nicky smiled

"**Much"** Lily nodded

Jake let go of her hand and wrapped his arm tightly around her, pressing her body against his. From the heat that remained in her hand, he had been holding it all of the past 48 hours.

"**God, I love you**" he whispered in her ear **"Don't ever do that to me again"**

"**Trust me, it wasn't my intention"** she chuckled

Jess leaned in to kiss the top of her head** "Love you" **he whispered before jumping out the window.

Her little brother wasn't much for expressing his feelings, especially with an audience. She and Jess didn't have to verbally express themselves to one another, with one look he expressed his worry, his relief, and his happiness she was better but that fact that he went as far as expressing it, was huge.

"**Lucy, you got some splaning to do"** Nicky laughed

"**Me? I thought you would be explaining to me, what the hell happened?"**

"**You told me you had already gotten your full powers**" Nick stated a bit accusingly

"**I did" **Lily answered** "Right before the big fight with the newborns"**

"**You got a burst of power but that wasn't it, cause you just went through the progression" **Nick explained **"I went through it at the precise moment I turned 18"**

"**Blacked out for 2 days"** Maggie added **"Scared the hell out of me"**

"**I don't know why grans didn't explain ay of this to us" **Nick shook her head** "Scary shit to go though on your own. I did some research online but not the same as having the Book of Shadows"**

"**I have the book" **Lily answered** "Grandma gave it to me"**

"**And you haven't read it???"**

"**Parts of it" **Lily admitted** "Some spells and the vampire section which saved my life, if I hadn't taken Emmett's blood…"**

"**You've taken vampire blood???" **Nicky laughed "**Oh man!"** she laughed even harder as everyone looked at her like the nut she was "**Do your gums hurt?"**

Lily lapped her tongue over her gums and they were a little sore. Her wince had Nicky in tears of laughter. Lily traced her tongue down her incisors and her eyes widened as she noticed they were longer and definitely sharper. "**Oh my god!" **she cried before placing her hands over her mouth

"**What is it?"** Jake cried 

"**She has fangs"** Nicky in full laughter

The room collectively sucked in a breath of air as Emmett joined Nicky's laughter.

"**Fangs?"** Jake asked in disbelief **"Let me see"** he said taking Lily's face in his hands.

"**How bad is it?"** she asked, opening her mouth to allow him to take a look.

"**Not bad"** he smiled** "Maybe a millimeter or two longer and a little sharper" **he laid touching the tip his thumb **"But nothing too perceptible. Humans will never notice"**

That was a relief, not that she minded resembling her vampire cousins, she just didn't want to explain to people why her fangs were more pronounced. Vampires. Alice dropped the bottle of Patron. A vision. The Volturi. The Volturi in Forks to kill them all.

"**Why does the Volturi want to kill us?!!!" **

"**That was not random"** Emmett laughed

"**You wanna take this one**?" Jake asked Edward,

He let go of Bella and walked over. Nicky got up and stood next to Jess, allowing Edward to take her place on the bed. Whatever he was about to say was not gonna be good, then again, someone out to kill you never is.

"**The Volturi does not like competition" **Edward stated** "Our family is the biggest clan after theirs, our unity and our powers is something they do not take likely. They've been waiting for an excuse to eliminate us and thanks to Irina, they've gotten one"**

"**This is my fault!"** she wept** "If I hadn't gone chasing Seth, he wouldn't have phased and none of this would've happened"**

"**Tell her everything"** Jake snapped

"**This is hardly your fault, Lily. Irina felt betrayed by us because we didn't not help her kill the pack. She had not gotten over that, but she was willing to try to come to peace with us because her family asked her to do so, and like us, family is the most important thing to her. We're not sure how much she saw in the wood that night, we searched for weeks, no trace, then she returned, she came here"**

"**What?"** Bella exclaimed **"Why didn't you tell us anything?"**

"**I didn't want anyone to worry"** he answered apologetically **"Jake and I decided it was best to wait"**

"**You knew?"** Lily asked Jake, who gave her a nod with the same apologetic look Edward had.

"**The problem is, when Irina arrived, Jake and I were outside with Nessie, Collin phased as he approached and ran to take Nessie in his arms. Her hiss is what informed us of her presence, Jake and Collin went into protector mode and phased as Nessie jumped into my arms. Irina was far too upset to be reasoned with and we thought it was best if we had her sisters talk to her so we let her go. We never imagined she would infuriate to the point of going to the Volturi"**

"**She has told the Volturi that we have exposed ourselves to humans, that we have allied with werewolves and that we have turned a child into a vampire"** Carlisle added** "None of which the Volturi would ever forgive"**

"**We can run"** Lily suggested

"**Demetri would find us anywhere**" Edward answered

"**Not if I place a concealment spell" **she argued** "But that would mean everyone would have to run, werewolves, imprintees, not a good plan, ha?"**

"**Unfortunately, no"** Edward shook his head **"The only thing we can do is make them listen to the truth"**

"**We've been busy tracking all our friends" **Rosalie informed** "They will come, see the situation and place testament of what is really going on"**

"**What if that doesn't work?"**

"**We fight"** Emmett smirked

"**We fight"** Lily nodded in agreement.

…**.. ***** …..**

A fight meant to the death. Jake wanted nothing more than to pack up Lily's stiff and send her off with Nicky and Maggie, but he knew that was never gonna happen. She would be at the frontline no matter what anyone said or how much he pleaded her not to.

"**Of course, you knew we're in" **Sam stated as he walked in the room with Paul and Jared.** "Glad to see you're better, Lil" **

Jared smiled at Lil as Paul smiled with a little wink.

"**Nick, you have to go" **Lil ordered** "And you gotta take Mags with you"**

**"Excuse me!" **Maggie snapped

"**If you think for one second that I'm gonna leave while you fight those mobster draculas" **Nicky raged, placing her hands on her hips **"You got another thing coming! I aint going anywhere!"**

"**Will someone help me out here"** Lil exclaimed, looking around the room for backup.

"**What do you think we've been trying to do for the last two days"** Seth exhaled

"**Not happening" **Nicky smirked** "Face it Lil, you need all the help you can get. You would turn a witch away? I can come in handy and you know it"**

"**Fine" **Lil sighed in defeat "**You stay, but Mags leaves"**

"**Of course"**

"**I'M NOT LEAVING!"** Mags snapped, stomping her foot as her face turned red in anger

"**Listen up, shorty"** Paul smirked** "You leave on your own, or we'll tie you down and take you"**

"**TRY IT!"**

"**You better get your girl on check, kid**" Paul laughed at Seth **"She's gonna get herself hogtied"**

"**Enough"** Sam ordered

Paul didn't say anything, but he smiled tauntingly at Maggie, which of course infuriated her more. She glared hatefully at him and a second later his cutoffs burst into flames.

"**Holy shit!"** Emmett laughed as Paul ran around like a chicken with his head cut off while everyone tried to help him extinguish his shorts.

"**Maggie!"** Lil and Maggie chorused in a scold **"Stop it!"** Lil added as she held her arms out, palms up. The fire was out a second later and Paul was nothing but a cloud of smoke.

"**Ok, ok, you made your point" **Nicky said** "You can stay"**

"**Hell yeah"** Emmett laughed, placing his arm over Maggie's shoulders **"We tear'em up, you torch'em"**

"**So there's no way of convincing you not to do this?"** Jake whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Lil turned around and placed her small delicate hands on his cheeks, her glorious eyes staring deep into his soul as she smiled** "Did you ever think there was?"  
**

"**Nope"** he sighed in defeat. He never did.

She gently kissed his nose and then landed those lovely lips of hers on his before turning to the group.** "How long before they arrive?"**

"**Little over a month"** Edward answered

"**Ok"** Lil nodded with a look he knew and didn't like very much **"That should be enough time"**

"**What are you up to?"**

"**Baby"** she said, taking his face again **"I need you to be understanding and reasonable of what I'm about to ask of everyone"**

"**You're scaring me"**

"**I have to admit I'm with Jacob on this one**" Edward added

"**She knows what she's doing"** Jess stated as he jumped in **"We know it, we don't like it but we know it" **

Jake didn't like where things were going. Anytime Lil got that look in her eye, it meant fear and worry for Jake. When she jumped off the cliff, when Jess was turned, when she decided to be at the clearing during the newborn fight, when she had bitten Emmett and when she had slit her wrist, same look, not good for him.

"**There's a good chance we are gonna have to fight for our lives, and not with unskilled, untrained newborns but with vampires with centuries of experience in killing. It is absolutely crucial that I know the limit of my powers. I need to know how much I can take and how much damage I can do and I can't do that without your help**" she held out her finger, stopping them for arguing "**It might save our lives. I need to spar and practice and not playing around like I do with Emmett and Paul. I need you to give me your word that you will throw your best at me. Please!"**

Blondie was the first to answer** "You have my word"**

"**Me too" **Emmett added

Jake's body tensed as she went down the line. One by one, they gave her the nod she wanted.

"**Of course" **Paul smiled when she got to him.

"**I'm sorry, Jacob" **Sam stated fullheartedly before turning to Lil** "You have our word" **

Maggie and Nicky smiled, no nod needed but Jess and Seth stared at Jake, waiting for his approval. Lil took a deep breath and spoke without turning back to him.

"**I'm gonna do this with or without your approval, but I would love your support**" A witch, a warrior, that's what she was, that's who he was in love with, but could he handle it? Could he really turn off the killer instinct and allow her to fight with his brothers, his friends? His body tensed, his heart raced and his head battled with thousands of thoughts. Bella walked over and squeezed his hand in encouragement as Nessie reached out and touched his shoulder, showing him hundreds of images of Lil and him, happy, in love, laughing in each other's arms. **"If you love me as much as you say you do, you will trust and believe in me because that's what I need from you"**

Jake felt like his head weighed a ton as he nodded slowly, allowing Seth and Jess to give Lil the nod she was waiting for. The sigh of relief was collective.

Lil smile at him and everything else was meaningless as she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"**God, I love you"**

They kissed passionately until the giggles, fake gags and comments to 'get a room' caused them to stop. She jumped off him with a smile and finally picked up that someone very important to her was missing. Everyone tensed, knowing the words that were about to leave her mouth.

"**Where are Alice and Jasper???"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter – 22**

Dear Diary,

Things get weirder and weirder everytime I write. Where to start? The most important, I found Alice and Jasper, well sort of. Phone calls, texts and emails weren't working so Nicky and I put our witch minds together and took the witchcraft way, a location spell. I was right all along, they didn't run, they never would, they're searching. The thing is they weren't sure what they're searching for, all she knew was that her vision had them searching in South America and that's what they were doing. It took a lot of energy from Nick and me, but after an intense session we were able to get visions of the guy they had to find and the region they could find him in, Chile. Alice claims the only way their plan could work is to keep Aro and the Volturi in the dark, which means Edward can't know, good thing he can't read witch's minds. So while Alice and Jasper search through Chile, I've been working hard. For the last two weeks I have read the Book of Shadows, frontwards and backwards and thanks to it my powers are stronger than ever, of course it helps that I have learned to summons power from those around me and considering that I'm surrounded by amazing powers, it's awesome.

Part of our 'keep the peace' plan is to have witnesses to our side of the story and have them testify we have done no wrong. Said witnesses began to arrive last week which means the Cullen house is filled with vampires and apart from the Denali coven; they're all the human consuming type. Even though they've agreed to only hunt out of state, my wolves are not happy with their presence, which brings me to them. Jake's pack has been assigned to run with Sam, but since there was no way Collin was gonna stay away from Nessie, Jake and I are staying at the Cullens with him. Maggie has been asked by Seth to stay away which she gladly agreed to cause the red-eyed vamps freak her out. I could understand where she's coming from, they each have their unique personality and appearance, some of them are really cool and even help me practice but others are just plain creepy and make me a little uncomfortable (just cause I don't smell like food doesn't mean I don't their mouths water, if that were the case food commercials wouldn't exist and as far as they're concerned, I'm a walking, breathing hamburger ad) Always fearless Nicky could care less and spends most days with us, needless to say, the Cullens and the Denali coven (specially Eleazar and Carmen, who have really taken a liking to me cause they say I remind them of someone) keep close to us, making sure we're safe.

It's funny but with every crisis we get hit with, the family gets closer and closer. I've seen things I'd never imagined I would, like having Thanksgiving dinner with my house full of vampires and werewolves, talking, laughing and enjoying a family moment. And who would've ever imagined Jake going Christmas shopping with Rosalie??? Too bad Alice and Jasper aren't here; they're the missing piece to complete the perfect puzzle.

Well Diary, I left Jake asleep while I rushed over to get clothes and stuff I needed so I better get back before he wakes up, realizes I went out alone and has a cow, besides I bet Emmett is waiting to put me through another rigorous work out. Gotta admit it though, I thought they were just for his amusement but the guns and my ability to plow through trees prove otherwise. Laterz…

Lily turned her laptop off, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs to find Jess and the pups having breakfast with Maggie while Nicky waited for her by the door. She got the usual smile and wave from the kids but Jess walked over to give her a big bear hug and a kiss on the top of her head, his silent 'I miss you, I'm proud of you but be careful'.

"**I went by to Jake's"** Seth mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes **"His stuff is in your trunk"**

"**Thanks"** Lily smiled before heading out the door with Nicky.

Since Nicky had to drive back home in the evening (with Embry of course) she followed Lily to the Cullens in her own mini. The drive was fast, noisy and completely hilarious, music blaring from Nicky car as she sang along to it and from the rearview mirror she could see her dancing along to it as well. Along the way Lily was doing the same, and the looks they got from bystanders were priceless. As expected, Emmett was pacing back and forth in the front lawn when they arrived.

"**What the hell took you so long???" **he complained **"If Jake had woken up he would've chewed my ass off for letting you go alone"**

"**Chill, Emm" **she laughed** "He didn't and I'm back"**

"**I see you're ready to start practicing"** Rosalie smiled as she looked at Lily and Nicky in their Nike workout uniform, pony tail, hoodie, dri-fit training shorts, no-show socks and shox.

"_**I **_**am"** Nicky smiled as she removed her hoodie, showing off her green Pro hyper-cool tank top.

Nicky's physical powers were nowhere near Lily's, her strong suit was spells but she was practicing how to dodge, avoid and get away from vampires just like Lily had for the newborn fight. In case a fight did break out, she needed to stay safe while they worked on plan B.

"**Are you?"** Emmett asked Lily

**"Always"** she laughed playfully as she punched him in the arm **"Let me just take these bags to the room"**

"**Which means that if Jake doesn't wake up, she'll be back in five minutes" **

**"Or an hour if he does"** Rosalie laughed, finishing Nicky's sentence.

"**Shhh"** Lily laughed as she ran off

"**If you're not back in 10, I'm coming after you!"** Emmett yelled to her back

"**You gotta find me first!"** Lily laughed back from the stairs.

Edward, Bella and the Denalis smiled as she entered the house while many of their guests bowed slightly in greeting. Nessie, who was playing with a red ball, smiled and rolled the ball in her direction, then giggled in excitement as Lily stopped it and rolled it back without touching it.

"**You know she's gonna expect everyone else to do that"** Edward smiled

"**No, daddy"** Nessie shook her head **"Aunt Lily is special"**

"**See, she knows what's up"** Lily winked causing Edward and Bella to laugh out loud.

Just as Lily was gonna start up the stairs, Nessie walked up to her and touched her leg. Instantly flashes of Jake and Collin running off to do rounds and then yawning and looking tired filled her mind, finally ending in pictures of them, fast asleep, laying across the beds upstairs. Nessie's was frowning, burying her eyebrows the exact same way Jake did when he was worried about something.

"**You recognize that look, don't you?"** Bella smirked, obviously knowing who Nessie had learned it from.

Lily smiled at her and then turned to Nessie "**They're wearing themselves out, aren't they?" **Nessie nodded and showed her a picture of Jake and Collin at home with them. **"You're right" **Lily nodded** "I promise I'll talk to Jake and ask him to take some time off"**

"**Ok"** Nessie smiled and ran to Bella's arms.

Hopefully he would listen. There was no need for him and Collin to do rounds. Sam and the guys were watching over Forks and LaPush, making sure the Volturi didn't make an unannounced arrival and that the 'guests' didn't have any meals locally but Jake insisted on joining them as much as they could, meaning they sometimes went days with only an hour or two of sleep.

Similar to the vision she had gotten from Nessie, Jake was laying across the bed, arms and legs dangling from the edges as he laid fast asleep, face down in nothing but his boxers, pillows and blankets on the floor. Lily placed the bags in the closet as quietly as possible but just as she was gonna walk out, she heard him moving his arms around the bed, no doubt looking for her. If he noticed she was gone, he would get up and look for her so as much as she wanted him to go back to sleep, it was probably not gonna happen. She climbed on the bed and laid face down on his back and kissed his shoulder.

"**Looking for someone?"**

"**Yeah, this short little thing, gorgeous eyes, cute little nose, pouty kissable lips, owner of my soul"**

"**Good luck finding her"**

In a movement too fast to register he flipped over, placing her on the bed while pinning her arms above her head, his weight resting on her as his midnight eyes stared deep into her soul. That breathtakingly gorgeous smile of his that always carried that hint of cockiness was millimeters from her lips, his breath swooning her as he whispered** "I just did"**

He was moved in for the kiss but stopped when he noticed her frown. His eyes were incredibly beautiful and warm as ever but the dark circles under them started to look permanent and she didn't like it one bit.

"**You always want me to be careful, right? To take care of myself, to not do stupid, reckless things?"**

"**Yeah"** he answered a bit confused

"**Then you would say that it's only fair that I ask the same of you?"**

"**I'm not doing anything stupid or reckless"**

Lily took her hands away from him to trace the dark circles under his eyes with her index finger **"You running around all the time, doing rounds for 2/3 of the day then trying to sneak in an hour or two of sleep cause you rather hang with me the other 3****rd**** is stupid and unnecessary"** he was about to argue to she placed her finger up to stop him** "I understand you have to touch bases with Sam and the guys, but they have the rounds covered. You and Collin are zombied out most of the time cause you're so tired, that's reckless cause we all need you in your A games for this. I need to know you are well rested, recharged and ready to take on the world. You always bug me about getting 8 hours of sleep, so unless you are here to sleep with me those hours, I won't sleep either"**

"**What???"**

"**If sleeping an hour or two a day is good enough for you, then it's good enough for me"**

"**Are you kidding?"**

"**Do I look like I'm kidding?"** she cocked he brow

He sighed in defeat. **"Eight hours?"**

**"**_**Minimum **_**eight hours"**

"**You tricky little witch" **he shook his head.

"**Damn straight" **she smiled before kissing him.

His sensual lips were always hot, soft and sweet, and as their kissing intensified, she opened her legs to allow their bodies to get even closer. She could never get enough of him and from his reaction, he couldn't get enough of her either. Suddenly she felt his rock hardness poking where it wanted to enter. She giggled and looked down; he cocked his brow, enticing and irresistibly sexy.

"**He wants to say good morning"** he smiled as he rotated his hips.

"**Don't start anything you can't finish"**

"**Who says I can't?"** he smiled, rotating again.

"**I do"** she smiled as she flipped over to straddle him **"Emmett is waiting for me, we gotta work out"**

"**Perfect"** he cocked his brow and licked his lips** "This will be warm up"**

For a split second Lily lost all thought, Jake was everything she could think of as a concealment bubble enclosed them. No, no, focus, Lily. As if on cue Emmett jumped in the window.

"**I warned you"** he said crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling even though he couldn't see anything **"Just cause I can't see you don't mean I don't know you're here. Don't make me jump in the bed"**

Jake let out a little growl of frustration as he plopped his head down.

"**You need to sleep anyways" **she smiled before kissing his chin.

"**Sure, sure" **he mumbled as she jumped off the bed

"**I love you"** she said as she jumped out the window.

…**.. ***** …..**

Nothing could be done in the vamp's glass house without an audience. God knows how long they'd been listening and of course Emmett chose the most inopportune time to appear. Jake made a mental note to get even with the bloodsucker, which was still looking at the ceiling when the concealment bubble burst and Jake came into view. In typical Emmett manner, he gave Jake a huge smile and then frowned when he noticed Lil was gone.

"**Well come on, Em"** Lil called from outside** "I'm not getting any younger"**

"**I hate it when she does that"** he grumbled before jumping out the window **"Sorry for cock blocking you"**

Sleep, how could he possibly get any sleep when all he could smell was Lil, and he still had her taste in his lips. What he needed was a cold shower. He closed his eyes for what he thought was a split second, planning to get up and shower but his body gave him a reality check and shut down. When he reopened his eyes, it was several hours later. As much as he hated to admit it, Lil was right; he was doing way too much. His body needed rest and sleep to recharge and reenergize and he wasn't getting it. What good would he be in a fight if his body was tired and weak? No more, no more burning the candle from both ends. Jake decided he would meet with Sam on a daily basis, touch bases and share info, if they needed him for rounds they knew all they had to do was ask, with all the vamps in the Cullen house, they could smell another one coming miles away, besides they didn't need any protection, so no more rounds. Lil was gonna be thrilled.

Feeling like his old self again, he jumped in the shower, grabbed a pair of boxers, basketball, shorts, muscle shirt, socks and sneakers and quickly got dressed before jumping out the window. Finding Lil was easy; just follow the path of broken trees. It was a good thing there was more than enough trees to go around cause Emmett and Lil had brought down enough trees to supply all of forks with firewood, literally. Carlisle, Emmett, Jake and Collin had anonymously delivered firewood to the entire town of Forks within the last few nights.

As usual Doc was in his office working on something, Rosalie was practicing with Nicky, Emmett practiced with Lil, Kate, one of the Denali vamps was helping Bella with her shielding as she continually zapped Edward, and Esme and Collin lounged around in the grass with Nessie, watching Emmett throw trees at Lil as she used her powers to stop them midair and throw them across the field. Many of the vamps were watching as well, the Denalis, the Egyptians and Draculas one and two watched with amazement. At first the vamps had a fit about Lil fighting with Emmett and Edward, all they saw was a fragile human girl but Lil shut them up real quick.

Jake sat with Esme and Collin; Lil immediately picked up on his presence, turned to blow him a kiss and went on making splinters. They had already figured out that like Bella, Nicky and Lil were not susceptible to mental attacks which meant they had to work on the physical. Nick spent hours ducking, dodging and jumping, which reminded Jake so much of Lil at the clearing, no doubt they were related.

"**Ok, you've mastered diverted what's thrown at you" **Emmet smiled** "Now let's works on attacks" **

"**My attacks or attacks on me?"**

"**We already know you know how to attack" **Emmett laughed, glancing over at Jake **"We'll work on attacks on you. Let's say in the rare case someone is fast enough to grab you"** hehugged Lil from behind, pinning her arms down with his iron grip. **"What do you do now?" **Lil's eyes turned on like two dragonflies and an instant later Emmett leaped away from her and jumped around in pain "**Fuck! Ow!"**

"**Good job" **Kate smiled as Lil did her happy dance

"**You're lucky that was a low voltage, Emm" **Edward laughed

"**Can you do a higher voltage, dear?" **

"**I'm sure I can" **Lil answered** "But I'm not trying it on my family"**

"**Try it on me" **a bloodsucker said as he walked over to her** "I hear it can lay a vampire flat, always wondered if it was an exaggeration"**

"**I wouldn't, Garrett" **Edward advised as the bloodsucker extended his hand to Lil.

"**No, let me him try it"** Kate smiled, hustle all over her face **"Maybe it only works on the young and weak, it might not work on a vampire as experienced and strong as him"**

Lil looked at Edward and Kate who gave her an encouraging nod, and then she turned to Jake who did the same. Lil took a deep breath and gently placed her index finger on the bloodsucker's palm. And then with a loud gasp his knees buckled and he kneeled over backwards. His head hit a piece of wood with sharp cracking noise. It was shocking yet incredibly entertaining to see a bloodsucker incapacitated that way by a human girl.

"**Perfect!"** Kate laughed like her science project had won first place.

"**I told you so"** Edward muttered as Emmett, Jake and Collin laughed.

The knocked out vamp's eyelids trembled for a few seconds before his eyes opened wide. He stared up at Lil, who was holding in a smile and a wondering smile lit his face.

"**Wow**" he said

"**Did you enjoy that?"** Kate asked skeptically

"**I'm not crazy" **he laughed, shaking his head as he slowly got to his knees **"But that was sure something"**

"**So I hear"** Kate smiled

Edward rolled his eyes, glanced over at Jake and then turned to Emmett. **"Emm, I think it's enough of physical training for today"**

"**That's only Lil, right?" **Nicky asked** "I can still keep going?"**

"**Yeah" **Lil answered **"Emmett, why don't you go help Nick while I work on my mental powers"**

Fighting for Emmett was like taking a kid to the toy store. With a huge smile he launched himself at Nick. Lil sat, legs crossed, Indian style, palms planted on the grass, closed her eyes as she focused her energy. A minute later she opened her eyes and the gorgeous eyes he loved, glowed brighter than the sun as they locked on him.

"**Earth"** she breathed and instantly the floor trembled and everyone was covered with the leaves, twigs and cones that fell from the trees. The vamps let out gasps of alarm but Edward placed his palms out to keep them calm. **"Wind" **she whispered with a soft blow and a breeze rushed through them, blowing away all the leaves and twigs she had just brought on them "**Fire" **she smiled, flipping her right hand in Emmett's direction. A ring of fire immediately formed around him.

"**Whoa!"** he complained as Lil winked at Jake.

"**Water"** she called as she raised her left hand above her head. She moved her hand in Emmett's direction, a cloud following her hand until it floated above him and as it began to rain all over him, the fire was extinguished.

"**What the hell, Lil???" **Emmett complained

"**That was payback for earlier"** she laughed

"**Your mate is a superb weapon"** Eleazar stated as he sat next to Jake **"Lethal powers behind the facade of a defenseless and fragile mortal adolescent. Edward was right, she is a force to be reckoned with, but her fierceness, determination and true power is fueled by the love she has for you. Lucky dog" **he smiled

"**Even with all the love she has for me" **Jake said as he got up **"My love for her is by far much more" **he smiled as he leaped to tackle Lil.

Even though she was distracted by Emmett's complaining and whining, Lil caught his tackle, flipping backwards with a hold of him, slamming him on the grass, landing on top of him, straddling him.

"**Tag" **she kissed him with a smile** "You're it"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter – 23**

Jake's palms were sweaty, his heart was racing and his legs couldn't stay still, reason why he was pacing back and forth across his living room. It also didn't help that Emmett and his dad were constantly bugging him about it.

"**You're wearing down the wood, Jacob"** his dad smirked

"**She already said yes, bro, what you afraid of?" **Emmett smiled

"**That she'll run away"**

"**Well if anyone can run away from him, it would be Lil"** Emmett laughed

"**Will you two can it!" **Jake snapped

"**Touchy, touchy"** his dad laughed

"**Might be his time of the month"** Emmett added

With a low growl Jake walked to his room as his dad and Emmett laughed away. As he lay back on his bed, he saw Lil's handprint on the ceiling and he calmed a little as he remembered the night it got there. He was getting close to needing a cold shower when he remembered what he was gonna do in a few hours and the happy thoughts went away and all that was left was nerves and anxiety. If only Jasper was back, he would easily take all that away. Of course as he thought of Jasper he couldn't help the little face of his favorite pixie from popping in his head. Christmas was just not gonna be the same without Tink, specially cause she would enjoy the moment just as much as Lil.

During thanksgiving dinner, Lil had shed a fear tears as she saw the empty spot where Jasper and Alice would be. Jake was sure Christmas would be worse but with it being her favorite holiday she was far too excited with decorations and presents to notice. Or at least that what she appeared to be.

"**Hey, bro"** Emmett said peaking his head in **"Rose just called. Said to get out butts over there"**

"**Let's go, Jake**" his dad called **"Sam and the rest are already on their way"**

Jake took a deep breath, it was show time. **"Let's go"**

Just like thanksgiving, Lil and Jess had invited everyone over to their house for Christmas dinner. She had decided that she was gonna go all out and boy had she. Everything was covered with snow making the lights and ribbon wrapped trees surrounding the house stand out, light smoke blew from the chimney, snow flake lights outlined the house and a huge wreath hung on the door, making Lil's house look like a hallmark card.

Inside was no different. A huge tree decorated in gold and red stood in the corner of the living room, tons of presents under it, Christmas garland with lights and red ribbon hung from the chimney mantel and banister and from that banister hung small labeled stockings for everyone. The dining room table was overflowing with food, turkeys, hams, and every holiday food you could think of.

Nicky and Maggie decided to bail on their annual family trip to Aspen to spend Christmas in LaPush, so while Nicky danced in the living room with Nessie and the girls, Maggie helped Lil, Blondie, Bella and Esme in the kitchen. Edward and Doc were hanging with Charlie, Sam and the guys in the living room and by the looks of things, Jake, his dad and Emmett were the last to arrive. Emmett placed his dad's wheelchair down and wheeled him to the guys while Jake ran to the kitchen to greet his love.

"**Merry Christmas"** Esme and Maggie chorused as he walked in.

Blondie smiled as Bella hugged him on her way to the dining room with a bowl of rolls. Lil placed the platters of yams and stuffing and ran to him, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck as she landed her sweet luscious lips on his. As usual they lost themselves in each other and forgetting everything and everyone around. It wasn't until Maggie and Blondie began their fake coughs that they landed back on earth.

"**Later"** he smiled causing her to laugh.

"**Dinner's ready"** she said intertwining their fingers **"Let's go eat"**

The bloodsuckers helped with refills, seconds, thirds and cleaning up while the rest ate. Charlie looked a bit disturbed as he noticed the Cullens lack of food, but after Sue and his dad gave him a 'let it go' look, he went on enjoying the elaborate and delicious dinner.

Lil ate, smiled and chatted all through dinner but Jake couldn't help notice that she kept glancing over to the door. He was about to ask her about it when she got up and went to the kitchen. From his chair he saw her read a text message that caused a huge smile on her face, smile she kept as she went back to Jake's lap.

"**Who texted you?" **Everyone who usually did was right there.

"**Friends from Cali wishing a Merry Christmas" **she answered casually.

He had no reason to doubt her but something inside told him that was not the true. He knew well that she never lied to him, so if she was it was for a good reason.

After dinner came time for presents, which caused Jake's legs turn to jello. Good thing he was sitting.

"**We go first"** Emmett beamed** "Come on, Carlisle"**

"**As a gift and thank you to our Quileute friends, we will be remodeling your schools" **Carlisle smiled

"**Rebuilding will be more like it"** Blondie smirked

"**We hear they need a lot of repairs" **Esme smiled, trying to keep the peace.

"**Thank you" **Sam smiled **"And as a gift and thank you to you, we welcome you into our land whenever you please to visit"**

"**Aw" **Nicky and Maggie chorused, causing everyone to laugh

"**Ok, ok" **Emmett exclaimed** "Time for the good stuff"**

"**Dad" **Bella smiled **"This is from all of us"**

Charlie seemed a little embarrassed as he got the box but beamed with excitement as he unwrapped his state of the art fishing equipment.

"**And because we know a fishing trip is not any fun without your best friend"** Edward smiled **"This is for you, Billy**"

Charlie and dad looked like kids with new toys as they admired their matching equipment.

"**But you can't use this kind of toys on that old excuse of a boat, you two use" **Jess shook his head "So I had no choice but to get you guys a new fishing boat" Charlie and dad nearly lost it **"Say hello to the BlackSwan"** he smiled as he gestured to the window. Little kids, that's what they were, happy giggly little boys.

"**I can't top the boat" **Lily shrugged at Charlie** "But I got you a $500 gift card from Newton's so you can buy all the fishing mumbo jumbo you might want"**

"**I feel like I'm five" **Charlie smiled

"**But I got you something you might like better than the boat" **Lil winked at his dad.

"**Doubt that" **Jess smirked

"**I got you some new wheels" **she beamed as Emmett rolled in the room in a black off-road hot-rod wheelchair, flames and all. "**45 miles per hour" **Lil wiggled her brows **"You like?"**

His dad's drool was enough to answer that question. He immediately tossed his old chair aside and did a few laps around the house. Meanwhile the pack gave Lil their presents, charms for her bracelet, like a little moon, paws, feathers and Quileute themed silver thingies. Lil gave all the girls necklaces with charm replicas of the pack's tribal tattoos, on the back side was engraved the name of their imprinter. Nessie on the other hand got a necklace identical to Lil's, Quileute and one side and Cullen crest on the other. She also gave Jess a set of four state of the art gaming chairs he'd been drooling over. Jess gave her and Jake matching set of the latest iphones.

"**Back to us, back to us"** Emmett yelled **"Little one is from Ed and Bells, big square is from Carlisle and Esme and other one is from Rose and me"** he beamed as he handed Jake a tower of boxes. "Open all of them before you sat anything"

Edward and Bells got him a GIRARD-PERREGAUX LAUREATO EVO3 F4CC watch, easily worth several grand. They laughed at his wide eyes. Doc and Esme got him a pair of totally awesome black motorcycle helmets. By the sizes, one was for him and the other for Lil. He stood amazed for a second but Emmett eagerly urged him to more on with it. Turned out the box from him and Blondie were Wesco custom-made black leather Motorcycle Patrol boots. The same ones Embry and him had been drooling over in the catalog but the damn things started off at five hundred.

**"Wow" **was all he could manage to say

**"That's the reaction we were going for" **Edward smiled

**"You notice there's a theme here" **Bella pointed out.

The confusion must've been obvious on his face because they all laughed as Lil pulled him off the couch.

"**My gift is outside"** she smiled, jumping on his back to cover his eyes while Bella took his hand and guided him out the door. The guys gasped and let out a collection 'wow' as he was guided down the porch steps and to the driveway **"Ready?"** she whispered in his ear and giggled when he nodded.

He couldn't wait to see what could possibly get that reaction out of the guys. Lil removed her hands and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"**Aaaah"** was all he croaked as he traced the lines of the exquisite MV Augusta F4CC.

"**That's a six figure bike, man" **Embry drooled** "There were only 100 of them made"**

"**Bro, it goes up to 200 miles an hour" **Quil exclaimed** "Not that he'll be testing that" **he added as he looked at Charlie "**Just cool that you know it does"**

"**How?" **he whispered as Lil smiled away.

"**It's nice having some Italian connections" **she laughed, playfully bumping into Edward.

"**I love you"** he smiled giving Lil a huge hug as he twirled her around **"Rache, you can have the Rabbit"**

"**Cool" **she smiled

"**Oh"** Seth said, finally catching on **"That's why you got all the biker stuff"**

Everyone laughed as Lil looked at Maggie.

"**Sorry"** Maggie frowned **"He has issues"**

"**Yeah"** Leah laughed **"Mom dropped him one too many times"**

"**I have one more gift" **Lil announced as everyone laughed **"But it's kinda for everybody and I don't feel right telling you yet because not everyone's here"**

"**Yes we are"**

….. ***** …..

Lily felt her eyes water. She got her Christmas wish after all. Alice and Jasper made it. After the gasps, screams, squeals of excitement, hugs and pats on the back, came the confusion.

"**We didn't sense you coming, in any way"** Edward stated

"**No, you wouldn't"** Alice smiled, resting her little head on Lily's arm as Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist. **"We made sure of that"**

"**That was the text message you got" **Jake nodded

"**Sorry"** Lil said as Jake kissed the top of her head

"**I knew you had a good reason"** he smiled

"**You knew she was coming**?" Bella asked

"**We were not sure if we'd make it on time"** Jasper answered **"We asked her to keep the secret"**

"**You've been in contact?" **Edward asked Lily "**All this time?"**

"**Not important right now" **Alice stated** "Lil was saying something"**

"**Ok"** Bella nodded "**But most definitely later"**

"**Go on, Lil" **Jasper stated, trying to hold in a smile.

"**Well" Lily exhaled "It's really hard to buy a gift for those who have it all, but I think I did good"** she smiled **"You guys mentioned you'd never been to Disneyland"**

"**Sunny California Disneyland"** Edward answered **"No we haven't" **

She knew there was a very good reason for that. No matter how crazy Cali is, people who notice four very sparkly couples walking around. She had actually figured how to work around that.

"**I got us all booked for a weekend in Disneyland. Three whole **_**nights **_**of Disney magic"**

The Cullens picked up on the emphasis of the word _night _and looked at her a bit confused**. "Shocking how accommodating Disney can be to people with severe photosensitivity after a few calls and a generous donation" **she whispered too low for humans to hear.** "Opened all night to us and a few hundred teens who suffer from the same handicap"**

The vampires and werewolves laughed in excitement as they congratulated her on the little trick.

"**Well we have something for you" **Bella smiled.

Just as Lily noticed Emmett was gone, she saw what the vampires were smiling about. Down the road came a red Hummer, custom built, smaller than all of them, 2 doors, adorable and absolutely perfect for her.

"**Oh my god" **

"**Yeah"** Rosalie laughed** "The mini was not you at all"**

"**Thank you, thank you, thank you"**

"**Least we can do" **Carlisle smiled

"**Emily?" **Lily laughed as she checked out her new ride **"You can have the mini"**

"**Lots of wheels this Christmas" **Jess laughed.

"**Let's go back inside" **Mags suggested **"It's freezing out here"**

As they rushed inside, Lily noticed Alice and Jasper whispered something to Jake. When they noticed she had noticed they play it off. 'What?'Alice worded innocently as Jasper smiled and Jake looked away. Once inside, she was about to sit down when the little pixie stopped her and walked her to the middle of the living room.

"**You have one more gift**" she whispered in her ear

Jake and Lily had decided they would announce their engagement on Christmas so she pretty much figured her ring would be Jake's present, but she was not expecting what happened next. With a single look Alice had everyone sit quietly in a circle around the living room.

Lily's heart began to race as Jake walked to her and when he kneeled before she was sure her heart stopped for a split second before going into overdrive. His midnight stare bore straight into her soul as he looked up at her. He took her hand and smiled before taking a deep breath. Lily's felt like she was in a dream cause it was a miracle her legs were holding her up.

"**All it took was one look from those gorgeous eyes to bring me back to life and one sweet smile from those lovely lips to own my heart. I am nothing without you. My heart, my soul and my entire being belong to you. Every breath I take is for you, every beat my heart takes is for you and everything I do is for you and you only. You are my life and I love you with every molecule in my body" **thanks to the tears he was nothing more than a blur as he took out a teal Tiffany's box, opened it to reveal the heart-shaped diamond ring and held it out in his palm "**I would be honored if you accept my ring and agree to be mine and hold my heart for all eternity. Lily, would you marry me?"**

Yes, yes, yes, she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. Alice queued her in she had to say it out loud.

"**Forever more" **

All the girls were crying along with her as Jake replaced the promise ring that had been on her finger for months for the one she would wear until the day she stopped breathing. He kissed her tears away and took her in his arms, landing his lips on hers and as he held her tight the room erupted in cheers and hollers.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**OK LISTEN UP PLEOPLE. I KNOW A LOT OF YOU ARE FOLLOWING THE STORY CHAPTER BY CHAPTER AND I APPRECIATE IT AND AM GLAD YOU ENJOY MY WRITING BUT OUT OF ALL OF YOU ONLY A HANDFUL EVER COMMENT. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT? PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK AND OPINION, ITS MOTIVATION TO KEEP GOING!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter – 24**

It had snowed all through Christmas, but during the following days all the snow melted away, and whatever snow fell didn't stick. Edward and Carlisle camped out in the clearing the previous two nights, waiting for the scene Alice had envisioned to come to live, which had finally happened. It was a good thing vampires and werewolves were not affected by weather because it was a very cold, very white end of the year, not that they would've notice from inside the tent. Nothing better than having personal space heaters. Unbelievable as it might sound, apart from Edward and Bella, they all slept through the night, warm and toasty, which was probably why the weather seemed so drastic as they exited the tent. Icy wind giving them a good smack in the face.

"**Why the hell couldn't these vamps wait till spring?"** Nicky complained as she trembled slash stretched.

"**Like seasons make a difference here"** Bella smirked.

"**I know" **Lily added** "The newborns came smack in the middle of summer, and it was snowing then too"**

"**Great"** Mags smiled sarcastically **"blizzards year round"**

"**Blizzards?" **Jake laughed

"**Hey" **Nick chuckled** "We're from Cali, anything under 50 is Antarctica to us"**

Everyone had a good, very well needed laugh before beginning to get the girls bundled up. No goodbyes would be said because they refused to allow a goodbye to be needed. Instead they would stay together till the last minute when they had to line up in formation. Nicky, Maggie and Nessie were bundled up in sweaters and jackets but Lily would have to suffer the cold a bit, if a fight were to break out, no way she could move her arms under all that, much less kick Volturi ass.

Jake kept his arms tightly wrapped around her to keep her warm, not that he wouldn't have anyways. Lily was busy hugging and kissing her man but felt clearly the urgent stare coming from behind. She turned to see Bella's silent 'I need to talk to you'. Of course the fact that it was silent meant she didn't want anyone (Edward and Jake) to know or hear.

"**I'll be back"** Lily stated **"I gotta potty"**

**"In the bushes? I pass" **Nicky trembled

"**Me too" **Mags added

"**Maybe I should take Renesmee too" **Bella stated

"**Maybe Jake can run them home very quickly"** Edward suggested, causing Bella to give Lily a neon s.o.s.

"**No need"** Lily smiled **"We'll just go behind the bushes. I'll conceal us, just in case"**

"**Perfect" **Bella beamed, picking Nessie up** "We'll be a few steps away.**

Jake and Edward looked at each other, probably weighing the options and then nodded in agreement. The three girls walked a few feet and stepped behind some bushes before Lily concealed them.

"**What's up, Bella?"** she asked once they were unheard and unseen. Bella looked back at Edward, probably wondering if they were really in the clear **"They can't see or hear us"** she assured her** "Kinda like a two-way mirror"**

Bella took a deep breath and there was no doubt that if she could cry, she would've been. Lily knew exactly what she was feeling. She herself was holding back the tears, determined to not go there.

"**We both know this is bad" **Bella started as she looked at Nessie trying to catch snowflakes**. "I know you would die trying to keep us safe but you can't do that"**

"**What the hell are you talking about? You know that running stupidly to your death trying to play the hero is not gonna work. You're death won't stop this, it will only be more motivation to keep going"**

"**That's not what I'm talking about" **Bella answered, finally turning to face her**. "You and I will be side by side today, doing everything in our power to keep our loved ones safe. I will use all my energy to protect us from mental attacks and I know you're gonna be doing the same with the physical attacks. Hopefully all our hard work and practice pay off"**

"**But?"**

"**But I need to make sure that she survives, Lily" **she answered turning her eyes to Nessie again "**I will die a million times as long as it means she lives on. And I know you can make that possible"**

"**I would die for her, Bella. You know that"**

"**But I need you to live for her" **she stated, zooming to hold Lily's hand while staring into her eyes** "There is no one I would trust my daughter's life to but you and Jake. I know how much the two of you love her and you would raise her and care for her like it were Edward and I"**

"**What exactly are you asking of me?"**

"**If a fight breaks out, we have no chance of winning" **she stated** "I need you to run, Lily. The moment you realize the peace plan failed, conceal Jake, Nessie and yourself and run without looking back**" Lily was gonna argue but Bella shook her head and kept talking **"In Renesmee's backpack are fake ids, passports and information to several bank accounts with money at your disposal. I know you can handle diverting Demetri so as long as you never return here, you'll be safe"**

Suddenly all of Bella's trips to Seattle made sense. She was plotting an escape route for them.** "This is why Alice and Jasper asked me to block Edward out of their minds" **Lily nodded** "They helped you"**

Bella nodded**. "If Edward knows, Aro knows" **The internal debate must've been obvious in Lily's face. **"You can't conceal us all" **Bella shook her head** "A couple with a baby, invisible, a colony of vampires and werewolves, neon 'here we are, come get us'. As a friend, as family, as a sister, I beg you"**

"**I won't let it get to that" **Lily whispered, eyes burning from the tears she was holding back** "I refuse to let it happen"**

"**But if it does?"**

"**Then you have my word that Jake and I will raise Nessie, love her, care for her and protect her until we take our last breathes"**

"**Thank you" **Bella breathed as she hugged Lily tightly. **"I need to talk to her" **she said turning to Nessie.

"**I'll return so they won't suspect anything. I'll unconceal you in five minutes" **Lily said bursting herself out of the bubble. Jake and Edward immediately looked around for Bella and Nessie** "She had to completely undress and redress Nessie so it's taking a little bit" **

Fortunately the excuse was enough to satisfy them. Since it had already been decided that Nick and Mags would be at the very back, farthest from the line of fire, and Jake would stay human until the last possible moment, he wrapped his arms around Lily as Edward worked out formation with Embry, Seth and Collin. As promised, five minutes later Bella emerged from the bushes with Nessie and returned to Edward's side. Hand in hand, the couples and sisters joined the group of vampires and werewolves, friends and family in the clearing.

There was a quick overview of the formation. Carlisle and Edward would be first, Bella, Nessie, and Lily would stand with Jake and Emmett a few yards behind, Japer, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and the Denalis would stand behind them, all vampire friends who declared alliance and willingness to fight were behind them, Nicky and Mags came next, and behind them and farthest from the group were the ones who declared themselves as only witnesses. The packs were hidden in the trees, waiting for the right moment.

There was a brief moment of silence before Edward snapped his head around with a loud hiss. Lily felt the growl in Jake's chest and as his body began to tremble, she sensed everyone else's tense. Fear and determination can be a great motivator; it became obvious the moment everyone held their head high as they stared straight ahead, waiting for hell to arrive.

….. ***** …..

The bloodsuckers looked like vultures on the hunt as they arrived in a perfect v, covered in cloaks that varied from charcoal to black. Their approach was closer to a glide, slow and steady, like a taunting snake sneaking up on a prey they knew didn't have a chance in hell. No emotion was visible, probably cause they didn't have any.

Emmett moved in to the point his arm was overlapping Bella's, Nessie climbed agilely to leave her mama's hands free, and even though both girls needed their hands free, their arms were touching as Lil kept her palms out flat towards the ground, while Jake held her tight against him, his arm wrapped around her waist.

There were a total of 32 draculas from hell, not including the two females in the back that had to be the wives. They were pretty equal in numbers but by the look in Bella's face, she was still sure of defeat, Lil and Emmett obviously didn't share that opinion. He was smirking, probably wishing for a fight, and her expression was as calm and collected as the cloaks as her gorgeous eyes glowed like dragonflies. The light was dim in comparison to one caused when she was in full witch mode but it was noticeable and a warning that she was ready to attack. Glancing back, Nicky's eyes were a mirror of her cousins, Maggie's were a bit dimmer and even though he was in wolf form and hidden in the bushes, Jess was glowing away.

The murmurs behind them were of disbelief, the entire coven was present, something they had never seen before. More and more vampires surfaced from the trees, all together more than 40. Suddenly the air around him felt heavy as many of the bloodsuckers shared Bella's acceptance of defeat. Jake ignored all that when a leech he knew well appeared from behind the group, Irina. Her face horrified as she locked her eyes on Tanya and her family. Edward and Jake's reaction was immediate, their snarl and grow was low but fervent.

"**Alistair was right"** Edward murmured to Carlisle **"They come to destroy and acquire" **he breathed back almost silently, only so their side could hear** "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusations are somehow proven false they are already committed to find another reason to take offense. But they see Renesmee now, they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We can still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop and hear the truth about her" **then even lower he added** "Which they have no intention of doing"**

Jake huffed at the same time Lil said** "Then we make them listen"**

From behind he heard the sound of his brothers and sister joining them. The cloaks stopped dead in their tracks, about a hundred feet from them as Sam and half of the guys lined up by Emmett's side and his pack and a few others lined up by his side. The cloak's faces faltered for a millisecond before the blank masks came back on. No one moved but the three head draculas in the middle. They held hands and looked from themselves to the group, obviously evaluating the situation.

Most eyes were fixed on Bella and Nessie and it was inevitable for her to snarl and appear ready to attack. Her snarl was echoed from a few behind. Lil didn't say anything or turn in her direction but squeezed Bella's arm which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"**Edward?"** Doc asked, low and anxious.

"**They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets, me of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, amazed by some" **he glanced back at Jake and Lil** "And looking for weak points. The Romanians presence irritates them, they're worried about the faces they don't recognize, Lily, Jake, Zafrina, Senna and Nicky in particular, and the wolves naturally**.** They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them**"

"**Outnumbered?"** Tanya whispered incredulously

"**They don't count their witnesses. They are nonentities, meaningless to the guards. Aro just enjoys and audience**"

"**Should I speak?"** Doc asked

"**This is the only chance you'll get"**

Doc squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead of their defensive line. Bella and Lil instinctively leaned forward to take a step but Emmett and Jake held them back. Doc spread his arms, holding his palms up as if in greeting.

"**Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries"**

And endless eerie silence filled the white clearing before head-Dracula took a step forward. For the first time there was a reaction out of the vultures. Snarls, bared fangs, buried brows and defensive crouches spread throughout them. Jake felt a little jolt which caused a small, low giggle out of Nicky. For the first time he knew what she'd been complaining about, the energy exuding Lil's body made his skin feel like he was submerged in alka-seltzer, not painful just tingly and a little ticklish. He knew before he turned to her that her eyes were as bright as the sun shining on them.

"**Peace"** Aro stated, holding his hand up toward the cloaks. He walked a few more paces and cocked his head to one side, eyes glinting with curiosity. Aro's eyes were probably red at some point but thanks to the milkiness of no doubt centuries of aging, had turned them a yucky shade of pink. This guy made Dracula 1 and Dracula 2 look like youngsters. Even though his hair was long, black and silky, his white, almost see-thru skin looked like an onion ready to crumble. **"Fair words, Carlisle"** he breathed in a thin, wispy voice** "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones" **

"**Unlike the one he's brought to kill all of us" **Nicky smirked from the back causing Lil to smile.

Doc shook his head and extended his arms in front of him **"You have to but touch my hand to know that's not my intent" **Dracula complained Doc's intent meant nothing in comparison to what he'd done. Sadness seemed to cross Aro's face but there was no way of telling if it was real. Telling him that he'd committed no crime only received a request to move aside and allow the guilty ones receive their punishment. Doc tried to explain but he wasn't allowed to. First he received a speech of how useless it was for him and the Cullens to create so many meaningless rules when the one that mattered most was deliberately broken. Obviously sparing human lives was considering meaningless to them. No matter how Doc tried to explain Nessie was not what they thought she was, they cut him off, claiming that not only could they see what she was but that a battalion was formed to protect her was more than enough proof. ** "Witnesses, just like you have brought"** Doc gestured to the angry mob of cloaks** "Any of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just take a good look at her. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks"**

"**Artifice!" **a white-headed, onion-like cloaked Dracula called **"Where's the informer? Let her come forward! You! Come!"**

Irina was focused on her sisters, he had to snap him fingers to call her attention. With a push from another cloak she dragged her feet to go to him only to have him slap her across the face. Her body went rigid and Tanya and Kate hissed in chorus. The wrinkly Dracula pointed his twig-like finger at Nessie **"This is the child you saw? **He demanded** "The one that was obviously more than human?"**

Irina seemed confused and scared. She claimed not be sure for Nessie was different the last time she'd seen her. Dracula did not like that answer, he twitched as if he was gonna slap her again. He continued questioning her as he grabbed her arms and shook her. Aro, the head Dracula tried to calm him and took over the questioning. Since the leech had the gift of knowing it all with a single touch, Irina held out her hand in explanation. A second later Aro glanced over at his audience, his cloaked mob and then turned back to Doc.

"**And so we have a mystery on our hands. It would appear the child has grown. Yet, Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious"**

"**That's exactly what I'm trying to explain"** Doc said, his voice now with a little relief.

The sudden change in atmosphere was indicative that his group shared that same relief. Bella on the other hand did not. She squeezed Lil's hand and what no doubt was some kind of signal. Aro wanted more information and of course everyone knew who he wanted it from. Edward kissed Bella's forehead and Nessie's cheek and walked off, clapping Carlisle shoulder as he passed him. Esme's low whimper was heard from behind as hell's little red riding hood smiled cause he was closer to them than to his own. Bella narrowed her eyes on him and hissed in frustration.

"**Easy, Bella" **Lil whispered** "Not yet"**

The two-way silent conversation went on forever. Everyone growing more impatient by the second.

"**You see?" **Edward finally asked in a calm voice.

"**Yes, I see, indeed" **Aro answered with amusement** "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly. You have given me much to ponder young friend. Much more than I expected" **Edward stood silent as he held onto his hand** "May I meet her?"**He asked with eager interest** "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"**

The draculas went on about the knowledge they'd received from Edward. It was visible that Edward's muscles were tense; he was not comfortable with them things being so close to Nessie and neither was anybody else. Sensing the mistrust head-Dracula agreed a compromise could be reached, meeting in the middle. Edward turned to his group and Aro wrapped his arm around his shoulders, like they were the best of friends, his way of keeping contact with him. The cloaks began to follow but with a single hand gesture and an assuring statement from Mr. Onion that he was in no danger, they stopped, but not without snarls and hisses of protest.

"**Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us"** Edward suggested** "It will make them more comfortable"**

"**Felix, Demetri"**

The two cloaks were by his side instantaneously. Both tall, and dark-haired, one lean and slender, the other built and toned. A female followed, apparently attached to Aro's cloak, her hand never leaving his shoulder.

"**Bella" **Edward called** "Bring Renesmee… and a few friends"**

Without a word needed, Bella began to walk, Emmett, Lil and Jake at her side.

"**Show time**" Emmett breathed with a grin, causing Lil to chuckle.

The cloaks protested at Bella's choices, Jake and Lil were two they did not know or trust. Aro waved his hand for silence. He glanced at Emmett, gave Jake a good look and widened his eyes he took Lil in.

"**Interesting company you keep"** the skinny guard murmured to Edward.

They stopped a few yards from them and Edward ducked from under Onion-man's arm and joined them, holding Bella's hand.

"**Hello again, Bella**" the bigger guard grinned cockily **"You look good. Immortality suits you"**

"**Thanks so much"** she answered flatly

"**You're welcome. It's too bad….."**

"**Yes, too bad, isn't it?"** she murmured

"**For them"** Lil breathed.

The small chuckle that escaped her brought the attention to her. The guard looked at Lil and winked, causing a growl to escape Jake's trembling body. She placed her hands over his arms, tightening his hug as she leaned back against his chest, her way of calming him down. Onion boy avoided looking at Lil and ignored their exchange.

"**I hear her strange heart and smell her strange scent"**

"**How can you tell the difference?"** the smaller guard smirked as he glanced at Jake and Lil.

Even though they never figured out why, they knew Nessie's heartbeat and temperature was very similar to a werewolf's and her scent was almost identical to Lil's. Of course they would pick up on that too. Aro went on congratulating Bella on her immortality and commented how glad he was she had liked her wedding present, the huge rock that was dangling from her neck. Mrs. Hand-on-shoulder didn't seem to like that very much.

"**May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?"** Aro asked sweetly.

Everyone tensed as Bella took a step forward and shifted Nessie from her back to her arms. He smiled and beamed as he took a closer look, even more so when she answered in complete and proper sentences. White-haired asked what 'it' was and was filled with disbelief as Aro explained Nessie's half-human, half-vampire nature. While one proved he would never be convinced, the other raved about the history and the possibilities. Nessie leaned forward and stretched her little hand to Aro's face. Her little face was serious, brows buried in concentration, way everyone claimed she'd learned from him.

"**Brilliant"** he whispered with a wide smile.

She removed her hand and relaxed in Bella's arms. **"Please?"** she asked him.

"**Of course I have no desire to hurt your loved ones, precious Renesmee"** he smiled gently.

His expression seemed so comforting and affectionate; they were taking in for a second. And then Edward's teeth grinding was heard, along with the hiss of the vamp who could tell when someone was lying. Aro ignored the reaction to his comment and turned his sight to the wolves.

"**It doesn't work that way"** Edward stated harshly

"**Just an errant thought" **

"**They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be here" **Edward added before murmuring the answer to everyone's silentquestion **"He's interested with the idea of…guard dogs" **

Jake growled menacingly. His body was trembling so bad, it was getting blurry. He had to take a step away from Lil. Immediately Emmett took his place, wrapping his arm around Lil's waist. Action that didn't go unnoticed by the cloaks.

"**No"** Lil stated; calling the attention to herself "**They're my guard dogs, aren't you?" **she smiled. The loud barks of agreement caused the cloaks to take a step back. They were instantly followed by snarls and growls. Then with a bark from Sam, they went quiet.

"**I suppose that answers that question"** Aro laughed **"But you, my dear" **he said taking a step closer to Lil causing Emmett to instantly pull her against his side **"You are another mystery completely"**

Tink and Jasper had to hold Jake back as head-Dracula stood face to face with Lil. She opened her palm to them, her way of holding everyone back as she smiled sweetly.** "I bet I am"**

"**So much to discuss" **Aro smiled

"**Lovely thing, isn't she?"** Felix the big guard smirked, extending his hand to touch Lil's face.

Everything seemed to happen in the same second. Jake lost control, shook off Jasper and Tink, exploded into a giant wolf and leaped to Lil.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter – 25**

It's funny how your senses can heighten at critical moments. Jake was losing it fast and as a precaution he stepped back and away from Lily. Emmett immediately zoomed over and wrapped his arm around her waist. The Volturi's eyes immediately locked on them, she spoke up to bring the attention away from them. She got the attention alright, Emmett pulled her against his body, Jake growled and the Cullens hissed as Aro walked over to her. Then the moment became completely unreal, so many things happening at once yet seeing them unravel in slow motion. As Felix, the Volturi guard, reached out to touch her face, a tingling current ran from the top of her head to the bottoms of her feet, somehow connecting her with the earth and channeling its power to her. She was a true witch with immeasurable power and for the first time ever, she didn't doubt it.

It happened at the exact moment Jake lost control. Rage can give you unbelievable and indescribable strength, Jasper and Alice didn't have a chance, no one could stop him. No one but her. Lily spun counterclockwise, dodging Felix's touch, removing Emmett's arm from her and taking a leap to meet Jake. She raised her arm, stopping Jake midair and brought him down as she lowered her hand. She reached up to place her hands on his face as she channeled the wolf's telepathy.

"_Don't do it"_ she thought to him _"You attack him and it automatically declares world war 3. I know it's hard but you can do this. Just focus, ok?" _

Jake looked profoundly into her eyes, took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and nodded. He returned to Jasper and Alice's side as Lily walked to Emmett. By that time Felix and Demetri were in crouching stands protecting their master but Aro seemed completely amused.

"**Sorry about that"** she smiled to Aro **"A little overprotective"**

"**I could certainly understand that"** he smiled as he placed a hand on each of his guard's shoulders, who automatically stood up but didn't quite relax.** "Loyalty does not measure danger"**

She was about to answer but from the corner of her eye, she saw Bella focusing very hard on Jake, she was shielding him. Lily conveyed her senses and immediately picked up on who she shielding him from, the blonde version of Wednesday Adams. Fury washed over her, the protectiveness went both ways with soulmates, and no one was gonna get away with trying to hurt Jake. Her gaze narrowed as she raised her palm, sending Wednesday's attack, right back to her. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when the little twit let out an ear-piercing cry and squirmed in pain on the ground. Ground that due to her anger was trembling.

The trembling was something her side was used to but it certainly got a reaction out of the Volturi. And when they saw their little twit drop, they nearly lost it. Lily just wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine, more than a few seconds would just be sadistic, she would've stopped even if Bella hadn't squeezed her hand. Dropping her hand and shifting her gaze, the earth stood still and so did Wednesday.

"**Once again I'm sorry" **she said to Aro** "But you should warn short-stuff over there that if she tries that with any of us again, I won't be so forgiving"**

Aro didn't say anything. He looked back and forth between Jake and her with a blank expression. Bella, Emmett and Lily turned to a smirking Edward for answers.

"**Just figured out neither 'human' we allegedly exposed ourselves to is actually human" **he breathed** "He knows what Jake is but can't quite figure Lily out. He didn't get her thoughts from me, she has powers, her scent is different but he hasn't put his finger on it just yet"**

It was a little awkward to have someone staring at you like you're a puzzle they're trying to figure out. The vampires behind her immediately realized what was going on and shuffled around, trying to cover Nicky and Maggie, unfortunately that only brought the attention to them. Aro narrowed his gaze on them. It didn't take him long to realize Lily's weren't the only thoughts he didn't get from Edward. As much as she wanted to remain calm, her eyes betrayed her and turned on like sunrays. That was enough for Aro to figure out what she was. His eyes widened as he took a step back.

"**Ding ding ding" **Emmett whispered with a light chuckle.

"**Yes, she is"** Edward answered Aro's silent question

"**What is it?"** the white-haired Caius asked **"Is she a half-breed as well?"**

"**No, my brother"** Aro answered **"It seems that not only have they recruited a battalion of vampires and children of night, but witches as well"**

"**Recruited?" **Lil snorted** "This is family. That big wolf that was about to rip your boy to shreds, he's my mate and just so happens to be Bella's bestfriend since childhood. The white one over there" s**he pointed with her head as Jess took a step forward and cocked his brow "**He's** **my brother, and not brother the way you call yourselves brothers, but flesh and blood brother, like those two back there are flesh and blood cousins. The Cullens and the rest of the wolves are my family as well, not by blood but certainly by heart"**

Aro glanced over to the other black cloaked vamp, Marcus, who nodded slightly. A big cheesy smile crossed Emmett's face as he wrapped his arm around Lily's waist once again and kissed her cheek.

"**Such loyal friends you have"** Aro smiled at Edward

"**Won't be so loyal after they sink their teeth into them**" Felix chuckled **"Bet you taste as sweet as you smell"** he inhaled deeply in Lily's direction and then winked at her.

"**Highly doubt that"** Lily answered casually **"Emmett? You were what, sick for two days?" **he nodded moving his head like 'yeah, sounds about right' **"And I would tell you to ask the newborn who did this" she** said pulling he collar to show the dual teeth marks on her neck that Manny had made when he bit her, practically non-existent to human eyes but not to vampire eyes. **"But he's dead"**

"**As you can see, Aro"** Edward stated, changing the subject so Jake who was ready to charge could calm down **"We have not revealed our secret to any human. The wolves and the witches need to maintain their existence a secret as much, if not more than we do. They keep our secret, we keep theirs and as friends and fellow members of the supernatural world, we can be ourselves with one another"**

"**And there is no immortal child since Nessie is obviously a half-breed" **Lily added** "Which means that the motives that brought you're here, cease to exist"**

"**If it were only that easy**" Aro answered **"I would like nothing more than for us to leave without reason to tarnish the friendship I hold so dear"** Edward's teeth grinding and Maggie's hiss was due to the huge lie that statement was **"But the truth is, we don't know anything about this child. We don't know if she will grow, or if she will learn, meaning we do not know if she can be trusted to keep our existence a secret"**

The vampires that had been staying at the Cullen house began to testify of Nessie's growth, intelligence and understanding. Some pointed that she was a 'vegetarian' like the rest of her family and no danger to humans (not that they would care for human life). One of them even pointed out the difference in size from Irina's vision, proving she grew. Garrett, the vamp who'd volunteered to be zapped by Lily, took the opportunity to call them bullies, taking advantage of their power, making it obvious that to them it was either 'with us or against us'. Others pointed out the Volturi's only reason there was for a fight they would surely find. Rather than anger Aro, the speeches seemed to amuse him. He appeared to be listening and taking everything in consideration but everyone knew it was all an act. Those who had labeled themselves as 'witnesses only' gave their testimony, excused themselves and made a run for it. The low, delicate steps coming from behind could only be from one person or pixie as she was always called. Alice walked to stand between Lily and Bella.

"**So it is my understanding that if you know for certain what Renesmee would grow to be, there would be no reason to continue this discussion or need for further action?" **she asked in her soft voice.

"**Of course not, my dear Alice**" Aro answered sweetly.

"**Then if you take my hand you shall see I came to find Renesmee is not the only of her kind" **Alice said extending her hand to him** "I left my family in search of answers and I believe I found them"**

Aro took her hand and seemed lost in her thoughts for a few seconds. Edward looked at Alice and Lily, figuring out that Lily had been shielding her thoughts from him **"My, my"** he smiled **"You do give me a lot to ponder" **He took a good look at their group, the 37 vampires, 17 giant wolves and 3 witches that were all ready to fight to the death. He walked back slowly with his guard at his heels, and then stopped to address his group. "We are outnumbered dearest ones. We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"**No, master" **they answered in unison **"We are not afraid"**

Aro smiled and turned to Caius and Marcus **"Brothers, there is much to consider here"**

"**Let us counsel"** Caius said eagerly

"**Let us counsel"** Aro and Marcus answered

….. ***** …..

The moment of truth had arrived. The cloaked draculas were finally gonna make a decision and it was gonna determine whether things remained peaceful or not.

"**You do not mind if we counsel ourselves, do you**?" Lil asked with a smile.

"**Of course not"** head Dracula smiled but gave his guards a 'watch them' look.

The look that crossed Lil's face was one he knew very well, she was up to something. The suddenly all hell broke loose on the other end. Their faces, which usually showed no emotion, were scared and totally confused.

"**Listen up**!" Lil yelled** "Bella, time for mental shielding"**

"**What's with them?"** Emmett asked

"**We're concealed" **Lil smiled** "As far as they're concerned, we just disappeared"**

"**Amazing"** Edward smiled as he looked around the bubble.

"**Ok, Edward, give us the run down, what gonna happen?"**

"**First Alec and Jane will try to incapacitate us, and then Chelsea will try to break our bindings"**

"**Bella, you got that covered"** Lily interrupted **"Edward, the moment they decide to attack, you give me a signal, I conceal us and while they can't see or hear us, we destroy. Bella, we need you to continue to shield until Alec, Jane and Chelsea are dead"**

"**I'm all over it"** she smiled

They quickly got in formation again. Lil took Nessie from Bella and sat her in Jake's back. As Nessie held on by grabbing his fur with her little hands, Lil tiptoed to his ear** "You're job is to get her out of here. Run like hell and we'll catch up to you later" **Jake felt the ice cold chill of horror run down his spine. **"I promise nothing will happen to me, or any of us. I swear it" **he whined** "I love you" **she whispered as she pulled him down to kiss his nose** "Alright people! Here we go!"**

The cloaked vultures were probably more startled when they reappeared. The irritation was obvious in Aro's face despite the false smile he sported. Edwards smiled everytime, Jane tried to hurt someone, Chelsea tried to break binds she couldn't find and Alec tried to anesthetize them. Jane had obviously never failed and she was pissed, screaming and snarling, ready to attack. The Romanians were chuckling with dark anticipation.

"**I told you this was our time"** one said to the other **"Just look at the witch's face"**

"**Hey!"** Lily, Nicky and Maggie chorused

"**Sorry, dears**" the other smiled **"So easy to forget what you pretty things are"**

The vampires on the Cullen's side were each claiming who their kill would be while Head Dracula watched patiently as the attempts from his squad were in vain.

"**Before we vote"** he began. Then gave a stupid speech about how things could remain peaceful regardless of how the vote went and how any of them would be gladly welcomed to join their group, Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, Alice, Lil and the wolves, claiming they had many choices to consider. Yeah, cause imprisonment sounded like a deal of a life time. He glanced over the group and realized it wasn't gonna happen. **"Let us vote, then"** he said in apparent reluctance.

Caius claimed Nessie was an unknown quantity, a risk that should be killed along with anyone who protected her. Marcus believed she was no immediate danger, safe enough for the time being and could possibly be reevaluated later. He wanted to leave peacefully. Head Dracula's face gave away the glow of triumph he felt in destroying the Cullens, a coven he envied.

"**Aro?"** Edward interrupted before he had a chance to speak **"As Alice has said, my daughter is rare but definitely not one of a kind. Alice, why don't you introduce Aro to your friends"**

From the trees appeared a young man, slender, tall, dark brown skin, long black hair, braided, and from the sound of his rapid heart and slight sparkle of his skin, he was a half-breed as well. Next to him was a small, olive-toned female vampire with dark burgundy eyes. With a big smile, Tink waltzed her way to stand between Bella and Lil.

"This is Huilen and her nephew Nahuel"

"Speak Huilen" Aro commanded "Give us the witness you came to beat"

The little woman looked nervous as she looked at Tink, who gave her a nod of encouragement. With a deep breath the woman told the story of her sister Pire, how a century and a half ago said sister claimed and angel found her in the woods and would visit her at night and ended up pregnant. Similar to Bella, the sister carried bruises and had to drink blood and died while giving birth to Nahuel as he ripped his way free of her. She was turned by Nahuel as he bit her when she tried to carry him. She had been carrying for him since and never left far from home until Tink found them and told them about Nessie and the situation they were in.

Aro stared at the young man who bowed to him. HE was asked how old he was, when he fully matured and what his diet consisted of. Approximately 150, around 7 and blood as well as human food. Nahuel claimed he hadn't changed much since the age of 7 and then shocked everyone as he informed that he was able to turn his aunt but his sisters, didn't have the same ability. He then went on telling the story of his father and how he is trying to create a super-breed.

"**Is your daughter venomous**?" Aro asked Bella

"**No"**

Aro stared long and hard at the group, lips pursed until he rested his eyes on Bella. It was obvious he didn't like the decision he had to make.

"**Brothers"** he said softly **"There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears"**

He held out his hands almost apologetic as he gave Doc a speech of how glad he was things could be resolved without violence, how pleased he was to call him a friend again and that he hoped there were no hard feelings.

"**Leave in peace, Aro"** Doc said stiffly **"Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region"**

"**Of course, Carlisle" **he assured him** "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me"**

"**Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again"**

The backed away like the cowards they were but by Lil and Bella's faces, they were still holding their stances.

"**Seriously people" **Tink laughed** "They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now"**

Suddenly they were in Lil's concealment bubble once again.

"**Just in case"** she shrugged as they turned to her.

There was a moment of silence and then it hit them. Cheers erupted, deafening howls filled the clearing, friends patted each other, families, hugged and couples kissed.

Doc was thanking all the friends as Jake ran to his friends, they gave him the shield he and Seth needed to phase and do what they were in desperate need of, hold their girls in their arms. Lil giggled as he nearly knocked her over with his embrace and kissed her in every inch of her exposed skin. (He would get the rest later). She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and gave him a kiss that nearly set the clearing on fire, or maybe that was just him.

"**There was a good possibility that they would lose" **Edward was saying when Lil walked over with Jake's arms tightly around her** "They've never dealt with that possibility before. They didn't deal with it well today"**

"**Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves"** Emmett laughed punching Jake's arm.

"**It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place"** Bella added

**"Damn straight"** Jake smiled

"**Absolutely" **Edward agreed** "Shocked them completely. Then Bella and Lily terrified them, they're a lethal combination"**

Lil winked at Bella and they shared a smile.

"**We're gonna get going"** Jake said as he carried Lil over his shoulder **"We all have things to do"**

Edward and Bella laughed. **"Yes we do" **Edward added as he took Bella in his arms

"**We also have packing to do!" **Lil yelled as Jake took off** "Plane leaves tomorrow at 4pm!"**

"**We'll meet at our house at noon!"** Tink yelled back.

Everyone knew the vultures would be back someday. Bullies never like to lose. But there was no point in talking about that and ruin their victory. If they returned, Tink would see it and once again they would unite as the family they were and maybe take them out once and for all.

Lil's giggle was music to his ears as he ran through the woods. The out of nowhere she sank her teeth into his butt, causing him to stop. She laughed at his shock and jumped of his shoulder.

"**Come on, big bad wolf"** she smiled flirtatiously **"You gotta find me"**

She vanished into thin air as she concealed herself and even though he couldn't see her, he knew exactly where she was. He extended his arms to grab what seemed like air and instantly felt the warm, soft touch of her velvety skin. He ran his hands down her arms to grab a hold of her hands and pulled her into his arms.

"**That's easy"** he smiled placing her invisible hand over his heart **"You're always right here"**

A loud giggle filled the air as she appeared to him and as their lips touched a bubbled concealed them both.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue**

Emmett was a bigger kid than Nessie. They rode each ride about a million times but he was upset no one would ride The Tower of Terror with him again.

"**We had to ride It's A Small World like a hundred times thanks to Nessie" **he complained** "And Lil and Nicky made us get on Pirates Of The Caribbean like a thousand. Why can't we get on that one?"**

"**You are free to get on" **Edward laughed** "No one is stopping you, Emm"**

"**It's no fun to get on alone" **he pouted

Blondie rolled her eyes as everyone laughed **"Fine, you big baby" **Maggie said throwing her hands in the air **"I'll get on with you"**

"**Hurry up"** Lil said **"The light parade starts in half an hour and I don't wanna miss the beginning"**

Thanks to Lil, Disneyland had agreed to open the park during night hours to accommodate sufferers of acute photosensitivity. Along with a few hundred kids and teens that were allergic to the sun, the Cullens were able to enjoy all of Disney's magic for the weekend, along with the wolves and imprintees.

With all the drama and stress they had endured, it was a much needed vacation. They were able to laugh and enjoy without a care in the world. They got to be carefree kids again; many wearing mouse ears as they got on all the rides, watched all the shows and pigged out like crazy. The wolves hit every restaurant and stand in the park and the Cullens feasted on the mountain lions nearby.

Once Emmett and Maggie exited the ride, they all ran (in somewhat human speed to avoid stares) across the park to watch the parade. The youngins were able to sneak in the front and get them seats. They all sat legs crossed Indian style on the pavement, watching lights in characters in awe as the rest of the guys sat on the curb with their mates or imprintees resting against them. The grand finale was the fireworks show.

"**I never got to thank you"** Lil whispered as she leaned back into Jake's chest

"**For what?"** he said kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her even tighter.

"**For giving me all this"** she said looking around at all their family.

"**I will give you the moon and the stars and anything you wish**" he whispered in her ear **"I love you, silly girl. You are my life. Never forget it"**

**..... ***** .....**

**So the end has arrived but dont fret people, Im already working on A NEW LIFE the sequel to this story. In the meantime I'm doing an interview with all the characters you love so if you have any questions for them, please send them to me and I'll ask for you. **


End file.
